


Storms of a Butterfly

by MightyDragoon



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Gradually), Accident happened a little earlier yet Danny doesn't go to Hogwarts till later, Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), Asexual Tucker Foley, Bit Darker than canon, Butterfly Effect, Canon Divergence?, Canon Rewrite?, Character Arcs, Danny Fenton and Harry Potter are twins in this, Danny is happily adopted, Family Bonding, Feral Danny Fenton, Fluff and Angst, Ft Therapy Closure and Unhealthy coping mechanisms, Gen, Ghosts fucking everything up as per usual and apologising for none of it, Harry knows he has a twin, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Racism, Irony, LGBTQ Characters, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rewrite, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, The Fentons are Autistic., Weird Plot Shit, Written by an Aro Ace Autistic Author, mentions of bullying, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyDragoon/pseuds/MightyDragoon
Summary: Danny and Harry are twins. Danny goes missing on Halloween and Harry becomes the Boy who Lived. Everything and nothing changes
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 58
Kudos: 225





	1. New Arrivals

**Act 1: The Ghosts of Amity Park**

Drs Madeline (Maddie) and Jack Fenton were very proud and privileged to say they were very abnormal, thank you very much. Yes, they are what many consider lunatics, psychos and so much more but they do such a good job at it and they have each other so who cares what the world thinks of them. The Fentons were and still are a strange bunch, a family stepped in years of superstition and belief in the supernatural. It’s what one may call an obsession. Generations of Fentons hear the call and are entrapped to pursue the supernatural. There is more to this world than what can be seen and the Fentons will do what they must to fully comprehend and document it as their duty to the world. Drs Maddie and Jack Fenton are no exception.

Jack Fenton was a big man. Nope, that’s not right. Jack Fenton was an enormous hulking mass comprised of fudge and other nonsense that made a man. While there is no doubt that he wasn’t kind or caring, make no mistakes he was too many loud, obnoxious, often annoying and could be a bit of an idiot some of the times. Ok, most of the time and it didn’t help that he often made some massive mistakes such as putting buttons in the wrong place, not including handles or locks to things that really need locks and handles and the list goes on and on. On the other hand, however, he still more than made up with it with his out of the box ideas, invention and vigure. Jack may have been a moron but he was a moron who can and will beat you. For Jack, the most important things in life for him were fudge, Maddie, Jazz and GHOSTS! None of which are in any particular order.  
These are the qualities which Maddie Fenton neé Hunter fell in love with. A man after her own heart

Maddie Fenton was as brilliant as she was possibly insane and trust me she was plenty brilliant.  
She was tiny in comparison to her husband but anyone was tiny in comparison to Jack Fenton, that’s just the facts. But hear she had a slender built body, bulked with muscles from years of training and exercise and was very athletic as a result. And by very I mean this woman was training for her 6th consecutive black belt, planning on taking many more and was an improbable markswoman, an absolute terror with an ecto bazooka for any ghosts in her way. She was also as intelligent as she was strong and she was plenty strong and was the brain to the family-run operation FentonWorks. Although Maddie would like to say that she and her husband were equals in the profession and were a team first and foremost. Maddie Fenton was terrifyingly competent in comparison to Jack and made it her life mission to study, dissect and analyse ghosts, why they exist and just ghosts in general.

Along with themselves, they had an additional member of the family. Their brilliant and fantastic Jazz who is already speaking full sentences at two and a half years. She had fiery red hair like a raging wildfire and wonderful teal eyes sparkled with so much potential and promise. Both Maddie and Jack cried when they had her and when she came back from nursery babbling words such as “open door baba”, gesturing to her father to open the door. Along with to her mother with “Mama! Mama! Look. Creep” as she pointed very clearly towards a very embarrassed older fellow who secretly was badmouthing her family behind the Fentons back and just realized that this child can and will ruin him. While they innocently giggled in the background in her mother's arms at the funniest thing in the world.  
Jack and Maddie were so proud

Tonight though was a special night. It was Oíche Shamhna, Samhain or as it was better called Halloween. It was a perfect night to be in Jack’s words to hunt down a ghost and rip them apart molecule from molecule. Or in Maddie’s, to dissect and analyze the ghosts insides.  
If not for the tiny external factor that was the raging blizzard blowing everything to bits. Details. So unlike many of their other Halloween’s they were stuck inside where the billowy draft from past failed experiments, (Jack’s fault mostly) made the building as cold as it was outside. The Fentons bundled up and sat in the living room before a raging inferno. It was nothing they couldn’t handle.

Swamped with blankets and a slumbering Jazz in their arms, the Fentons clinked each a hot cup of coffee and began to turn on the news to the weather report.

“Well, folks we can be expected to have a few days of heavy snowfall in east-central Minnesota and northwest Wisconsin. This is truly a situation of serious discontent." This weatherman droaned on and on, Maddie just began to disconnect mentally with the report and began to feel a throbbing pain in her head a migraine. Damn why did have to fall on Halloween and to make it worse, why did it have to fall on the following days after it? Urgh, stupid weather and it's unappreciation for their research.

Maddie was casually lounging back with a device in one hand she began to do some searching online around the world. Jack, on the other hand, was asleep, snoring loudly and occasionally muttering “GHOSTS” and “destroy their molecules”.  
Awww he was so cute while he slept, Maddie softly smiled at her husband as she moved her gaze onto her device which she herself created, keeping track of any notable news and events. Anything unusual. Anything particular. She scanned and carefully researched Maddie has done this many times, often on wild goose chases but it is all in good fun and for science.

Maddie has been to nearly all the most haunted places in America and the world. She has travelled close and far. To the underground mountain of bones and skulls that were the catacombs of Paris both legally and illegally in the narrow and claustrophobic passages. She had to go along with a guide for that one. Jack was too large sadly but she came back with plenty of new information and data, no matter how limited that particular trip was.  
To the ruins of Elizabeth Báthory Čachtice Castle in Slovakia, a woman rumoured to have murdered hundreds of innocent girls and women for their blood. What a derelict place that was. To the Tower of London in England itself. A place with a long history of torture and execution. A violently quiet place with an uneasy feeling in the air. Almost as if the anger and fury still remained for those who died there.

Maddie and Jack went in any hope for progress and for further research occasionally bumping into other hunters and other paranormal enthusiasts such as the noteworthy encounter with the Guys in White at the Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia which nearly ended in disaster, a fistfight and it did end with some, ok. With many innocent bystanders covered in in ectoplasmic goop. The surprise encounter with The Extreme Ghostbreakers on their home turf in Australia didn't help either. It was at around Ararat, Victoria, Aradale’s Asylum. That started and ended with a less than a few pleasant words exchanged, it didn’t help considering the actual place in which they were was an Asylum and the Fentons had to quickly finish it before it got too out of hand. People could be so cruel sometimes

In Britain it was unusual in particular even for Halloween. Possible ghost activity perhaps? Owls out in the daytime, shooting stars and unusual folks garbed in clothing suitable for the middle ages. Maddie sipped her hot cocoa contemplatively, the liquid burning her tongue but she didn’t care. This was unusual, potential ghost activity perhaps. It seemed possible but Argh but they could not do anything with the blizzard and with a young child expected to return to school when the storm ended. They will return to that at a later date. The news also got her thinking. Wisconsin. Vlad Masters.  
Maddie wrapped the sheets tighter but the chill in her bones only grew stronger. She wondered how he fared even if she had mixed emotions on him. It was strange she could never really tell if he wanted to date her or not or if she was going insane. Still, did he blame them for what they have done? Their failure and mistake leaving him forever scarred. She shivered. They were lucky it didn’t kill him. Though she was going to kill Jack for not fixing that draft in the house from the last failure with the ghost portal.  
The portal.

Oh the portal. Maddie’s shifted, her face was grim with determination compared to meer seconds ago of regret and guilt. Oh, the portal. Jack and her life's work. Already they tried to activate it put to no avail. Another failure. Still, she would not give in. The proof was right in front of her with Vlad. It worked even for a second and with the wrong calculations. Maddie stood, tearing the duvet off of her and onto her sleeping family below, her teeth gritting together as she strode ominously to the basement. She stood in front of the mismatched and broken down portal, it was wrong to activate it too soon. But she and Jack were excited and hoped it would work this time. That was too much to hope for. Failed sparks and faded smoke still enveloped her nostrils despite the fact this attempt was made hours ago. She heaved a breath and bit her lip recollecting that earlier failure. Still. It won’t matter how long it may take. That portal will open to a world unseen and at long last, they will be proven right. They will be fools no longer. She stood long and resigned to the portal, staring directly at the empty void in front, with her legs standing apart and her hands in fists. It will work, eventually. If not well… They would have spent it all on nothing in the end.  
Maddie relaxed. Her eyes tightly shut, her head hung low. It could’ve been her imagination but she felt as if someone was watching her at that second, even though that was impossible. She was alone and her family was asleep. It wasn’t malicious. It was just present, judging her and it held heavy in her heart.

“Please” She begged a silent prayer. “Work one day….Please”.

She opened them. Nothing. It was too much to hope in all honesty.

CRACK! DING DONG!

The doorbell and the noise that exploded her eardrums, slammed into her and shook her out of her stupor.  
Who could that be?  
Who on earth is out there in that weather? There is a blizzard going on out there!  
Eyes wide and breath shallow. Maddie sprinted into action. Literally. She clambered up the steps, her arms not even reaching the bannister for support, she nearly tripped in her panic but this was serious. There was no sane person who would be out there in that weather. Not even the Fentons. Finally, she approached the door. On one side was her and the world she knew, on the other a strange, cold, uncaring world.  
She must know who was calling. Maddie opened the door, the wind blasted into her face, biting and gnawing away, the cold enveloped her bones but Maddie didn’t care. She was in shock.

“Who would do this? Why? “

Maddie's hands gripped her head in disbelief as she shifted them in a panic and finally to her hair pulling at it before bringing it to her mouth to bite at it.  
On the step below her was an infant. A child. Someone left a baby on her doorstep.

“...Shit!”

Maddie couldn't help but let it escape. The realization hit like a sledgehammer or an ectoblast to her chest. Immediately and carefully grabbing the child, before standing once more into the dark, scanning for anything that would incriminate the person who left the child on her doorstep. She couldn’t just leave the child there and also the person who left them. They can’t have been gone long, she thought, but there was no one in sight, just the bellowing trees and their dark shadows threatening to devour the town, the warm street lights long extinguished by the bellowing and howling storm, the cold and the gentle sniffing from the infant. No one. What?  
The cold...Oh no. She immediately slammed the door with a BANG. The loud cries of shock after being woken so suddenly should’ve been expected and honestly should've occurred earlier but Maddie didn’t care.

“FUDGE!”

“AHHH WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

It looks like Jack and Jazz were up now. This would make things easier. Maddie only gripped the bundle in her arms tighter. Who would do such a thing? Who would be so cruel? Why them?  
Maddie could tell the child was healthy and well and they were at least over a year old. Which only heightened the mystery. Why now?!? Where they not safe where they were? Oh no. This kid probably doesn’t have anyone to go back too.

“JACK” She called in desperation. Still holding the child tight, she was beginning to cry.

“COME QUICK!”

As if she ritualistically summoned him like a demon, Jack was there with an ecto gun charged and ready to shoot, his face grim with determination and terror.

“WHAT IS IT MADDIE, IS IT A GHOST OR ...oh”.

The whirling noise that came from the ecto gun gradually grounded to a halt as it was dropped onto the ground with a large THUD. Jazz was crawling onto the floor in the corridor, never leaving the safety of the living room, her bright eyes brimming with curiosity and terror. Jack was pale, he was trembling and it wasn’t from the cold. He reached forward with the care and attention only a parent could have and began to hold Maddie in, to stabilize her. His expression was one of shock, horror and blankness. A rare expression for a man like Jack. Even rarer was the mumble almost unheard from the same man but then again this was a rare and unusual situation the Fentons found themselves in.

“Who would leave a child out there. It’s freezing”

“I don’t Jack. I don’t know.” Maddie's face was wrapped in conflict and confusion as she muttered those before blurting out in panic and fear “But we can’t just leave them out there”

“I know Maddie… I know. '' Jack tone was somber and resolute as if already knowing what his wife was planning, a rare moment for him.

“Do you think he has a family who would care for him” She was careful with her words, only coming up with it after nearly a minute’s silence of just staring at the sniffling infant.

Jack was just as quiet, still reeling in Maddie’s world before coming to the horrifying conclusion which he softly spoke. “I hate to say it Mads but if he was left out there… On a night like that.” He waved his arms widely at that as if emphasising the absolute insanity of the predicament they found themselves in. “Then there is probably not any left for him”

“They need someone.” Maddie cried out, once more transformed into a figure of grim, grit and determination.  
“What about us?” She resoundingly declared, as if this was a natural conclusion and the path they must follow. “What if we would take the child in, even if we called the police, we can probably adopt them”

“Of course!” Jack excitedly at this idea, he always wanted another child. Another playmate for Jazz but also for the child themselves. They would honestly have more of a chance with them and well it was better than nowhere, wasn’t it, even if they called the police there was still no knowing what would happen to the child.  
“But what to call him?….. Hrmmmmmmmm. Jack contemplated this long and hard, his brow furrowed in thought. This was a really rare night for Jack

“BAZINGA!” His explosive statement scared the wits out of everyone and nearly spooked them out from their bones. “What about Danny Mads, a stupid name I know but well---?”

Maddie seemed a bit off putt at how quickly he conjured up that name like it was out of a hat. He went on his rant, lost to the rest of the world. They have discussed baby names before but this was unusual even for Jack. "Danny...What a lovely name Jack but why Danny”

“Because it’s the name on that blanket, of course,” Jack blathered offhandedly as if it was not any big deal, turning his attention to Jazz by lifting her into his arms and cradling her close, comforting her.

Maddie froze as though she was petrified by the medusa, she shakily reached out her free hand to shift the child’s blanket towards her so she might see what Jack saw. Both child and women stare intently at one another, he is freezing, Maddie contemplated concernedly, yet he somehow isn’t crying and is sleeping. She would need to watch this child as she furrowed carefully and slowly twists and turns the blanket trying not to disturb the child and then she spots it.  
DANNY embroidered clear as night and day into the sapphire blanket.


	2. The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn of a new day comes with new changes and with it, we see a short day in the life of Danny Fenton, his family and the town surrounding him.

Nearly ten years have passed since that fateful Halloween night. The Fentons had rather predictably adjusted to the latest addition in their home rather well. Sure it took some time to finalise the paperwork and some final searching around for who left the child on their doorstep but they found nothing and decided to leave it at that. Whoever left the baby there obviously didn't want to be found. It would be one of life’s mysteries, maybe they will discover the truth one day but now they had a child to raise. It wasn’t exactly as easy as it seemed but the Fentons made the most out of it. 

Things have changed over the years. In both microscopic and colossus ways. The FentonWorks building has been rebuilt, improved, demolished and constructed in such ways that made it an architect's worst nightmare brought forth into existence, the building defied all odds by merely standing still and was too many an all-around eyesore to be around. The crowning achievement had to be the family's emergency operations centre affectionately nicknamed the Ops Centre. It was an unusual building to put it mildly but a wonder to behold. 

The building itself had more wonders that couldn’t be seen, the hidden security system had lined within the turrets of the wall designed to attack any intruder, ghost or human, to defend the family from harm. Though admittedly it did cause both hilarious harm and shenanigans to the family on many occasions. 

The most notable when Jack was installing the cutout versions of himself and Maddie which would slam into an attacker, well in working out the kinks out the machinery Jack accidentally stepped in the attack zone and was promptly zerged rushed by cutouts of himself and Maddie. Jack’s response was how any mad scientist would respond. 

“HAHA, IT WORKED!”. 

That wasn’t all the Ops centre was also designed as a blimp and as a private plane. Don’t ask Maddie and Jack how they managed that because that burned them out.

That wasn’t all the changes that occured in the last decade. The photos on the wall showed the true passage of time with how the inhabitants of the house has grown and changed. Photos displaying Jasmine in her father arms clutched a stuffed teddy bear that looked remarkable like Albert Einstein at a fair and a toddling Danny and his mother at a picnic hugging one another. The children however were no longer so little. Jazz can be seen winning many awards for school and as for Danny himself he can be seen constantly photographed at Amity’s Observatory and his head constantly looking to the stars and with two other teenagers. The final one featured Danny being shocked and scared by two people at his birthday, one a raven haired girl with a creepy smile that looked like it could cut brick, her arms outstretched as if she was about to pounch right out of the picture and an African American boy making a silly face with his tongue stuck out, laid back and ease. 

The city itself has changed but as always was bustling and brimming with people but many things remained the same. The people themselves mostly kept to such notions and their traditions, some remaining in their own words good god-fearing folks and some even taking that further by the yearning for the past glory days and determined to bring it into their future.

Many of them disliked folks like the Fentons and blamed them for the strange and unusual happenings which plagued the town. Amity was always a strange place but with the Fentons. Oh, things only seemed to escalate. Could you honestly blame them? The Fentons brought chaos with them, it was ingrained in their souls. In Amity Park. The rules were different than any other American town and you did your best to abide by them. Much to the townsfolk dismay. 

In Amity Park. You listen to the whispers but you make no sign that you have ever heard of them. You keep a straight face, don’t give a hint you know what the whispers are saying. In Amity Park you keep your head down and don’t look strange folks in the eye, there’s no telling what they will do.

For it is said that Amity Park is a town filled with ghosts and secrets. A town like no other. 

In Amity Park, the occult is taken seriously and possibly has the biggest population of social outcasts and misfits all around because this town is so strange and wonderful that it is beginning to be surrounded by such. 

In Amity Park do you watch your step in certain places, besides the park’s water fountain bench for instance or by that trail on the way out of town because they say those who embark it never come back and those who sit on the bench in the middle of the mall are said to be cursed with misfortune and bad luck. 

You stayed clear of certain buildings and places where it is known people have passed away, who knows what dangers are to creep in the shadows and some have unfinished business that they will do anything to achieve what they couldn’t do in life. 

In Amity Park you learned to fear the night and pray for the dawn. 

In Amity Park you do your best to obey and stay silent because the monsters who lurk in the shadows come to prey on those who don’t. It was pure instinct.

Bad things happen to people who don’t play along. 

They say the now ruins of the burnt down house that once brought a great explosion and cacophony of fire of scarlets, amber and saffron, one cold December night a few years ago is a place of beauty and dread. 

You can listen to the haunting echoes and humming of the unfortunate girl who died that night, some say was secretly a siren and was burned away into embers by that great fire, but be warned if you listen too long you may be under the siren’s bidding and lose yourself to the call.

They say to watch your words carefully for your wishes may indeed come true but you will be wishing that you never got what you desired for.

They say in the middle and high school Casper High that a boy committed suicide some time in the fifties by flinging himself off of a roof, that he hunts down anyone who teases or abuses another, finding vengeance in bullies similar to the ones whose abuse made him take his own life.

The school lunch menu hasn’t changed in fifty years around not too long after the boy committed suicide. A lunch lady working around that time took a heart attack and died right on the school grounds. They say she still haunts that lunch hall, the unchanged menu is the unspoken rule and dying wish for what the Lunch Lady saw as perfect and would turn on anyone who thought otherwise. That any changes made will end in ruin and a dreadful curse from a demon. 

Those aren’t the only tales. The town has another legend. One that has yet to come about. The greatest legend of all is one of a spectre, a shadow, a phantom will come and save them in their greatest need. 

Amity has always been a strange and unusual place. It was why the Fentons took up and set up here. The town itself was a paranormal hotbed of activity and supernatural reckonings. In most maps it was forgotten or a footmark in history. Despite being home to over 45,000 people and ever growing.

Regardless of all of that, it was a nice place to live. A weird place to live but...

It was home.

It was a bright and cheerful day, as the sun’s gentle rays reflected onto the impossible metallic building signaling the start of a new dawn and for a young child currently still asleep snoring and drooling away in his bed, For this particular boy it was the first day of middle school aka hell. 

BRING BRING!

AH, SHIT!

These were the thoughts of a young and very tired boy rolled over and crashed onto the ground below with a THUD. Still wrapped in an inescapable cocoon that was his bedsheets. A loud groan was muffled from under the sheets yet it still escaped to demonstrate the overall mood of the child. Who was evidently not in a good mood. 

After all, he was suddenly awakened, still exhausted from rewatching Dead Teacher 5. Those films had been going downhill since Dead Teacher 3 (that plotpoint with the teacher’s wife and his brother was so unnecessary and hastily done) but they still fascinated him. Currently, he was still in pain, his back throbbing in agony from the rough landing. 

His dream was also quite strange. The freezing cold, gangly arms holding him close and gentle and the whispers he never quite understood. It sends shivers down his spine and turned him cold from the inside. 

Danny just lay there. The alarm still shrill screaming at him to awaken and begging for death but Danny didn’t budge. He wanted to return there, even for a moment, a second and see what was left behind. He closed his eyes once more, still lying on the cold tiles. He just wished he remembered those faces and the green light. What was with that about? 

“DANNY! SCHOOL!”

Jazz despite being in the kitchen, her beckoning call rang true and snapped Danny out of his state. Urgh no use thinking about it. 

Ah time to get up then, his gaze drifted to the time. 7 am. His mother must still be working on the portal, then. He grumbled and reached out and widely selected unseen a shirt to wear on this fine day. Upon selecting it, Danny examined it. His favourite, the white shirt with the red planet on it. Sweet. Maybe today won’t be so bad. Sure it was middle school and Danny didn’t exactly have some of the best experiences at elementary, looking at you Dash. Still, it was a chance for him to make a difference. 

A fresh start. A whole new slate. 

He approached the window, already fully dressed in his faded levi jeans, his infamous red planet t-shirt worn from use and the damaged converse already beginning to give up on Danny, yet have served him well in escaping jocks and idiots with displaced aggression and a need to prove themselves. 

Danny reached the edge and gripped the window, it was somewhat jammed but Danny managed to open it, the cool air drifted into his room and Danny felt some relief. 

The sun still hadn’t fully risen yet, so the beautiful mismatched oranges and reds flecked the sky as if painted there. It was gorgeous and Danny let himself be lost for a moment trying to draw in some strength for the long day, closing his eyes and taking it all in. He was dreading it. A new school, yet many of the same people that plagued his childhood would follow. A chill followed him, he grasped his blue jacket close, hoping it may grant him some comfort. 

He drew his golden-brown hand against the unmistakable black bush that was hair. Damnit there was no taming it on this day and he was so looking forward to making a good impression, oh who was he kidding this was going to go horribly wrong as always. He walked away and pulled the jacket onto him. Another year another torment. Maybe this year will be the one it all changes. God he hoped so. He looked onwards and began to dart downstairs, hoping and avoiding the obstacles his family and himself left that ranged from psychology book to grade A weaponry, harmless to humans mostly but deadly to any ghost. Or so his parents say. 

They never caught a ghost yet they were obsessed with them. From their own mumbling and theories. Danny would reckon they themselves were ghosts but nope it was just the Fentons talking. All the Fentons had ASD of some sort and in varying levels. Jack’s was the most obvious with his over the top personality dominating every single conversation he was into blathering about his favourite things, usually ghosts and fudge.

Just the other day his father pulled Danny out of his room from the book he was actually reading and enjoying to blather on about carrying on the family business and catching ghosts. Danny just hopped from foot to foot, not being able to remain still for too long, the feeling foreign and disturbing for him. His father ranted to him for hours, without realizing that Danny didn’t care for ghosts. Danny loved his father but sometimes he could be a bit too much.

All of them had it. His mother bitting uncontrollably on a pen, grasping at strands of her hair, which she cut for practical reasons, as she was trying to solve the next calculations for her projects. Then swinging her fifth caffeine energy drink of that day, practically demanding to god she will finish one way or another. Maddie was determined in that way, driven and unforgiving to high hell she will achieve her goals one way or another. She seemed so sure and fixed in that view. Something about that annoyed Danny despite his close relationship with his mother and Jazz was that kept she accidentally kept embarrassing them over that in front of their peers. Though both Jack and Maddie did that. It was a dishonour both of them shared. 

Jazz with her long red hair that once like her mother reached her back and teal eyes that could burn the sun with kindness, she had it. She honestly seemed to take into account her parents’ seemingly childlike behaviour and patterns and honestly grown-up way too quickly. She probably felt she had to grow up quickly and has taken a lot of responsibilities at her young age. She was clever and very very intelligent, one of the top students in her year and was planning on skipping a few grades and helping other kids with tutoring and advice. 

Jazz had a lot of practise her own lack of understanding others feelings and expression when she was younger drove her into a flurry researching as much material as she could physically get her hands on and she still did. She was still quite vulnerable in that she expected the best from people and was sometimes too trusting for her own good, yet she was good at reading people...Most of the time. Jazz was a natural born psychologist, calm and steady but always curious and wanting to help others out. 

Although Jazz’s eye contact was and still is dreadful, she much rather paid attention to her massive books half her size, at times, than even considering certain people. When she did look at people directly, it was intense like the void, steadily analysing, unforgiving and calculating all the ways she can and will help people to the best of her ability. Danny thought of his sister as overbearing and annoying though with her constant nagging and an overall bossy attitude. Still, she was his sister and he loved her all the same. 

Danny sometimes felt like he was the only one in his family who understood sarcasm. The rest of his family tended to take things literally and you had to be careful of what you said.  
One fun time had Jack misinterpreting the phrase “someone has high spirits” and actually thought there was spirits in the area and of course screamed loudly bringing a plethora attention to him and he squirted ecto goo in their faces...If Danny had a dollar for every time that happened, he would be rich he would tell you. 

Danny loved wordplay and he did his best to look up as many puns as humanly possible and experiment with different languages, though that was secondary to his primary obsession. His own fascination with the stars also seemed to consume him as much as his parents obsession with ghosts. 

Something about the stars sung differently than anything else Danny knew. Humanity has travelled so far but space. Space was the final frontier. He yearned for it uncontrollably and he spoke the constellations and their stars like a mantra and a prayer. There was nothing about stars, planets and space Danny didn’t know that wasn’t available and one day he hoped he could be an astronaut. A long shot dream he learned, one that can only be achieved with hard work but Danny knew the stars were for him and one day he would reach them. Maybe not as an astronaut but he will reach them. 

Maybe someone once said that to him a long time ago back when he was wanted. Who knows still out when it’s dark and all the skies are clear. Danny sometimes goes to the ops centre, takes out a telescope and maps the starry night. It may be due to the fact it was one of the first constellations Danny learned was Orion the Hunter or was it Ursa Major, but it was still one of his favorites. The Dog Star, Sirius of the Canis Major constellation even more so has always been there for him. The brightest star in the northern sky. Maybe it was the stories behind the stars which drew him to them or maybe it was the fact he felt them watching over him like an unknown guardian. Danny had no idea why but it always felt familiar and warm to him. It made him feel at ease and close to home. A link to his past perhaps... maybe. It didn’t matter, he adored the stars all the same. 

Danny had no clear links or clues to his past except his baby blue blanket with the beautifully embroidered yellow lion and what looked like the feathers of the peacock as a border around the blanket or was it the evil eye it was hard to tell. He swore sometimes at night those images moved and shifted the “eyes” blinking and the lion moving. It creeped him out at times but alas. It was one of his only earthly possessions before he was a Fenton. It was strange his parents agreed to keep his original name but there was something they hadn’t originally spotted his other name inscribed upon the blanket inscribed in a language his parents had no idea how to read but being the absolute geniuses they were they found out what it meant. 

His name was not only written in English but so was his name in Tamil. (டேனி) He was probably Indian. He was Tamil. That would explain a lot of things and it helped, it was nice to know that but there was still so much he didn’t know. The fact his name was written in both languages and Danny isn’t exactly a traditional Tamil name also raised the possibility he was biracial but... That still brought up more questions. Such as where did he really come from and who left him to the Fentons? And Why? 

The Fentons bless their hearts never went into much detail in it and it was mostly Danny who asked but the details surrounding his past were concerning and they told him to the best of their ability and Danny didn’t want to press, because it had to have been a very difficult night and by extension month. Danny might never find out the truth but he hadn’t yet realised that bitter truth quite yet. 

Though I think we all know that’s not how this story will go. 

The blanket became his most prized possession and he was very attached to it because it was proof as well that whoever had him probably didn’t leave him willingly. The blanket mere existence was a contradiction to how he got there. Why was his name gently engraved in it and the quality of it itself? He mostly kept it in a box of things under his bed. He couldn’t bear to look at it yet like times like this it was all that was on his mind.

It just didn’t add up and The Fentons couldn’t make hide nor hair of it either. Trust me they tried and failed. It was weird. Maybe Danny will figure it out one day but right now he couldn't give less of a shit. Danny had to accept that he might not ever find the answers to the biggest mysteries. (But of course, we know he will find out in due time) Currently, he had worse things to deal with. Namely school.

As Danny reached the kitchen, where he spied Jazz, his meddling, older sister. Jazz had a face adorned with windswept freckles and war currently wearing a vantablack jumper, blue Levi jeans and pumps. Her hair was always adorned with a teal headband of some sort. If the band was ever removed, Danny would know something was wrong. At the moment all was well, the familiar teal band was firmly in place, it was Jazz’s guard in a way and Jazz herself was flickering through her book in one hand and trying to carefully chew away at her cereal in the other. 

He spotted the clock. 

7:30.

Still good for time but he wanted to meet up Sam and Tucker his best friends and his only friends. Most people see him or hear the name Fenton and run to the hills. He sometimes didn’t feel like a Fenton. Fentons were a family of geniuses, even his father the bumbling fool that he was was clever in ways one couldn’t even imagine. He could fix just about anything and his jovial attitude about life seemed to make all the insults simply repeal off him with no effect. 

Danny envied his father. Not his boisterous, bumbling and loud. He sometimes wished he could go about his day unaffected and unimpeded by jeers and yells, his father never seemed to let it bother him. Danny will admit he never had much of a thick skin but his father’s was impenetrable to the world.  
He really admired that in him.  
He wished sometimes that he could have his father's attitude in dealing with people…  
Sometimes. Sometimes. Sigh. 

The A listers as they are affectionately nicknamed well they can be a bit cruel sometimes. They just thought they were better than everyone and thanks to their wealth and status it really felt that way. 

“It’s so stupid and it needs to end” 

The wise words of Sam Manson, Danny’s best friend who also thanks to her own wealth got off wearing whatever she wanted providing it wasn’t too over the top or revealing. 

“Well, you’re up bright and early”

Jazz his sister who he was on amicable terms at the moment, was as peppy as ever well she was until she split some of her cereal seconds and nearly onto her book she was holding. Jazz groaned in dismay and then spouted out a warning to Danny, who was peering on preparing his toast and with a smile like he was a cat who just caught a big fat juicy rat. 

“Don’t say it,” Her face crumbled into horror and alarm “Danny don’t you say, that there’s no need to cry over spilt milk”

Danny dismissed that and finally went to pounce at the opportunity of annoying his sister with puns. 

“Pfft. That’s udder-ly ridiculous. What do you take me for? Some legen-dairy asshole. 

“Danny ... was that a pun.” 

“Maybe. Whatcha going to do punish me”

Jazz sighed and held her hand over her heart as if she was in physical pain, closing her book and returning to her cereal chewing at in absentmindedly. “I walked into that one”

“Just like I will walk out of this one.” 

“Danny!”

Ha. Danny walked out his buttered toast in hand and biting into it as he manoeuvred his way around.  
Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting, still better than last night's failed attempt at cooking. 

He shuddered as he continued to digest the horrid starch product. Still better than last night's ham. Another hungry night that was. Danny had to quickly and swiftly end the poor ham's misery with a few swift whacks with the trusty broomstick until it no longer moved. He learned that from Jazz. The worst thing is this wasn’t even the first time something stupid like this happened. Thank god he and Jazz knew how to cook their own food and learn how to filter out the ectoplasm their parents were experimenting with. They were (both Fentons and food) so contaminated it was hilarious. 

Still, what was he doing again? Oh right! Middle school. Joy. Hopefully, it will go well, just don’t say your surname and you’ll be fine. Oh was he kidding today was going to suck. 

The Fentons curse or maybe it was his. Despite his dark bushy hair and ice-cold eyes, there was something to set him apart from the Fentons, something about him that people furrowed their nose up in disgust at the time Danny continued to gnaw away at his toast in deep thought as he stared at his hands.  


Most of the time it was fine but sometimes...It was a bit much to deal with. He darted down the hall after wolfing his toast down and went about grasping and sifting through his bag making sure there were enough pens and pencils to do him for the year and some paper just to be safe. He slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door standing within its frame waiting for his sister and whatever parent was to take him to school, he hoped for his mom personally.  


The Fenton curse. Well, not so much a curse as it was an active hatred.  
Many people in the town dislike the Fentons for many reasons for their eccentricities and their work in the supernatural. Danny has been told time and time again that he and his parents will be going straight to hell for their actions and then there was the fact that Danny wasn’t exactly white, most people thought he was tanned but still some people noticed and were particularly vocal of their distaste of him. Assholes. 

He had to wallop a particular aggressive fellow who was especially persistent on that and tried to attack him but still. Being the town pariah family wasn’t fun. One whisper, one utterance of the word and the stares would follow him, forever judging and forever mocking even if Danny knew people weren’t actively looking at him, he could sense it, his sixth sense. Danny finished his meal. Though he knew the school food wasn’t exactly high quality, it was still better than whatever they made at home. He doesn’t know how Jazz managed but then again, Jazz was mostly normal. Danny wasn’t. 

Danny was always a weird child. Fenton or not.  
Strange things always seemed to prop around him. 

Once when he was around seven he climbed a massive tree in order to escape Dash and his posse in the park but he got stuck up there and he began to panic and his breathing became shallow and quick and in that he lost his grip and fell. Everything became slow and Danny world ticked away second by second, never quicker never slower, his drop seemed to be arrested in its momentum and at that critical point he stopped inches away from the ground, then he reached the ground unharmed, uninjured. Even though Danny should’ve at least broken his arm at a drop that high. 

Another time was less obvious still Danny remembered it clearly because of Dash...Again. In fact, it was the whole reason Dash hated him was the way back in the early years of elementary school. Even back then Dash was a bully and all it took was a can of paint mysteriously poured onto him making him a horrifying melting blue monster. The paint incidents had Danny and Dash arguing, over what Danny can’t remember and despite the lack of proof for Danny’s involvement. Dash still held that grudge for years and with each new strange incident that grudge grew worse and worse. Lucky Danny that he would be going to the same school as him then. 

Danny knew though that it was no coincidence. He did after all think it would be funny if Dash was covered in paint and he was furious as Dash that day.  
Another memorable occasion involved a near accident with a car, when he was much younger and what felt like a strong gust of wind pulled him away from where he was crossing before a truck blaring its loud horn, sped through the street. 

Danny was a master at hide and seek and he still is. He once nearly went missing and many people thought he disappeared for good when he was hiding in between the fence. The strange thing was that so many people passed him and didn’t even realize he was there, in fact it was only when he heard people call for his name, that he left his hiding place and discovered not only had he won the game but his parents were a button click away from contacting the police. 

Something was up though with Amity Park today, the humming was back. It drifted through the air, driving those who heard it to tears. He had to admit, despite the lack of conclusive evidence of ghosts, well there was but Danny didn’t want to acknowledge it. There was definitely something off with the town. Whether it was Danny or something more. Something just drove the insane, weird and creepy to Amity. Danny just didn’t want to face. He had more important things to deal with. 

Then Danny saw it even if it was for a second. A white wisp floating and bobbing in the air from a veil in the sky, it danced gracefully with three other wisps of black, blue, red and purple before returning to the veil and closing directly behind them. Danny just took another bite of his horrible tasteless toast. While wiping the tears away. Yep. Another day another anomaly. His parents will be thrilled he could tell yah. Despite never catching a ghost, Danny couldn’t find it in his heart to dismiss it. It would be to dismiss what’s happened before him. Still, it terrified him to think the monsters of his childhood could be real. He never wanted to face them. 

Danny stood at the ready. His brand new navy jacket keeping him nice and warm and his tattered worn for wear, royal purple bag, that has served him well, slung onto his shoulder. Danny was jogging his knees high into the air, never really moving from his spot. Jazz came nervously biting away at her stim necklace, her own bag slumped over her back and the massive enormous psychology book that was way too big for “light reading as Jazz put it” in her left arm. Jazz stood beside him, never really saying anything but both him and Jazz shared the same look, only siblings would understand, the same look of knowing and dread.

Now it was the moment of truth. Which one of his parents would take him to school? Please oh dear lord. Danny despite not being very religious began to pray internally, begging for some relief. God in heaven if you are real, or whatever is up there or down, please let mom take me to school today. 

“HEY DANNO, JAZZY PANTS! I’M TAKING YOU GUYS TO SCHOOL TODAY!”

God is not real. He was a lie conjured up by men. Oh no. Please no. What did he do to deserve this? He definitely wronged someone in a past life. Danny closed his eyes and opened them once again finding himself in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle or the RV for short. Danny tightened the seatbelt, nearly squeezing the breath out of his body by ensuring that he definitely won’t be heading out of the windshield. Jazz he noted was doing the same and already had a tight grip on the seat...They haven’t even left the house yet. Both grit their teeth. Time to defy physics, several traffic laws and speed itself.

Jack revved up the RV, he smiled away oblivious to the distress on his children's faces. Danny closed his eyes and grit his teeth. This was going to suck. Then wham. Away they went. As if they were a bullet being fired from a gun shooting off, faster than the speed of sound. 

“AHHHHHH”

“WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING”

“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”

“NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!”

CRASH!

Jack driving was more insane than his passion for ghosts if that was even a thing. It was truly something supernatural of his own. The RV seemed to seemingly and impossibly go through streets and other vehicles only inches away from death. It twisted and contorted itself and just when you thought something bad was going to happen, Jack pulled away at the last second. He was also ignoring all traffic laws, Danny swore he passed like five red lights on the way and there were only five lights to wait at. 

Forget ghosts. Danny wanted to know how his parents have never got in a car accident before because this was impossible. Jack just hummed to himself unaware of the chaos and the screams that came from pedestrians and passengers alike. 

….He really should’ve taken the bus. Or made his mom do it. His mom would usually do it but she couldn’t do it this morning. She actually got closer to finalising the portal and was working at it. The portal. All his and Jazz’s lives, his parents were working towards it, with no or little results. Something about this seemed different though. 

Just last week his parents got sparks and a brief glimpse of a portal...It was fantastic and beautiful while it lasted. It was like a miniature galaxy yet a dark and abysmal void in their basement, yet it shook Danny in a way he could never really explain. There was something off with the portal. Something not quite right. The same neon lime, emerald and raven black of the portal. He saw that somewhere before, that and screaming. Howling. Shrieking. The world torn apart. The emptiness and sadness. What was with that? He didn’t like to remember that, he just wanted to forget about it and move on so when he heard and seen. Something brought him back to it. Despite his fear he was curious to see where it lead to. 

“Oh thank god we are here” 

Jazz dazed and relieved sigh was echoed by Danny. Oh thank god, we aren’t dead...Yet. They praised mercy and to Daya the goddess of compassion. The two siblings quickly scrambled out the ground and nearly kissed the ground in relief...Oh thank goodness it was over except it wasn’t, Jack Fenton, bright orange jumpsuit and all decided to come over and hug his children to near death. Not to worry both had a protocol or more specifically Danny did for Jazz what to do in situations like this and vice versa.

“If I pass out, I give you permission not to resuscitate me”

“Ditto”

After what seemed an eternity and both life flashing through their eyes the kids somehow made it. 

Amity Park’s joint middle and high school. Casper High. 

Ok, it wasn’t the only one but it was one of the best high schools in the area. Not that was saying much. 

“DANNY!”

Danny knew those voices anywhere. Still recovering from his previous hug attack from his father, he was suddenly struck yet again from behind by a vicious snake and cuddly bear. 

“SAM TUCKER QUIT IT YOU SEEN ME ON FRIDAY” 

Sam and Tucker ignored this opting to hug their grumpy friend scowling with no real bite or anger. A witch’s cackle escaped Sam’s lips and Tucker’s maniacally began to echo this with a chuckle of his. It truly was infectious and Danny pulled both of them onto the ground with him. 

“MY PDA!” Tucker howled and mourned this loss of his PDA that fell on the ground a metre away from him. That boy was truly a techno geek, obsessed with technology and the like. 

Jazz noted these developments from her book at this insanity and steadily walked away, smiling as she skipped into the building. This was Danny’s moment. Noone should take this away from him and despite the strange glares and passing remarks, people moved on with their business as usual. Hey it wasn’t their job to question the fact that three teenagers were laughing on the ground at what was probably the funniest joke in the world. 

After getting it all out of their system Danny finally took a good hard look at his friends. 

Tucker with his jade eyes and chocolate skin, had his dreadlocks tucked behind a red cap placed backwards on his forehead, Tucker thought it was very cool and it made him look more attractive to the ladies. Or so he claimed. He was wearing his favorite yellow shirt and green combat jeans despite the fact Tucker was the least athletic soul on the entire planet and was clearly taking inspiration from Sam, wearing brown combat boots. 

Sam, who seemed to never see a day out in the sun. On the other hand wearing a purple shirt and white skirt and black boots, something unorthodox for an all black loving goth like her, then Danny looked up and realized. 

“Your hair” Danny quizzically remarked in wonder at his friend’s Sam purple buzz cut. He also noticed the new lip and nose piercing. He grinned probably knowing he shouldn’t but did so anyway “How did your parents take it?”

Sam’s shark-like grin said it all. She freaking devoured them.

“They screamed at me and refused to look at me...It was awesome”

Sam is a goth. She was always one for the freaky, the strange and supernatural. Sam was also never one to conform to her parents' opinions. Sam’s folks were stuck in the American “golden age” of the 1940s to 60s despite never actually growing up in the golden age. They were always so protective of their little Samikins never allowing her to watch certain cartoons or play with certain people because they didn’t share the same ideals. It took a big fight for her to even talk to Danny and Tucker. Sam rightly ignored all of this and did whatever she wanted to do anyway, much to the dismay of her parents. Anyone would turn to goth after living with them for a week much less their entire lives. 

Tucker just adjusted his glasses, ruffling and shifting his short dreadlocks back into his cap as tapped away at his PDA not even looking at Sam, he asked her.

“How long would it take before they try and forcibly take your piercings off and get you wearing a wig until it regrows?” 

“I say another five days” Sam raised an eyebrow at that and mumbled the words. Brushing her hair back behind her ear and fidgeting due to Tucker’s questioning. 

“Ohhh ambitious” Tucker challenging Sam’s probably due to Sam’s parents being their smothering selves. 

Danny's danger sense hadn’t fully kicked in but he wasn’t liking where this was going. 

“I haven’t done anything like this before, though that’s the thing”, Sam shot back, standing her heeled boots in the metaphorical ground. 

“Is that a bet” Tucker’s eyebrows rose and he somehow managed to make his glasses shined as if he was some evil mad scientist anime character. His accompanying crazy grin didn’t help. 

Danny groaned. Oh no not again. Tucker and Sam had a natural rivalry with each other. Despite their similarities, they were both so different and well it tended to react in dumb stuff like this. Danny had to stop it before this-

“Of course thirty bucks that your parents intervene today” Tucker threw down the gauntlet with that sentence, he was ready to win and risk it all for thirty bucks. 

“What!” 

Damn it! Too late. Or was he no he was too late but maybe if he could.

“Guys lets just leave this be ok.” Danny took this his best chance to step in, better late than never he supposed. 

“No, wait, Danny” 

“Yeah, this isn’t over.” Sam stubborn nature prevailed into accepting the gauntlet and Danny nearly just accepted his fate right then and there. 

Danny scowled and hissed internally. Again! Really… He really needed to get other friends who don’t do stuff like this but another part of him was yelling to fuel the flames to this issue giving the bird to Sam's parents. 

Why did his friends like to do dumb shit like this, this is why he kept out bets like this. He actually got to keep his money. Normally he would stand aside but Danny wasn’t having it today, damn that portal and those dreams were getting to him again. He thought therapy had settled! 

“Sam when did you get this like Saturday. " Danny mediating between the two was like preventing World War 3. This was hard he thought to himself but having to choose a side is harder. “Survey says it’ll be today or tomorrow that they will intervene”

“Oh yeah like when-” Sam tried to cut in to argue her case but Danny... 

Danny just gave Sam a look. His bitch face and his distinguishing ice cold eyes froze Sam into giggling nervously at this, oh right.

There were way too many instances. Danny had only just met Sam last year and there were yet too many. The most memorable. Oh, those dresses. If Danny didn’t have more self-awareness he would’ve burst out into wild and uncontrollable laughter. 

Those over the top, frilly, embroidered with lace gowns that she was to be worn to school, at one point her parents called her, taking her to the office and demanding she go change into the big monstrosity they called a dress...for school. Oh, the thought nearly murdered him.  
Talk about the embarrassment. Danny had his hands in his head, recollecting the times his parents broke in and embarrassed him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to deal with that this year.

Tucker was an only child, his parents honestly the sanest and most respectable of the group. They didn’t berate him or embarrass him most of the time and he probably had the most stable relationship with them in the group. Sam and Danny couldn’t relate. Yet why was it that out of the three of them, he was the weird one? He was rolling on the ground and was no help at the time, cackling maniacally, recording on his PDA for blackmail. Sam nearly broke his kneecaps but he relented. Eventually, they managed to stop Sam’s parents before they went too far, that and reminded them of the practicalities of wearing such clothes to school. 

Sam and Tucker glared at each other as if they were two western cowboys in a climactic showdown, waiting for the other to strike, then… Both unfurled their shoulders and shook hands. This was stupid maybe they would let it slide. Before Danny or anyone could react a loud trilling exploded and nearly sent Danny for the hill. God, he hated loud noises. 

CLANG, CLANG! 

The school bell. Time to go to class. The trio nodded. Oh, thank mercy for Daya and her compassion for the bell. It was time for school. They all picked themselves up and Sam and Danny stood to wait for Tucker still scrambling for his PDA and his massive collections that he had stuffed away in his bag. How much PDAs does a person need? 

Maybe their first day at Casper will be fine. 

MEANWHILE

An ever-shifting eternal being stands to watch in a strange place. Shifting ever so often into various forms such as a toddler, an adult and an old haggard being respectively. He has been looking at this scene with a look of curiosity and was that nostalgia. 

This figure is not mortal. His skin is alien-like a ghostly neon blue-green colour and he is or was floating in a world full of cogs and clocks. Some paused never moving, there only for decoration, some cogs go forward, others clocks backwards. Several large pendulums swing and swing away. A statue of a grim hooded like stranger stands overhead menacing and terrifying humanity for its days. 

The spectre impish face furrowed and the ruby eyes, one slashed in a horrific manner are looking forward in front at a screen of sorts. A massive ball, which can see all of time and space, past and future and all the what-ifs and whatnots, someone might have taken if things were a little different. 

This is Clockwork, the ghost of time. He knows and sees all, he knows the possible differences and changes. For in one timeline, well to be more accurate two he saw the worlds of Danny Fenton or Phantom and Harry Potter go by without ever even interacting. Heck, they both occurred in different times and universes, with their own laws and rules respectively. 

This is not that timeline. Nor that universe. 

Things change. Somehow the worlds have merged and with changes must be made to accommodate and to rationalise the world.

For in this one, Maddie Fenton had issues conceiving another child. The first wizarding war took longer to take off and overall was a long war and somehow some people were born slightly later by at least a decade. Lily Potter somehow managed to get twins in this timeline. With Danny being born a Potter. 

Still, things remain. Harry Potter will and has grown up with the Dursley’s and grown-up abused and alone until his 11th birthday. He will face dangers and horrors year after year and will in time play his role as the Boy who Lived. Danny will and has grown up as a Fenton and is destined to become Phantom, one of the world’s greatest heroes and if things don’t go accordingly. He will become one of its greatest adversaries. Still, Daniel has a greater role to play in the world of magic and Harry in the world of ghosts in this universe. 

Oh, how the smallest flaps of a butterfly's wings can cause the greatest of storms to begin. 

It was interesting to see how things will and have played out. 

Already someone who should be long dead was making radical changes to the world and making life a whole lot easier for everyone involved except for Voldemort.

“The Observations are still after me for that and to handle those Horcruxes, but I think they are handling it well enough, after all, everything the way it’s supposed to be '' Clockwork chuckled aloud and continued to narrate aloud. “Peculiar to talk in such a manner isn’t it.” 

The floating orb, paused as if it was a programme forced to stop and then it suddenly moved forward. 

“I think we shall move forward a bit now shall we”

“After all, I would know I’ve been telling this story so far, I know how it ends. How about you?” He chuckled. 

I can tell you this, my dear esteemed readers, listeners or is it, viewers? That as a ghost who can watch through time and see every path and all the different takes and ways this tale can go. I can tell you. But I won’t fully for the day ahead of him. Young Phantom still has a long way to go and that’s even before he goes to the world of magic. This day will be one of many rough days.

This day will not be important for us I’m afraid, we have places to go after all. 

Of course for the young Fenton on this day. He will go to the assembly and learn that Casper High is an unforgiving and harsh place. As most schools are. A place where bullies and those who wish to abuse power can thrive. 

Danny Fenton will accidentally anger Mr Baxter and as usual, he will react in a predictable measure and act his aggression onto him, shoving him into a locker and all about ruining his day. Not the best start to a new day.

Senorita Sanchez will catch Danny’s eye and spoiler alert, this will not end well for him.  
Much like Miss Zhang Eu Ae or better known as Cho Chang's relationship with Harry Potter will end.  
Or Miss Granger and Cormac McLaggan. Or Sam Manson and Gregor. Or. Look we can be here all day with this. 

I can only say be glad you aren’t fully omniscient because the worst thing in life is not looking over the lives of some kids and the evil maniacs trying to kill them. No. It's teenage drama and relationships and the over importance they place on it. Trust me on this okay. 

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley will also not let the bet go and to put a long story short, both end up losing the bet due to a few untimely calls, their new peers who somehow get involved, an ill time fire drill and unprepared faculty who have been exhausted on the first day of term. This will not be their last fight and young Phantom must learn how to unite others and to set aside their differences. It will mean the difference between life and death after all. 

Fenton will meet some new people on that day but their significance will only be known later on in this tale. Such as the valiant Miss Gray and the ever persistent Mr Weston. We will reach the wizarding world in due time, please have patience, first we must tell the tale of the young phantom and his journey. Along the way we will cover the other side but we are getting ahead of ourselves. We must talk of the becoming and unbecomings. And how Danny will discover the truth about his life and family.

I must admit I had a hand that night, Danny was left at the Fentons but I wasn’t wholly responsible for leaving him there. 

No, another is responsible for that. I'm afraid that we’ll get to that much later, I’m afraid. So much to talk about, so little time. 

The orb blur of images stopped paused on a single day. 

Let’s go forward not too long from now and see how the once young, Potter turned Fenton and Fenton becomes Phantom. 

For that day is approaching come and let us see the day the portal opened. 

Let’s go to the day where the world that was once unseen was finally seen. 

To the Portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. I have no idea how I am going to do this but I think it turned out well and if not. Welp back to the drawing board. This took so long to come up with the ideas and plot even though yet I wrote this prologue basic skeleton in like a day. So yeah. Fun. Dialogue is a bitch but I had fun, hope it's alright. Mind you I still have more to talk about. I got ideas in store. LOTS OF PLANS! MWHWHAHAHAHAAH Special thanks to Sadie Yuki who inspired me with her own story Life's Curse and Death's Gift.


	3. Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leadup and fallout of the accident.

Time is a strange and confusing thing. Well for me it is as easy as existing. It is my purpose after all.

For you see, even considering the what-ifs, you have to remember even in the timelines often regarded as bad, people in them still live and act as if they are still alive, even if they are doomed. Even so-called “bad” timelines can interact with the main ones and other timelines.

Time is not only a parade in which I can see the different outcomes and perspectives.  
Sometimes it means there are different parades going on all the time. Sometimes the parades cross the same road and meet and collide. Sometimes the parade is different than what was intended and merged with another. Somewhat with what happened with this Universe.  
For instance in the original timeline with Danny Phantom, even though Danny intervened saving his own future, Dan still existed. As I said time can be confusing. Even now.  
I hate to say but even in this other universe, a Dan still exists or will exist or well … you get the point. That for later though.  
We must go to the portal. To the day it all began for Danny. Yet it is also the day it ended as well.

It was a Friday and it was a long time coming. The final day of the week for school and Danny felt relieved. Thank gods it was the weekend. As Danny was munching away at his cereal, his mother squealed in delight and the joyous roars from his father signalled great news from below the floorboards. Could it be, he wondered? Was it something to do with the portal? His mother darted up still in her blue hazmat suit, her red goggles making her look bug-eyed and was waving her arms waving in the air as she scurried over to her children clutching them close.

Jazz nearly choked on her water upon her sudden entry. Maddie was never as exuberant as Jack and to this degree. Jack was worse though and you could still hear his celebration and cheers from the other side of the street and he was in the basement.  
Both children just shared a confused look. What were they celebrating about?

Maddie gave that answer almost immediately “It’s done” she panted and you could actually see tears from the red glare mask which covered her face. “Kids...the portal. I can’t believe it but I think it's actually done. Today’s the day might be the day it actually works. Today is our day”

Jazz actually did choke on her water at that and Danny just dropped his spoon creating a small explosion of milk splattering onto his face, previously he was crunching furiously away at his cereal, now he was frozen in place.

Maddie yammered away but Danny was lost in thought and as was Jazz on her own just lost to the world while their parents, yes parents Jack was up in the kitchen and hugging his wife furiously, tears streaked in both their eyes.

It was done. After all these years it was finally done. Today was the day. Maddie Fenton completed her calculations last night and Jack has finally finalised the missing pieces of the portal. It was a strange feeling, to say the least. Ever since he was a child Danny knew how to build up that machine.

Heck even before he was abandoned and the Fentons found him on their doorstep, his parents were still working on trying to operate it but to no avail.  
Danny and Jazz grew up year after year, birthday after birthday and celebration after celebration all in anticipation for a portal that never worked.

Yet the Fentons never lost faith.

Today might change. Today everything might change and nothing will be the same anymore. It was time to view the world unseen.

His parents were raving the entire morning and jumping in delight hugging and kissing each other with utter bliss and joy. But as Danny returned to his cereal and started to munch that chain of dread which we woke up to strangled him further. He should be happy for them. Crunch. They have been working years for this. Crunch. But... Crunch. What was with that feeling in his heart, encapsulating his soul.  
Filling him with dread...He had a bad feeling about this day. Could it be? NOPE! . Don’t think about the dream Fenton. He had the same nightmare again, though that usually occurs when he was under a lot of stress or wondering about his life before. It was best not to bode on them, yet the whispers remained. Calling to him. Growing stronger and ever more present.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny was shaking even later as he walked through the halls of Casper High his hand grasped tight on his bag. What was wrong with him? Something was missing, something was incomplete, something was wrong. It terrified him to not even know the cause of his woes. He entered his homeroom where Mr Lancer had yet to appear. Danny took his seat near to where Sam and Tucker were chatting ideally away.

There the discussion of the portal came up.

“No way dude. It’s ready” Sam's eyes lit up with excitement and amazement, Tucker's mouth was wide open, taking the revelation in on the verge of screaming.

“Keep it down, dude.” Danny shushed both of them, his head scanning the room for danger. “ I don’t want Weston to come up with more of his theories around. He is still talking about how I got my neck scar, let alone the ghosts”.

Danny pointed to his hidden scar, concealed with foundation and his jacket. It was yet another memento from before. He thought it was cool until Dash ruined it as he always did. “Last time I’ll talk to him about my family." He bitterly noted

Wes Weston is a conspiracy nut to put it kindly and the type of person who will believe that Aliens landed in Roosevelt, the Moon Landing was faked and that various people in school were varying supernatural entities. Just this week he accused Sam of being a blood-sucking leech and Mr Lancer in class of being a ghost. Man, that was hilarious. Mr Lancer ended up being drenched in holy water and attempted to be driven off unsuccessfully by a crucifix.

Tucker sipped away at his soda and deadpanned at the valid assumption of what Wes Weston would do if he even heard the news of the portal. “Fair point.”

“Danny you have to let us see” Sam demanded

“Later ok.” Danny shrugged and waved his arm to that “My parents just want me and Jazz over for their unveiling. I’ll call you after it’s done”

Sam grimaced but nodded anyway, Tucker gave a thumbs up and questioned Danny for the times they could go.

“I dunno maybe around 5 or 6. Mom says they are planning just after school and when we finish our homework.”

“Oh, we’ll be there alright. “

“By the way, Danny is everything alright”. Tucker, Danny’s oldest friend in the world. They flocked together in kindergarten and honestly, it was codependency at this point at how close they were. He seemed to pick up Danny’s distress and was concerned for his close friend.

Danny smiled somewhat stepfordly. “I’m fine Tuck.” Danny swallowed hard, hesitating along the way. It was just a bad dream

“It was the one with the green light again wasn’t it”. Tucker bluntly put forth, his eyes narrowed as if he was getting to the bottom of what was wrong and he was right.

“TUCKER”. Sam elbowed him trying to stop him, but Tucker was on a roll. Tucker straightened himself close and moved closer to Danny.

“Danny, it's the second time this week, you only have those dreams when something is wrong.” Tucker paused, finished his soda, belching out an enormous burp, attracting odd stares from the stranglers but went back to ignoring them. Danny wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue.

Tucker followed suit.

“Gross.”

“Yeah,” Tucker shrugged accepting that fact. “But I dunno Danny, it’s like your own bad feelings detector, it’s never wrong.” He was calm and collected as he discussed the manner, though he was fumbling around the words.

Danny grimaced at that.

“Yeah...I know.” Danny circled his fingers around his hands, his head lost in the scribbles of his desk. “But what can I do about it, it's just dreams and I’ve had it for years, I’ll tell you what. Ten years down the line if I don’t dream about it anymore and I’m still alive. I’ll take you to Comic Con Tucker, personally”

Tucker smirked, glad to sooth his best friend's nerves. “I’m holding onto that promise Danny. I’m going to make you dress up too”

“I’m drawing the line there Tuck”

The door suddenly cracked open and the eyes of the students turned to the figure. He was bleary eyed, pudgy and bald. He was Mr Lancer, their English teacher and homeroom teacher among other things. That man was so overworked it was tragic. Danny’s heart while it wept for his plight was not in the mood with dealing with Lancer today.

Mr Lancer's entry meant that the students reluctantly awaited for the register. After the here, the nays and the probably truating got out the way.

Lancer brought out his copy of Charlotte’s web and Danny instinctively cheered mentally and shrieked out in alarm. He remembered Jazz reading the book. Heck, she spoiled the book because she was crying over the spider’s death. Jazz had to read it a few years ago and Danny assumed that’s what the bad feeling was.  
He would have to read a book with a dead spider…

Does anyone know what this book is?

Danny did but he didn’t raise his hand, he was staring at the wall with a thousand-yard stare getting Jazz flashbacks, she tended to get attached sometimes to her favourite characters and Charlotte was among her top time favourites.

“YOU DON’T GET IT DANNY SHE SAID SHE WAS WILBUR’S FRIEND. THAT ITSELF WAS A TREMENDOUS THING AND ALL SHE DID ARGHHHH! ”

It really didn’t help when they got the VHS tape of the film. Jazz’s tears over the ending could still be heard to this day. Danny’s personal thought it was too much. Though he admitted he sometimes slipped down and rewinded the tape to listen to Charlotte’s Song “Mother Earth and Father Time”...It just got to him.

Mr Fenton.

Seriously that song. “How very special are we, for just a moment to be, part of life's eternal rhyme.” Oh, it reached into his heart a way no other could.

MR FENTON

Oh right.

“Yeah I have heard of it”

Oh yeah let me tell of you

“Well Jazz made me watch the film when we were kids, also she cried about the ending so I know that the -”

Mr Lancer seemed to figure out quickly what Danny was planning and stopped him in his tracks. “Thank you, Mr Fenton, but we are reading the book in class on Monday. Can you please refrain from spoiling the class.

“Umm okay.”

Mr Lancer continued on with his lecture on the themes and what they will be discussing with Charlotte’s web in the future, in particular, its themes which are innocence, change and death. He then called for the class to get together in groups and discuss what to do. That didn’t bode well

Tucker’s brows rose at that and Sam inched closer to Danny seeking to gain some semblance. The two hadn’t read or watched it and Danny. Well, Danny's inviting grin told them they were going to do well today, then scrambled around the worksheet and Danny recounted the tale of how Jazz forced their family to go out and buy the film and wept at the foregone conclusion. Around the room however, there was a different story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr Weston, he was currently trying to persuade a close friend of his, the aggravated and annoyed Melissa Simpsons on her opinions of his latest speculation. While Wes was and still is a fantastic basketball player having possessed an intelligent mind. He tended to believe in some of the more outlandish and absurd theories out there. Even coming up with some himself.

Melissa was not in the mood, her shoulder length hair shifting more and more by the second into a fiery inferno and not even her cloudy glasses could hide her annoyance anymore.

“I just want to watch and read how my gay ships get together Wes. I just want some good representation. Especially since you know my father is you know the worst...She set down her book and yelled right into his face, spit flying out of her mouth, expressing her fury “WHAT DO YOU WANT? “

She nearly drew Mr Lancer away from his book with her outburst. She was lucky when he gave an evil glare that told them to get back to their work or else.

Wes took a deep breath and exhaled, going to explain his sentences in a short burst. “Ok Lis. I know you” Melissa’s face told a different story, Wes really didn’t and was trying to find ways to annoy her.  
Wes continued on. “LOOK. LOOK. I GOT IT LANCER IS A-”

“Ghost.” Melissa said it before Wes even had a chance to comprehend what she just said.

“No.” Wes shook his head, he bit his lip in embarrassment at the time he tried to drive Lancer off with a cross and drenching him with holy water on Tuesday, he got Detention for the rest of that week for the unfunny joke and it was only the first week. “Not this time.”

“Zombie.” She teased

“No,” Wes growled in annoyance, now the shoe was on the other foot.

“Vampire”. Melissa casually spouted causually masacrarring Wes suggestions.

“No”. Wes was turning red as a traffic light and was visibly twitching promising a quick death to Melissa.

“A soul-sucking monster who will devour us all”. She grinned at that. She was obviously messing with Wes at this point.

“NO! COME ON MELISSA!”

“You said that about Sam Manson, Spike and Kelly and you were wrong.”

“Ok, I wasn’t expecting THAT,” Ah yes Mellisa saw and witnessed that. Who would've known Kelly liked pink and was really into knitting despite being a goth. She was sworn into silence and Wes was predictably blackmailed. Wes slammed his hands into the table with new vigour. His teeth gritted with determination as if he was a detective on his way to find Jack the Ripper.

“But I got proof this time. Proof this time that Lancer is not what he seems.”  
He held a small piece of paper. Melissa thought it resembled Neville Chamberlain after his infamous disastrous speech “peace in our time”. That resemblance didn’t bode well with her.

“He’s an overworked teacher Wes”. Melissa’s voice grew low and real as she faced with her idiotic conspiracy-obsessed friend “Look...Wes if you keep doing this. One day you are going to get something right and no one will believe you.”

Wes shifted uncomfortably at that as if Melissa stoke a particular nerve at that like she picked Wes apart as if he was an inconspicuous leaf trying to hide from the hands of a grubby human picking it up.

“Melissa please you are literally one of the five people who talk to me.” He begged. Mellisa would have no such mercy.

“Tragic.” Melissa having read the book, began to scrawl with fury down related words such as becoming, inevitability and understanding. She kept returning to the words innocence, change and death… and struggled to think of any other. UGH. She threw her arms in the air and slammed her head down on the table. This was hard. Why does Lancer hate them so much?

“Melissa you can’t deny strange things are going on in this city”. Wes stubbornly persisted, to Melissa, it really did seem his sole purpose in life was to annoy her. Melissa didn’t want to. She refused to budge. Wes could barely make out her next refrain.

“I can try and move on”.

“What’s your issue?” Wes spat out his frustration that Melissa was ignoring contrast with his dedication to the unknown and his attempts to rationalise it all.

Melissa moved her head to her side brooding away in angst, still on the table, as she mumbled out, “Oh I don’t know maybe my step-dad is the asshole local preacher who demonises everything that doesn’t fit in his world of picture-perfect. God, I hate it.”

She sat up once more and began to scribble more on her page in furiously even though her face was empty and hollow. Wes could deal; she had a lot more than she could chew on her plate.

“He already thinks I’m the devil child, with the strange things that go around our house not to mention what all that is doing to Jessica…” She held tight to her pen as if she was using it to anchor her down in the raging currents that was her life. She looked up with a powerful resolve.  
“One day I’m taking her away from all that.”  
Wes nodded already knowing that tidbit nodded silently. He finally began to conjure up words as if it was instinct onto the page. Then he had a hopeful glint in his eyes. “I mean fair. Still, do you think?”

“No”. Melissa threw her pen back onto the table and wrapped her arms around herself and stared Wes down in the eye. She enunciated her next words with poise and precision.  
“Look Wes, no offence, wait actually yes all of the offence. All of your theories are just nuts, you are living a fantasy in which you want to be right?”. Wes paid no mind to that, choosing to ignore her sound advice.

“Look, Melissa, one day I will be right and you will be sorry. “ Melissa certainly didn’t look sorry, she had a massive grin and was openly mocking Wes.

“Oh, will I now? I laugh at your theories, Wes. “

I know Lis. there’s more than what they are telling us. I’ve seen it.

“Oh Like that moving shifting shadow that’s been spotted in the sky at night. Guess what I saw that too.” She poisonously whispered to Wes, Melissa was a full veteran in the weirdness of Amity. “Like the fact, there is a road no one goes on because they say it never ends. I know this town is weird Wes. I don’t want to talk about it. Things are bad enough as they are. Can this really get worse?”

Wes gave her a look of horror. “Lis if you just jinxed us I swear.” Melissa’s voice went low but was sharp, wielding a rapier of words to finish Wes off in combat.

“Try it bitch.”

Mr Lancer’s peered up from his battered copy and called to them “I sure hope you're both discussing the possible themes of Charlotte’s Web”

“Yeah sure we are.” They replied in unison.

Even though in actual fact, they were not.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dash sniggered at Wes and Melissa being caught by Lancer and turned to his friend Kwan with a very important and thought-provoking question.

“Who wants to bet that Lance Thunder is secretly regretting every decision he ever made coming to Amity Park?”

Nailed it.

Kwan made a strange sound at that as if he was implying even asking the question was a mistake. “Please. That’s a sucker bet. That man's eyes scream. “Please help me. I hate it here.”

Dahs was in a pondering mood as he wistfully questioned Kwan with, “Wonder how long he will last on the air?

“Urgh probably 6 months?

“Sounds fair. No one new, has ever lasted long here” Dash was right but neither he nor even Kwan knew what was to come and was severely underestimating the news anchor's abilities as how he will stay on the air and stand in the thick and fire of many of Phantom’s future and oncoming battles.

Mr Lancer was clearly getting agitated after all he had heard like a bat and knew the class was just messing around and not discussing the topic that part of their grade will depend on. Which would not be good for his bonus or the school.

“EITHER YOU ALL GET BACK TO TALKING ABOUT CHARLOTTE’S WEB OR I’LL PUT YOU ALL ON DETENTION!”

A smart-alec by the name of Mikey pricked the balloon of silence. “Collective punishment is against the Geneva Convention, Sir.”

“I… I don’t even know whether to punish you for smartmouthing or to congratulate you on knowing that Mikey.” Lancer looked flabbergasted.

Sam's eyes flared and Tucker’s did too. Sam’s cackle pierced the room and shredded any hope of Lancer’s that this was going to be a quiet year. “Oh I’m putting that in things I’m going to use from now on.

Danny grinned to himself the chaos of the class discussion spiralling out of the original topic and just talking about each other's lives. It made him feel at ease, putting at rest for the moment of the longing and dread sensation that he had about the portal. The gradual loss of power that was slipping from Mr Lancer’s hands as the discussion grew more and more towards anything but Charlotte’s Web. Some strange kids talking about the intricacies of how actual spiders including Black Widow spiders would often eat their mates as a means of better increasing their survival. Segwaying into nature documentaries and other strange topics. Somehow he could hear the table talking about James and the Giant Peach. How did that happen?

Danny sat back and shut his eyes. He liked this, this made him feel like he belonged in a strange way. He didn’t want it to change.

Lancer continued to yell at the class for their lack of enthusiasm before just giving up and flopping into his seat, then just sighed and drank something from his flask.

Danny heard Tucker whisper behind him. “Place your bets folks. What is it?”

“Alcohol”

“Soup”

“Probably Coffee.”

“It’s Red Bull”. Somehow Lancer managed to hear them from the other side of the room and with an exhausted look that told the class he was an hour away from passing out, he growled.  
“Get to your next class.” Lancer swung at the precious nectar which prevented the angel of sleep from claiming him as the bell brought signalling the end of the lesson.

The class as if they were identical mannequins gave each other confused, muddled and exuberant looks. No homework. Sweet. The next class, not so much, it was an hour-long Math session and that was sadly uneventful and drone droppingly boring as the teacher for that class had what many call a monotone voice and a lack of enthusiasm. Not a great combo.

Danny drifted off, he never had much patience for Math and before he knew it was lunchtime and by then all of Danny’s fears and dread of the portal evaporated.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was steak burger and chicken curry and he could hear Sam grumble and hiss behind him. Danny was simply keeping company with Sam (Tucker had run on ahead somehow managing to get an early lunch and thus a table for them) peered over to see if it was anything he liked was on today such as the treacle tart or the toffee pudding. Bingo! Treacle tart, one of his favourite dishes. He snatched it before any others could stake a claim on it and rushed over to the table where Tucker was waiting for them. He had a full course gourmet meal in front of him. It was a bit much for Danny and as for Sam.

“All this meat. How many animals had to die cruelty and ugh why is it just meat here. I get it every other week but every day, it's just such a waste!?”

“Oh come on Sam, I know you're a vegetarian but all this meat has a purpose namely my lunch”. Tucker nonchalantly stated as a fact, ignoring the fact he was purposely making Sam angry.

Danny just chews away at his fish korma, he made his own meal today and was proud of that fact, he was currently zoned out at Tucker and Sam’s argument then he heard in front of him…

Paulina. She was so pretty and amazing. He gave a goofy grin, just staring at her. He just didn’t understand why he felt this way towards her. Was it that everyone else around him seemed to adore her as well? Was it that she made him forget everything, his worries for a moment?

Sam didn’t like it here but Sam didn’t like the “popular girls” in general. Paulina just seemed so nice though...Danny thought to himself. Yeah that was it, she was so nice

She was with Valerie Grey, another beautiful and strong, if not passionate girl with a lot on her mind and Star William who was as cheerful as she was terrifyingly clever.

“Guys listen up and let me tell you why the Nasty Burger is called the Nasty Burger!” She was jumping on the soles of her feet nearly on the verge of performing a cartwheel and several jumping jacks.

“Wait,” Valerie blankly stated. She looked like she was granted the answer to life itself and was very very befuddled on how she got her hands on it. “Why is it called the Nasty Burger? I mean really Nasty Burger, are they trying to get themselves closed. They really couldn’t come up with a proper name”

“I heard it was originally called Tasty Burger” Star got two bewildered nods at that. “But way too many seniors kept messing around with signs and every day they changed it to Tasty. Every night it was back to Nasty again.”

“Wait”. Paulina stood, having caught on to the story. She was flabbergasted. “The entire reason it’s called Nasty burger is because a bunch of seniors from Casper High kept changing the sign and the restaurant got tired of changing it and just kept it like that.”

Star nodded “Pretty much, yeah.”

Valerie threw her arms sky high “Unbelievable!”

Star eyes lit up. She was burning with anticipation, she beamed a bright grin .“…guys we should do something like that to the school”. Valerie had a bad feeling about this. What was Star planning? “Instead of Casper High. We should do Vapers High or something like that”... Damnit Star. Valerie was so done and evidently so was Paulina coming as a source of reason, calling her to step down.

“Star, No. “

“Star, Yes”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today’s been a great day so far, he got Lancer’s stuff practically nailed down and he got to fawn over his crush. Lunch passed and before long it was the end of the day. Danny was packing up for the week and ready to go home when Danny could see Jazz striding over to him, instantly she opened off with a nagging tirade, the type only an annoying older sister could have.

“Remember Mom is-”

“Yeah yeah I know. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you outside”

Jazz nods, goes into her locker, grabs her books and darts towards the exit, when out of the corner of Danny’s eye he saw Dash have Mikey in a chokehold.

“DASH YOU DICK!” Somehow even suffocating doesn’t stop Mikey from cursing Dash and attempting valiantly in vain before giving up in fighting back. Danny watches the scene from his own locker, quietly loading his books into his locker, peering over to where Dash is bullying Mikey and prays Dash doesn’t notice him.

God he wished he could do more. It isn’t right but the last time someone tried to help, they ended up stuffed in a locker and even thinking of it just made Danny struggle to breathe. Good Gracious he hated closed spaces.  
Evidently that was Dash’s plan today for Mikey. Why hadn’t the teachers been notified yet? Oh right yeah , Danny had already spent a week in Casper High and lost all faith in most if not all of his teachers. First impressions they did not succeed in. No siree.

“WANT TO SAY OTHERWISE NERD”  
“TRY IT MOTHERFUCKER, YOUR LIFE GOING TO GO DOWNHILL THE SECOND YOU LIVE CASPER HIGH!”

That got Mikey a one-way ticket to being stuffed in a locker but oh boy did Danny feel so rejuvenated by that. Dash was destroyed and it showed on his face, that was the look of existential dread and realization. Yet he ignored it in favour of smashing his fists against the locker, denting it. Danny had to suppress a snicker, he had to remain inconspicuous.

Somehow, whenever Danny wanted to hide he just had to focus and try not to make a sound or move, or else he would be spotted. Dash, bounded by him nearly crashing into his shoulder in anger, still went unnoticed. Like Danny said he was always a strange kid.

Still Dash is gone… Danny immediately considered the ramifications of what he was doing but his hand was already on the lock, dialling out the combination before looking both ways, he slammed the locker open noisily. Darnit, maybe Dash didn’t notice. It was hometime after all, and there was barely anyone around anymore.

The compressed figure let a confused huh over his release so soon and to who his saviour was.  
“Fenton?”

Danny had no patience or even the time for this, he had to leave before Dash even considered otherwise so he rapidly directed Mikey to leave “Go, Go, Go”

Mikey nodded and clambered for his bag which Dash left in the trash, he scooped it out, he was lucky there was nothing in it and scampered away and Danny sprinted away from the scene of the crime hoping not to be indicted for any wrongdoing there.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He reached outside and he saw the unmistakable RV parked out in front. He could see his mother waving wildly at him, his sister in tow. Danny let out a massive sound or relief. Thank Daya it's his mother. With his friends eating his brain and his teachers sitting on his head he was glad to finally head home.  
They arrive home with little fanfare where he flung his bags and books at the side with a massive thud and ambled into the kitchen, his sister trudged weighed down by a heavy burden that was her books and reluctance. She wasn’t looking forward to today. His mother on the other hand already darted on ahead and was shrieking with joy.

She held up a plate littered with half-eaten cookies. His father must’ve gotten to most of them already and Danny was ecstatic, he ignored Jazz’s looks of disgust in favour of finishing off the war his father waged on the cookies. He must be down in the basement then.

He could hear his mother ramble on, still in her blissful daze “Twenty years and it's finally done.” She hugged Danny, she was on the verge of crying. “Today is our day.” Maddie scruffles Danny’s hair. He moaned in annoyance.

“MOM!”

“Sorry Sweetie, I just can’t believe it, it has taken us so long and now this might be it. Our major breakthrough”. She shook and flapped her arms wildly, as if she was a teenage girl meeting her favourite actor or actress for the first time. She was still dumbfounded by it all.

“C’mon get your hazmats and goggles. We are turning it on now.” She demanded and Danny eagerly responded. The basement. He saw his Dad making sure everything was bolted in place and still welding parts together. A security measure, Danny reckoned. Aw geez, it’s a mess in here, where. Danny quickly went towards a massive pile of what appeared to be clothing, or at least he hoped it was. There was no telling with the Fentons, sometimes and there right there.  
He found them. His monochrome suit and cerulean goggles in a pile just where he left it along with Jazz’s wine suit and grassy goggles.

“GOT THEM, JAZZ YOUR SUIT IS DOWN HERE TOO”

Jazz didn’t look too pleased. She thought this whole thing was dumb and was trying to avoid the inevitable heartbreak. Jazz muttered to Danny.

“Look I know Mom and Dad are looking forward to this” Jazz looked positively alien with her jade suit and crimson goggles which made it somewhat conflicting for Danny not to burst with laughter but Jazz’s tone stopped him. “But are you sure this isn’t going to be another failure”

Danny couldn’t answer that and yet again that shadow of dread and fear snatched hold of him again. It consumed and engulfed him. Oh no. Danny hadn’t even considered that but today is different right!?

“RIGHT STAY BACK KIDS!”. Jack’s booming voice commanded, he pointed towards what they deemed the safe spot behind the potential blast radius they called it. They rushed towards, not wanting to get caught up. “THIS BABY IS GOING ON”

“Jack”. His mother called to his father full-on in scientist mode, her voice growing hesitant and anxious at the prospects of success only now. “Ready.”

“READY!” Jack put his thumb up, he was still bubbling from excitement from this morning.

Maddie rushed over to the machinery and the computers where strange beeps and whirring noises came from. She then peered over the gauges. Yep that seemed to be in order. She snapped her fingers, she was certain she got it right this time around.

“Calculations are correct and it seems the power is on, Jack in your own time”

“BANZAI!

Jack connected the cords together and almost immediately the navy tunnel made of circuit boards and machinery ignited an emerald flame in the middle. Danny and Jazz safely away from a distance watched in amazement and electricity danced and weaved, growing stronger. Danny could see his mother's gentle smile on her face and his father was high on joy, when it stopped.

Everything changed. The portal gave a dying cough and the beautiful electrical display came to a halt and the flames evaporated. The previous jubilant and celebratory vibe and atmosphere evaporated into steam and all that remained was shock, denial and anger.

“NO!” Maddie shrieked with anguish and pain. “C’MON!” She frantically waved her arms at the portal praying that it would turn on again but it was no use.

It didn’t work. They failed once more.

“It should’ve worked this time…”

Jack merely shrugged and sighed his hand on his wife’s shoulder comforting her, Maddie fell to her knees, after all these years it had all been in vain. They had failed.

“What did we do wrong? WHAT!” Maddie bitterly howled to the heaven but it didn’t seem no one was listening but her children stunned by just occurred, except for Jazz who merely shook her head and mumbled to Danny

“I knew it wouldn’t work” Jazz took this as her cue to exit not even bothering to take off the hazmat suit knowing it was best to leave while her parents were mourning their loss. Danny stayed behind, his gaze fixed ahead. He could barely make out Jack telling their mother to leave.  
“Maddie let’s go”  
They left sorrowfully. It just ate up Danny inside. He hated seeing the people cared about hurt. He wanted to do something. Danny drew his attention back to the portal and somehow alone, he felt something in the portal’s direction.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny only just moved closer. His eyes wide and his face resembling a painted statue. It was like the portal was calling to him. _Come_. It whispered humble and kind. _Come_. He looks to the portal, doesn't see the abyss that was promised and sees nothing but a melting pot of engineering and a wall behind it.

 _ **Come**_.

Danny pondered for a moment should he try to turn it on himself and fix whatever his parents messed up or finally walk into the portal, his parents spent all his life and beyond trying to conjure out of their hard-earned labour and see it all for himself  
He always wanted to see the unknown, no matter how much it frightened him. Now was his time. He could….Sam, Tucker. Fuck he forgot about them. Danny snapped back around and there it was the time. Quarter to five...Just how long has he been standing there for.

Danny grabbed his flip phone and scrolled down his contacts, the silence was unbearable. One two, three, the gentle hum of the phone echoed explosively in the room. Five, six, seven, eight, Danny’s eyes fluctuated and shifted rapidly scanning for any sign of danger. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. He got through. Sam and Tucker were on their way and travelling together. Danny exhaled in relief nearly choking out, he was holding his breath and only just let go. Danny chuckled nervously.

It’s only you here. He told himself. Oh how wrong he is.

Tucker and Sam couldn’t have come sooner enough, Danny still in his hazmat suit nearly strangled them with his hug upon arrival. They were so confused. Danny held onto them when they entered the basement and he stayed there for a while. Danny didn’t want to let go quite yet.

Eventually, he let go and led them down to the portal. The sands of time of Danny’s hourglass slipped closer to the end as he strode step by step. Danny’s human life is now defined by mere minutes.

“Whooh. I mean I’ve seen it before but WOW” Tucker was in awe as a true connoisseur of technology would be, the Fenton’s portal still kept him incredulous.

“This is really it”. Sam stood at the portal’s mercy, both she and Tucker were in agreement that the portal was so cool. The possibility of entering different worlds just was so amazing, she asked: “So how was the attempt to turn it on”.

Danny hated to be a mood killer but someone had to break it. “It didn’t work”.

“What!” Sam and Tucker joint shriek was echoed across the room.

“Yeah… It nearly went on, like I could see the electricity and glimmer of what was beyond but it just died as soon as it appeared.”

“Would’ve thought they got it this time.” Sam morosely stroked her chin in deep thought. Tucker inquired gently “Are they ok Danny?”

“So did they and I dunno”. Danny let out an empty chuckle, he really didn’t know.

“Still it's a momentous occasion.” Sam was trying to brighten the mood, which for a so-called goth was out of character. Was she sure she wasn’t a punk. Holding the massive block of plastic that people called a camera, she called to Danny “Smile.”

Danny didn’t smile, he grumbled as the flash burned his eyes as he stood beside the portal, the console and some gauges used to measure the portal’s progress, notify the Fentons of any groundbreaking activity or events and control it. He was honestly looking for this to be over, his parents seemed very upset and it just ate Danny up inside seeing them like that. He should’ve left ages ago.

“Ok now I showed you the portal can we please get out of here. Something in here doesn’t feel right, it doesn’t work and my parents will ground me once they realize I took you down here without their permission”

“C’mon Danny, lighten up”. Sam casually stated, snapping another picture of the portal on her camera. She grinned with excitement. “You have to admit a ghost zone, doesn’t that make you curious. I mean you got to check it out. “

Danny pondered this for a moment before replying “I mean, you're right Sam. Who knows what epic and awesome things exist on the other side?”

“Dude why haven’t you checked it out”. Tucker quizzically asked, curious.

“I don’t know, you know what I’ll do it now, give me a second.” Danny gave a pensive expression as he replied, clearly perplexed. He brushed his hair out the way on his head and snapped his fingers, preparing to enter the portal. Tucker was right. Why didn’t he already enter it? Ah well better late than never.

Danny gulped a big breath and exhaled. He was going to do this.

Danny grabbed his navy goggles and strapped them on, he looked positively ridiculous and he somehow felt Sam and Tucker were going to use it against him. Then again Danny was the exact same. Still, for that moment, Danny felt like an explorer, an adventurer off to venture towards new frontiers. He did not look back and he strode forth with renewed vigour. He had to face his fears one way or another.

Wow, it's so dark in here. Huh, what’s that? What was it that he saw in the corner of his eye.

Danny tried straining his eyes for a better look, his hand trailing the wall for guidance. The portal was truly something spectacular, it was ten feet tall and wide and its overarching portal seemed endless. It was true ingenuity which allowed Jack and Maddie to develop and insert all the boards, circuits, wires and machinery in one place and in one piece. Despite that Danny could see something at the end of it. An eerie azure light flickered inconsistently, on a moment and off another, he felt drawn to it. A welcoming light it was.

“Danny, what do you see in there”. Tucker’s abrupt and out of nowhere echo nearly made Danny’s heart stop on the spot.

Danny shrieked at the sudden noise, his hand recoiling back from the wall, bad move when you are in the dark consumed with fear. C’mon Fenton. Danny told himself. Hold it together, you got to see what’s at the end of the tunnel, after all.

“Guys don’t scare me like that”

“Sorry”

Danny groaned and put his hand back against the wall. Yet was it his imagination when he could swear on his life it just moved… Yes, it did, there was a switch in there but why is there a switch in?

OH CRAP HIS DAD PUT IT THERE.

Danny recalled the attempt to turn it on earlier, his dad never pressed a switch, Jack only finished connecting the wires...Ohhhh but Danny pressed a switch. The realization hit him hard and fast and Danny knew somehow that this was not a pleasant or a gentle way to go out. It was going to be painful and it was going to suck.

Danny felt goosebumps, his hair standing on end, the static building and he could smell it. He shivered with fear. Oh no. Oh no. no, no, no, no. NO! The unforgiving whirring and groaning noise grew stronger and louder. Danny knew this was it and yet like a fawn in the headlights of a car at night, he was frozen in place, unmoving. His hand still outstretched inches away from the switch. Danny's eyes widened, he shakes and just waits for his inevitable demise. He knows already he can’t escape. It’s coming for him just like before.

The toxic emerald fire has finally come to claim him after all these years. He can’t run anymore.

It’s time

The groaning and creaking noise grow stronger. It was turning on. Danny could hear a roar and the lime sparks start to flash and dance once more, invading his vision and the emerald flame burned once more. The same green light engulfed his vision just like in his nightmares. Danny’s heartbeat slows and his breath quickens. Danny can feel his life tick away by seconds and knows his life is mere grains of sand in an hourglass.

There was so much he wanted to do. He wanted to go to high school, graduate and go to College and go towards working for NASA being an Astronaut or some other career associated with the stars. He wanted to travel the world and see all the cool and extraordinary things, both big and small. Weird and wonderful. He was just eleven.

There was so much more he wanted to do. He wanted to get his life around, maybe if his opinion changed, start a family and even track down remnants of his old life but how could he do it now with this one ending in mere seconds. He wanted to get his life together. Now he reckoned he could never do that.

It’s the end. Is he alone? No. Yes. Urgh Is he ?.

Danny isn’t going to lie, he hopes it is quick. He hopes he has enough time to call one last time to his friends, confused and terrified for his life.

“GUYS WHAT’S GOI- ARGHHHHHHH”

That scream would forever haunt his friends to the day of their own deaths. Pain, that was every single nerve in his body was experiencing at this second. So much pain…. It hurts he cried, his tears only leaving to further agony. Oh please, he begged, pleading for the agony to stop, he just wanted to die already. This was too much. Yet why did he? ARGHHHHHHH

Whatever screams Tucker and Sam were shrieking, howling at him, he could not hear. The volts electrifying his skin, the burning flashing light that blinded him and his own screams that tore through his throat. Danny felt his flesh burning and shifting. What? He could feel his body transforming. It hurts so fucking much. Dash’s bullying and his previous injuries combined couldn’t compare to this.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

Urgh. Has it stopped yet? Has he finally kicked the bucket? Is this what death feels like. It was strange and nothing he imagined. His eyes still open he could finally make out two figures standing on the other side. Tucker...Sam.. Is that you? He had no clue if he actually said it or not. Nothing made sense anymore. Was he dreaming? Is this a hallucination? A near-death experience? Is he still alive? Maybe but something was shifted. Something gone. Something changed. The figures made no motioning attempts to ask Danny over, they only floated mournfully. Wait float. Nothing made sense, did they know. They were slightly clearer now but he couldn’t see their faces. It was two adults, a man and a woman. The woman reminded him of his mother, with her long ginger hair and a kind smile and the man...He looked like him.

They made no sound. Were they judging him? Who were they? Mom? Dad? They pointed in another direction and Danny saw the lab and Sam and Tucker on the other side. He had to get out of there.

Shadows shrieked and howled at him. They wanted to consume him. The figures were gone now. Were they ever truly there. Danny howled back at the shadows with their creepy grins and piercing eyes. He would get out there. He would not let them through him. He has to protect the people he cares about.

Danny struggled his nerves were fried and even taking a step seemed daunting still he did. Did he make it? Both Tucker and Sam outstretched their arms. They were there for him. Why did they look so scared though, their faces etched with horror and streaked with tears? Ehhhh. Those were Danny’s last thoughts as he went unconscious and slipped away into the land of dreams. He drifted and roomed and battled for his life.

_Sam_

_Tucker_

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Jazz_

He blamed himself for this massive mistake. _My fault_

And yet he dreamed of an urge. To protect. To finally stand up. To guard.

It’s _my responsibility_. He thought to himself. If this goes wrong. I have to right my wrongs. I have to _make this right._

_Guard._

_Protect._

_Save._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He never landed in his friend’s arms; he went through their arms and hit the ground with a thud. He did not move or appear to breathe. Tucker and Sam looked so scared of Danny because well. He no longer appeared to be Danny. He was different. Completely unknown to them. A sudden flicker came from around his chest and with it a hula hoop of light transcended his body and changed him back, scarred and battered but...Alive?

“JAZZ! GET YOUR PARENTS!”

“MR AND MRS FENTON YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE NOW!”

Maddie was the first one the scene, slamming wide open the door her hood and goggles were off, letting Sam and Tucker truly grasp a true look of fear on her face as she frantically ran towards her son, immediately checking his pulse and demanding them to call the hospital. She screamed to Jack to go start the RV stating it was an emergency, her tears nearly blocked the message she was streaming so much. She cradled her son close and lifted him up and bolted up the stairs with him.  
Jazz beside the door was confused which immediately turned to shrieks upon seeing her electrified brother in her mother’s arms. Jack had apparently made it to the RV while running and loud, seeing Danny in his wife’s arms nearly petrified him. His skin going pale as a ghost and like porridge. Still, he immediately responded after Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran into the RV, pushed his foot against the pedal and sped to the hospital.

Danny lay in the seats between his friends, twitching every so often, his face scrunched up. Tucker and Sam gave each other the same horrified yet determined look. To protect their friend from what might happen to him. They held each hand tight, their fears are known. The journey seemed eternal but they will be at the hospital soon.

“Hold on Danny” Jazz pleaded as she stroked her brother's hair as he lay still, she was crying. “Hold on please”.

Danny Fenton as we know it was forever transformed that day.

That was the day a young boy died and the birth of a Phantom was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support thus far. I hope to do you proud.  
> If you want to yell to me about Storms of a Butterfly, here’s my Tumblr I love angst sometimes. Just when everything seems fine BLAM *wacks you on the head with angst*. Don’t worry he gets better...Mostly. *grins* I know it’s long but I really wanted to explore Danny having a decent day before it all goes pear-shaped, more character developments and interactions and foreshadowing. I got plans and I hope to expand on them. 
> 
> Some of the character interactions such as Wes and Melissa were made for the last chapter but I underestimated how much I wanted to develop Amity and by extension Clockwork in that one. This is one of my first proper works so I’m really just testing the waters here. Thanks so much for the support thus far. I hope to do you proud.  
> If you want to yell to me about Storms of a Butterfly, here’s my Tumblr https://mightydragoon.tumblr.com/. Catch me there. In the meantime, I bid you adieu. 
> 
> P.S If this is ever posted on a site similar to Fanfiction Pocket Archive, please note I don't give permission for my works to be used in such a manner, without my permission or used for profits. (that I would never receive btw)


	4. The Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this broadcast of Amity Park to give you an update on Hogwarts. More at five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Homestuck day fools. 413.

Somewhere off in Scotland, in a fantastical castle. We see a young boy awake with a strangled gasp. He has black messy untamed hair, copper skin with piercing toxic green eyes and a jagged lightened scar carved in his forehead.

He’s crying but for what he doesn’t know what. Something terrible just happened. He just had an awful headache and nightmare. 

What was it about ? He doesn’t know. He can’t remember it. 

He is shivering and freezing. It has been a very long week. No that’s not right. It’s been a very long few months. 

His jagged lightning scar carved into his skull ignited with agony. He shifted upright and he rubbed his head, bristling his dark bush of hair aside, his scar was on fire. Argh. He suppressed a scream. Years of being with the Dursleys taught him to be hidden and to be quiet. Or else. 

_____________________________________________

He is a dormitory with a few other boys in his year, most of which are sound asleep. The boy on his right is snoring loudly and the one on his left is muttering in his sleep. This boy currently awake is Harry Potter and as he grasped and attempted to clean his glasses with his shirt. A futile effort. He carefully steps out of his bed and drifts towards the window. 

He smiles. It’s a fantastic view. The castle is fantastic from the tower. Harry places his hand against the frigid window and slowly places his head on the glass, eyes closed trying to gain a semblance of peace. Harry had a feeling he was in for a long year. 

After a while, he moves away and just stares out the window. The moon along with the castle lanterns are the only source of light. He could see it all, Loch Dubh(also known as the Black Lake) seemingly bottomless with hidden dangers lurking underneath, the eerie Forbidden Forest with fantastic beasts both strange and terrifying hidden behind the trees, the fantastic view spread across for miles, littered with mountains and clouded by mist. If he could strain his eyes a bit, he swore he saw movement in the Forest. The beauty of Hogwarts never seemed to not amaze him. 

_____________________________________________

Harry was disturbed by the dream he could recall the pure fright and alarm it gave him but he couldn’t for the life of him describe a single detail that came from it. It has been a strange few months. Turns out his relatives have been lying to him his whole life. No surprises there. His parents, Lily and James Potter were murdered and not killed in a car crash, his twin was either kidnapped or dead and he was a freaking wizard. On top of it all he was a wizard. 

A wizard…

Him.

Whose bright idea was it to make him a wizard? 

And to make matters even more infuriating, it turns out he is the savior of the wizarding world. 

Great. 

You survive one spell and they suddenly pronounce this, that and this. 

His entire family were wizards and highly respected ones at that. Not just some young morainic drunkards who had children too young and got killed in a car crash. Like the Dursley’s always said they were. 

No… 

His parents died for them. For him. He was only beginning to understand now. They faced Voldemort and they died for it and somehow he came out a survivor. His parents’ bodies were apparently found at the scene but his brother Danny, they could find neither hide nor hair of him. 

Some proclaimed him dead, a lost cause. Hagrid said otherwise much like they never found his body the same as Voldemort, they never found Danny’s and he still believed him to be out there. Hagrid wasn’t the only one, he heard from the nagging Hermione the other day and Malfoy (the prick) that they gave him a title “The boy who disappeared”. With rumors ranging from being kidnapped from a Death Eater, to being spirited away. It was ridiculous. 

Harry didn’t want to hope, but with a life like his, he was stuck with it. Sometimes it felt too much and he wanted to hide away from the world. Sometimes he didn’t want to live. The world hated him. The Dursleys hated him and he had no one. Well, that wasn’t true he had Ron. He had the Weasley’s but who else? Was it possible he still had a family out there? Anyone. 

This is why Harry didn’t like to reflect upon but it had been a strange few months. He shivered. It is freezing and there it is again. That feeling. Something had happened. Something awful but it’s fine now? Weird. 

Speaking of family. The Dursley’s! Oh how Harry inwardly despised them yet still cared for them. It was complicated. Families were complicated. They were all he ever had and they lied to him. It was finally hitting in months after the fact. Though that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

It was the fucking Dursleys. 

Still to discover that he was a wizard from Hagrid and they fact they encouraged Dudley to beat the magic out him? Did that really make him a freak? 

Was it his fault for all of it for being born a freak? 

The Dursleys have always hated him and no matter how hard he tried to be good. It was never enough.

They still labelled him as a troublemaker and people believed them because the Dursleys could never do any bad, not after they took in their troublesome nephew after his parents got drunk and got themselves in a car crash, leaving him the sole survivor. Except that wasn’t the case. His parents were heroes, they died trying to save his and his brother’s life. 

They lied. Harry always suspected there was more to the story than what they were letting on but the rules of no questions kept him at bay. God how he despised them sometimes still as much as he hated to admit it, they were all he had in the world. Lucky him. Sometimes he felt like he deserved all the suffering that came his way. 

He had a brother. Maybe. Danny. That was another surprise and disappointment. They didn’t have the decency to tell him that he might not be dead. It was another thing he heard from Aunt Petunia in her rant about the Potters and from Hagrid telling him fragments of his family. 

What would life be like if they grew up together? If he never disappeared? Harry pondered, tracing his fingers against the frozen castle stone. He looked out once more out the window. He laughed internally. 

It was so late. The stars were so beautiful out tonight despite the fog. He rarely had a chance to see them, considering he was locked in his cupboard most nights. 

He couldn’t stay here if he didn’t want to disturb his roommates. Harry had already tested what floorboards made the loudest creaks and taking his time he made it out the door and made his way down the steps.  
_____________________________________________

As he took each step down the stairs, he remembered the letters. It hurt so much when Uncle Vernon took it out of his hands and burned them in front of him as kindle for the fire… Harry gritted his teeth, his anger on the verge of exploding like a pressure cooker. 

He always had to never upstage his cousin, the few times he did, he went without meals for a few days. It took its toll. Harry felt his inner lion roar. How cruel can you be to make people suffer? They were never actively physically abusive (were they Harry wasn’t too sure?) but they sure as hell weren’t saints. They should’ve just left him at an orphanage in all honesty. Harry wished they left him in an orphanage. It would’ve probably been better than that. He wanted nothing more than to just pack everything he ever owned. Not a lot in all honesty. And just leave. Leave the Dursleys. Leave his worries. Just walk away from all of it. 

He never even wanted to see the sign, the street or for that matter Private Drive ever again. For the first time in his life since leaving the Dursleys, he is free. Sure he still has copious amounts of school work and homework. Malfoy is a prick and Snape for some unknown reason hates his guts. Still he is free and he will fight anyone who dares to take it from him. This semblance of peace even for a moment. It was cathartic. He had known this feeling for a short while and he will fight anyone who dares to steal it from him. 

He had magic. He wasn’t a freak. There were others like him. He wasn’t alone. There was a whole new world to discover and Harry wanted to see all of it. 

He has a friend in Ron Weasley. Harry had friends before, in primary school but well they never stayed friends long. It was just his luck to have some of the worst teachers who made it quite clear of their distaste of him even before knowing his reputation. 

He had that look. His face curled in a constant scowl, not helped by the black eye, Dudley and his friends sometimes left for him poignant on his golden skin. His snapped glasses held together by sellotape, old clothes that didn’t fit and a variety of scratches and bruises that were inflicted onto him over the years, also cemented the myths surrounding him. So many made assumptions based on that.

He’s a troublemaker.

A waste of space. 

Dumb. 

Stupid. 

A Freak. 

He knew what they thought of him and they either ignored him at best for the other “smarter kids” or tried to make his life hell. It was hard sometimes. 

_____________________________________________

It was his fault. Harry often remarked to himself. It was his fault… Ron tells him it isn’t but it was. Harry slowly made his way down the concrete steps down the tower and to the common room, he needed some time alone. Just not in there. 

Why is he the hero the wizarding world is looking for? He knows nothing of magic and they declared him this, that and this even before he even knew what it was. 

Harry finally makes his way to the scarlet and golden common room where he spots two tomato heads with bespeckled freckled faces in frantic discussion with the other sitting on a pulshy couch. It was the Weasley twins. 

Harry hadn’t been at Hogwarts for long but he has heard horror stories from Ron and various other years of the Weasley Twins, reign of terror on the school. Scourges of Teachers and Filch’s Bane. Icons, the pair of them. They were only here for two years and they were planning on making their third year memorable. 

There was no doubt they were planning some new mischief and chaos for the school to behold. Harry came hid behind, he didn’t want to disturb them and they seemed very preoccupied, though he wondered what were they doing with that ancient piece of parchment 

“We know you're there Harry” Fred or was it George perked up, both of them looking at his direction from where he was out. The other encouraged him. 

“Come along, you’re always welcome here”

How they knew he was there he would never know (two years down the line he would smack himself of his utter stupidity) and the twins gave him two identical impish grins at him, Harry gave one of his own in return. 

________________________________________________

“So whatcha doing down here tonight” Fred curiously questioned, clicking his tongue as he teased Harry.

“Planning for a bit of mischief are you Harry or a midnight walk”, George picked off from where Fred left it with equal levels of banter. “Well if you are planning on taking a jaunt, we suggest you avoid Flich’s general office and the front of Snape’s Office and Dormitory. 

“Why?” Harry was dumbfounded. What on earth did these idiots do?

“We didn’t do nothing but we did happen to see two handsome devils putting up some glitter and pink paint, set to only get a certain bat around Snape’s entire office, classroom and well you get the point”

The idea of a Snape splattered in glitter and pink, let giggles escape from Harry’s lips. He desperately hoped they succeeded. 

There was no love lost there. Snape was what many muggleborns his year described quite bluntly as the “World’s Greatest Dick”. 

He was what many students declared to be one of the worst teachers in the school and he tended to be biased especially to the Slytherin’s. To the Gryffindor's it was like Snape was personally offended by their existence and made it his life’s mission to be as mean and as cruel to Gryffindor’s in particular. Despite being a Head Teacher and Head of House. Why he was still employed was beyond Harry. 

Snape this morning was particularly nasty. He went after a few kids their year and drilled them, embarrassing one young first year to the point she was crying in the middle of the Main Hall. 

Harry was very fortunate he stayed out of the way for that but already Snape singled him out in class and made him answer questions he had no idea what the answer was for. It would make sense Fred and George would like vengeance for that. Who knows what Snape had done to them to merit their wrath but Harry knew it was well deserved. George snapped out of his train of thought. 

“You never answered our question”. 

Harry stuttered, trying to explain himself “Oh I had a bad dream, I woke up and I couldn’t sleep again”

“Oh we know the feeling.” 

George reclined back into the sofa, relaxing himself. Fred copied his movements and Harry not wanting to be left out awkwardly sat at the edge between them. He kind of felt surrounded by benevolent vultures. Harry twiddled his fingers anxiously, he questioned them firmly. 

“So...What are you planning now” 

“Harry we aren’t planning anything” Fred coyly retorted, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face. George waved his hand downplaying the severity of their actions. “Well if you count learning to learn a tuba in to enlighten a few students of the joys of music, planning something” 

“Do you even need to learn to play an instrument to annoy people?” Harry retorted , not knowing what kind of horrors from the Weasley’s box of terror he is about to unleash with his comment. 

Fred and George sat there beside him, still and unmoving, Harry had a bad feeling about this. Especially with the ever present smirk growing wider. Harry swore he saw a gleam in their eyes. That boded well. (It didn’t) 

The pair of hellions ruffled his hair and pats his shoulder in appreciation. “Harry you have opened our third eyes”. Fred shifted over and waved his arms and down jokingly as if he was worshiping Harry as one would for their deity. 

“Oh hail great one. We are not worthy. “

Harry snorted into laughter, the first time he has done so in a long time. “Stop, stop”.

Yet they continued to tease him. Still “worshiping him”. However even with the twins doing their best to distract him, those intrusive thoughts returned like a boa constrictor it choked and constricted him. Harry sat upright on the cushioned couch and drifted into the vestiges of his own mind, comprehending his earlier thought. 

The Dursleys  
The Letters  
His Family  
Hogwarts  
All of it. 

Fred seemed to take notice and stopped, George following right after him. 

“Do you need a minute” Fred murmured quietly, his face one of deep reflection and care. 

Harry nods. Looking into the dying embers, he takes a deep breath. 

The earlier thoughts that have been plaguing him finally brought some real harm. He wondered if his parents survived and nothing happened to his brother would his dynamic with his family be anything like the Weasleys. Would anything change or would everything? 

“Have you ever wondered what life would be like if some people lived and others died… ?

“Awfully morbid of you there Harry?” 

“Oh.. I’m sorry.” He didn’t mean to mess up again. Great now they hated him. 

Fred gave a wry smile, one brimmed with longing and contemplation, George gazed into the fireplace silent. “But I can’t say you are wrong there. We have. Our mother lost her brothers, our uncles Fabian and Gideon, in the war. We were toddlers when they died.” 

Harry blurted out, his head on his knees as his arms were clutching his legs together. “Can you ever miss something without ever really knowing it?” 

Fred and George exchanged looks with each other, despite not speaking directly their exchanges said it all. They nodded and George croaked out. 

“Probably” 

They stayed in silence, the flames were choking out its last breath, Harry had a strange feeling about it. George simply threw a few logs, waved his wand and muttered Incendio. The flames ignited strong and powerful once more. 

“Are you homesick?” 

“Not a chance in hell” Harry hissed in disgust before realizing what he just said. He lowers his head. Ashamed of himself. 

“Whoa” Fred and Geroge exchanged shocked looks not expecting for Harry to burst into anger like that. 

“Sorry”. Harry burrowed his head between his knees again. He gave a hollow laugh. “It’s just...I don’t exactly like the Dursleys. I’d stay here all year if I could.” It seemed the fire was dancing fantastically away and while it pained his eyes to look at it he couldn’t turn away. 

“Can I just stay here for a while?”

George harrumphed as if insinuating that asking was pointless . “Yeah sure Harry”

“You’re our friend after all.” Fred pointed out as a matter of factly. 

Harry smiled. He didn’t think of his future nor his past at that moment. He was living in the moment. He liked this feeling. He hoped it would stay that way for a while to come. 

“Thanks, Fred. Thanks, George.” 

“No problem Harry”

He was in for a long year at Hogwarts wasn’t he. At least he had some people with him to make the journey easier. 

______________________

A confident and ominous figure strides forward towards a building in a bustling and packed city. He is masked by shadows and cloth. Though the outside world around him, they pay no attention or mind. Even if they were looking a second ago, they turn away, as if they know or fear what would happen if they look. 

It’s as if he doesn't exist. Though I can assure you rest assured he does in fact exist. 

He opens the door of a grimy and ancient house. He hated this place but alas it was home base in the meantime. He would have to move if he recalled what his contact told him but that was still a while coming. He sighs and removes his mask. It has been a day of progress alright but still, he is nowhere near complete. 

He is a handsome man with long silky hair tied back and a beard. He is currently looking at a bulletin board, crammed with photos, notes and any leads he could grab his hand on. He grumbles and mutters to himself. This man goes by the name Charlie Leonards and he is having a long and rough day. He was working on a major project and he is holding his head and muttering curses to himself. 

Not too much progress was made and it was eating away at him. 

Well look on the bright side he reckoned. At least he knew how to destroy them now. The bad news was finding means to do so. Or doing so safely. That was a whole nightmare in itself. Still that wasn’t the priority. The priority is recovering them. 

He groaned but sucked it up. He had a duty. He had a responsibility to destroy these atrocities. These objects created from misery, cold-blooded murder and despair. He will help destroy Voldemort. 

The thief bares his teeth with no real joy then turns and kicks a chair over and lands hard into the one behind him. He wallowed and stewed in fury and relief. He found the next horcrux. The bad news was that it was currently in possession of the Malfoys. This would be tricky, not to mention problematic. Still, at least he knew where it was. Next was for the others, that diadem was the thorn in his backside but he will find it if it kills him. 

To the world around him, he was legally dead. He was lucky. He got out. Alive at that. He nearly died many years ago but he was saved. 

It still took him a while to get over himself and his prejudices. He was still learning but he was getting better now. If he met the person he was ten years ago he would honestly punch them with no remorse… He was probably still a prick in all honesty though. He wasn’t perfect after all. 

Regardless. He would not let them down.

He won’t give up.

He will bring down Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Tom Riddle will die for good. 

He made a promise.

A vow to do so. 

He made so many mistakes in his life. Some he was only realizing now and it was his job to fix it. 

He looked at the date and he recalled a conversation with his saviour. The person who rescued him from the tides of war. 

Was it time?

Oh how he hoped they were right about this. 

Oh how things will be shaping up indeed. 

He picked up the paper, one he nicked from an unsuspecting and idle woman at the Leaky Cauldron but it was no ordinary paper, here the pages were alive and moving. The people in the pictures were animated and never seemed to stay still and the writing seemed to snake into your mind. It was still a gossip rag and spoke nothing of nonsense. 

The thief was about to fling it into the trash and burn it to the ground but he spotted something of value. Harry Potter was eleven and presumably heading to Hogwarts. He cracked open a bottle of firewhisky and took a long hard swing from it. He had a feeling he was going to be an alcoholic before the end of the year. That wasn’t even to mention the other issue across the pond. 

Riddle, he reckoned was probably planning stuff for Harry Potter or had wider plans. The breakout at Gringotts brought some concern but considering he himself stole the cup he couldn’t say much about that. That crusty old bastard was always planning something in order to preserve his life and dominate the entirety of the Wizarding world. He still can’t believe he fell for his lies and promises. He was so stupid. So very dumb. 

The War never ended, not really. 

The tension and the animosity between pureblood supremacists and muggleborns and halfbloods had never left and their hatred was signified with their laws and bile rhetoric. Things had halted but had never been resolved. Neither had discussed the pain and misery that was brought during those years. 

The War was put on still, so to say and the thief knew the one way to prevent another outbreak was to kill that fucker before it began. If he could. 

He checked the date again. Oh. Well, that’s a surprise. 

Had he really lost track of time that much? 

It was around time for a certain someone to make a spirituous appearance. The thief had a feeling to keep an eye on the next few events carefully. He gave a wolfish grin. One that would make his brother proud. Funny how things turn out. The world was in for a new awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking up the Msscribe drama at the moment and holy crap, that shit is legendary. Man stuff in the Harry Potter fandom in the day was wild. Glad it isn't like that right now...Right. *nervous laughter*
> 
> Moving on. I have good news and I'm glad to say that the next chapter is coming along nicely. Seriously thanks for the support so far keep it up. I want to know whether or not I'm fucking up or not. 
> 
> I hope I'm getting better at this. 
> 
> right here's my Tumblr if you have any questions. https://mightydragoon.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And here's to the next time. Slán go fóil.


	5. Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is something different. Something the world has never seen before bar one individual and even then. He is one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening. *hands over a new chapter and absconds to the hills*

Danny is dreaming. He is stuck in the mysterious void. He is enveloped by the darkness. He can hear crackling, harsh and horrific cackling.  
This isn’t happening he cries to himself. He cradles himself and rocks forth. It’s hard to breathe. No no. Stop this, please. The whispers continue. Always in his head. Out. He wasn’t sure.

_You will die here_

_Come with us Danny_

_**NO!** _

Danny howled, he didn’t want to listen to the voices in his head.

A kind motherly voice roared to him. _Stay Strong!_

Who is that? No matter who they are they are right.

This place will not be his tomb. He is shaking and without any sort of direction looks up. It was hard to make out in the abyss but he can hear, see, feel something up there.

A fatherly voice pleaded to him. _Look up!_

Without even realising it, he floats up, the darkness begins to be replaced by a cacophony of rainbow and lights. Something is stopping him from going all the way, however. He is trapped halfway. What can he do?

He looks behind his back. Everything seems to shift and morph. What? What is he doing in his parents' basement? He is at the portal again. In front of it. He is on the ground wearing his combat jacket and jeans, his favourite t-shirt with the red planet and tattered converse. There was something familiar about this now. But what?

The robotic door clearly marked for danger opens revealing the unseen world. Danny remembers now. He is dead and starts to laugh hysterically. He laughs so hard he begins to cry.

“That is hilarious... It had to be me”… Danny paused taking it all in before letting it all loose, cackling. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. “

He picks himself from the ground, glaring at the portal once more asking it this. “What now?” the portal flickered and crackled. Danny jumped in alarm and shrieked practically flinging himself on the ground away from the portal “What’s going on!”.

The portal exploded with new vigour and energy, it burst and twisted and turned, almost like a cyclone and Danny was drawn to it, the emerald light. He took another step forward, his fears evaporating, he reached his arm inches away from the portal. His eyes widened in wonder and horror perplexed at this strange machine.

“What are you?”

The portal could not speak but Danny could hear voices beyond, within it. Danny shocked for a moment, placed his arms to his side and called out once more.

“What happened to me. I’m not dead am I?”

**YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE NOT.**

The voice answered him as a matter of fact. It was strange and haunting. It was not cruel. It was no kind. It simply was.

“What?” Danny was so confused and growing more paranoid by the second. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Was it from the portal?

**YOU DIED BUT YOU DIDN’T DIE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.**

“What? I don’t understand.” Danny cried out getting frustrated. What did the voice mean?

**I DO. I AM SORRY WITH WHAT HAPPENED BUT HAVE BEEN CHANGED DANNY.**

“How do you know my name?” Danny called out to them, begging for answers. What happened to him. How did this mysterious stranger know who he was?

**I KNOW ALL NAMES AND I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU FOR A LONG TIME.**

**I FOLLOW ALL.**

**ESPECIALLY YOUR FAMILY CHILD. PAST, PRESENT OR OTHERWISE. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER ALL WILL MEET ME. IN FACT, YOU HAVE ALREADY MET ME ONCE BEFORE CHILD.**

That. Danny sputtered, confused out of his mind, his hands were at his hair clawing away like an irate cat. He was desperate. Something happened in that portal. He scratched at his scar, it was on fire, he looked at it and gasped in alarm, it was inflamed and glowing green. “Can you tell me anything?

**I WILL TELL YOU THIS. YOU ARE HALFWAY THERE. THAT SCAR SHOULD NOT BOTHER YOU AS MUCH ANYMORE.**

The jade glow vanished on his neck. Danny poked at it as if expecting it to glow but it did not. Danny felt as if a massive weight was taken from his shoulders yet something lingered. As if it were clouds blocking his vision and from seeing the true potential and raw power of the sky.

**BE PREPARED YOUNG ONE. FOR YOUR TRIALS HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN.**

**LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THEM, AFTER ALL, THAT. HA!**

**THE WORLD OF GHOSTS HAVE ONLY JUST BEEN UNVEILED BUT THERE IS MORE IN STORE FOR YOU.**

..What? Danny was on the brink of tears. This was too much.

Danny was getting a headache listening to this unhelpful being. He shrieked. The flasks behind him on the counter and the glass shattered. He stopped. He was glowing.

**YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE NOW.**

**SOMETHING NEW.**

**THERE HAS NEVER BEEN ANOTHER LIKE YOU BAR ONE. EVEN THEN YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM.**

**NOW. WAKE UP.**

**YOU WILL LEARN WHAT YOU ARE IN TIME. YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH.**

**WE WILL MEET AGAIN.**

____________________________________________________________

Danny opens his eyes gasping and looking around frantically. It was night. What time was it? He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Five minutes to exact. Weird. Wait a second. This wasn’t his room. He was in the hospital.

How did he miss that? He chuckles to himself, looking to himself where he is frozen. His left arm… he raised it upward, he shouldn’t be able to And he could feel something within him. Something strong. Danny shivered but even under the covers he still felt the cold… Danny could feel it in his bones, crawling across his skin, he was burned in more ways than one, Danny nearly let out a yelp when under the covers a toxic green light came from him. He took a deep breath

The hustle and bustle of the hospital could be heard even behind closed doors. Of nurses, doctors, cleaners and other staff rushing up and down trying to deliver their services.

Danny paid no mind simply shaking. Looking at his hands as he did so and tracing the ugly red lines ran upon his left arm. It happened, it really happened. He twisted his neck and saw a white lock of hair fall onto his face.

But what happened to him?

________________________________________

Some time passed by and before long Danny was discharged from the hospital and into the arms of his clingy and dotting friends and family concerned over what happened to him. He was in a coma for two days. From Friday to the dying hours of Sunday. His parents anxiously stuck by his side and were listening to his Doctor recommendations for him.

Danny mostly drowned it out, he was in an ocean of thoughts of his own but the only things that made it out were the possibility of going to therapy due to the trauma and checkups. His recovery was miraculously, almost supernaturally fast but despite that, there were little questions on that. That was unusual.

Strange.

Even back then, the thief was acting as early as the day of the accident.

Danny mostly stayed in his room those days he was off, recovering and tried to get caught up on homework, not that teachers were bothering to assign much to him. Danny tried not to wallow in his thoughts too much but all his problems kept returning like the endless boomerang it was. It was nonstop.

He had about a week to himself at home, where his parents mostly kept to and were given a temporary ban from the basement. Sam and Tucker’s parents grilled them out but were for the most part sympathetic for what happened. Both of them were really shaken by what happened.

His parents finally got the chance to celebrate their greatest achievement, slightly undercut by their son getting electrocuted but there is no need to mention that. Honestly, Danny wanted to put all this behind him but… things were getting stranger and weirder yet again.

Sam and Tucker came to him in private one day and told him outright, he changed. Danny felt a sigh of relief and dread come to him. His worst fears and hopes were true. It wasn’t just him. They both told him that he fell through their arms when they tried to get him.

Literally.

As if he was a ghost or something. Danny felt different, he didn’t feel like something within him was screaming to be loose, hidden in his skin and bones and he was struggling on understanding it.

He was currently in his room, chatting away to his friends on his bed lazily kicking into the air. Tucker was currently fiddling around with his PDA, trying to improve it. Sam was idly flicking page to page in her new book, probably a Necronomicon, knowing Sam.

The words returned to him.

**YOU DIED BUT YOU DIDN’T DIE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.**

Danny died. No matter how much he wanted to deny and look away from it. No matter how much he wanted to bury his head in the sand and ignore it and hope it will go away. He died there..But he didn’t?

He was alive and breathing. Yet he could feel something within him. A cold feeling. Something that has been calling to him since the day he stepped out of that portal. A feeling he’s been evading since that day. He wanted to break it out. Break free. Go wild. Danny stood, fist clenched and he shut his eyes and focused.

Focus. He told himself. Focus.

Deep breaths.

**YOU ARE HALFWAY THERE.**

“Danny what are you doing” Sam questioned

“I am halfway there,” Danny muttered before reaching, reaching, reaching.

 _There!_ He found it.

He grinned nervously. His eyes sparkled and flashed an eerie toxic colour. The same green from the portal. A glow emerged around his waist, almost like a hula hoop as it ascended and descended around him, he felt the shift in his bones, in his very essence.

_HE TRANSFORMED._

“Woah!” Sam murmured gobsmacked

Just like from the portal”. Tucker wistfully recalled dropping his PDA without care.

As both Tucker and Sam gazed at the floating boy. Danny descended onto the ground and walked to a mirror and truly looked at himself for the first time.

He was blue, well cyan but still. He was blue.

He felt so different now, _EVERYTHING WAS_ , he felt weightless and indeed his feet were no longer on the ground. He defied gravity itself. The very laws of physics. Danny stretched and poked at his skin and analysed his appearance, Sam and Tucker doing the same from a distance, still without words. His freckles were green and were spread across his face like constellations.

His hair was waves and lightning, never still and seemed to move side to side, loose and uncontrollable. It couldn’t be contained. Danny looked down and noticed he was still wearing the same thing he was wearing when he entered the portal only it was black. Not white. Well kinda. It seems the colours have been inverted. He had a hood. Awesome. His goggles have changed too, the glass was now a strange emerald colour. How Strange. He lifted them and saw the same portal energy circling in his eyes, granting him power. Woah.

“You are really something now Danny?” Sam breaking the silence announced to Danny the obvious.

“He’s a ghost Sam” Tucker had to be the one who said it.

“I’m a ghost,” Danny announced to himself, the realization kicking him in the chest. “But…” Danny stammered “I’m alive, how am I a ghost”

“Urgh” Great, even Sam didn’t appear to know and Tucker seemed to be drawing as many blanks as her.

Danny fell back onto his bed, shifting back, exhausted. Seems to change, transforming or going ghost just took too much out of him. Already he was drained. He involuntarily shivered.  
He huffed. Tucker and Sam fell onto their back with him, looking up at Danny’s starry ceiling. He made his parents make it for him when he was a child and he had zero regrets looking at the night sky in his own room. Danny reached out his arm to the sky, sighing.

What even am I anymore? Danny dismissed those words, and spoke them out without realizing it “Halfway there my ass.”

“Halfway there” Sam snapped up, repeating Danny's words. The realization clear as the dawn on her face.

“Wait?!” Tucker cried, he too jolted up, waving his arms in a mixture of amazement and fear. He too came to the same conclusion.

“Is it possible?” Sam eyed Tucker. She wasn’t certain but she seemed to have an idea at what happened “Do you think?”

“I mean…” Tucker chuckled and threw his hands up in frustration. “I guess.”

Danny hated it when his friends were being vague and cryptic, it tended to lead to misunderstandings. “Guys what are you talking about”

“Wait you haven’t figured it out.” Tucker seemed surprised by that.

Danny gave a deadpan glare. Obviously he did not figure it out. “Guys I’m dumb. Spell it out. Please. ”

Sam started to pace the room trying to spit out the words “Danny you might be half ghost?”. Danny was flabbergasted and incredulous, he flung himself up.

“Half What?”

“You might be half ghost dude,” Tucker said almost mournfully. Sam continued making great gestures to emphasise her point. “Look I think whatever happened just split something in you. In half. “

“I’m halfway there” Danny muttered to himself looking at his arm with the Lichtenberg figures leading up from his fingertips to his elbow, jaggedly painted across. “I’m halfway there”.

“We are here for you!” Sam announced suddenly. Danny looked on at shock. This was something new, unprecedented, he didn’t know what he was yet, he could be dangerous for all they knew and they were willing to stand by him.

“No matter what” Tucker grinned slightly uneasy, placing his arm on Danny’s shoulder. “Until the end”.

Danny stood there for a moment and smiled at them. He really did have great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the Mystery Meat rewrite but then it turned out that chapter was a bit longer than I expected and it was more sensible to make this into a chapter of its own. (Easier for me) I'm planning on changing a good few elements of the original pilot, namely the conflict, nerfing a few of the absurdities and incorporating more character development for that. I'm planning on monthly updates at the very least so by the next time I will see you all will either be at the end of May or June. 
> 
> I have never written anything like this before so I hope I'm doing well and I hope to try and deliver on your promises. If not well, this is why fanfiction exists. 
> 
> See you all in the meantime and I wish you all the best. 
> 
> Slán go fóil.


	6. Mystery Meat Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a Chapter that ended up longer than I expected. This time featuring 50% more plot than the original.

In his honest opinion. Danny wasn’t released from school long enough but hey what about it. It wasn’t like a week was enough time but then again, his parents and Jazz had concerns over whether or not he could handle being away from his peers for so long and leaving Danny alone was all too concerning. No one should be left to their own thoughts after all that occurred.

So here he was again. Monday...He groaned out loud, attracting many unwanted glares and apathetic glances. This was going to be a disaster. It has been nearly a week since the accident and Danny ever since letting it loose for the first time, well he’s having difficulty learning how to keep it settled.

It was enough to learn that he was a ghost living under a family of ghost hunters. That he could keep a secret. He could blend in as he always did. He was used to that. But blend in without control of his stupid powers that he had for a week.

Danny was quite frankly screwed.

It was a miracle his parents or even Jazz hadn’t noticed yet. Yet one of these days. Danny was terrified of just one wrong move, one wrong word and BLAM!. It would all be over. It didn’t hit him at first with the whole parents as ghosthunters and then it did.  
Fuck his parents were ghost hunters and the cherry on top of this recipe of disaster that was his life. The portal was working and ghosts were coming out.

GHOSTS WERE FREAKING REAL AND COMING OUT OF THE PORTAL!

Danny was already a weird kid he often thought to himself but this...It just made him a freak. Halfway there between life and death. He walked the tightrope of existence and inched towards the fringes of it all and god he wanted to tell his parents, someone so badly what happened. But they won’t understand, he bitterly pondered. They won’t understand.

Just the other day, his father was yammering to his friends about hunting ghosts.

___________________________________________________________

That was a weird day. His Dad was yammering on about some thermos he couldn’t get working and nearly scared his very spirit out of his body by nearly seeing him in his ghost form. Danny felt overwhelmed. He was so close to breaking down in class and just screaming. He was inches away from a breakdown. Wes was muttering furiously behind him, Dash was kicking on Mikey’s seat, Kwan was having a morality crisis, Star and Paulina were gossiping.

Was there someone in his head whacking it with a wrench because that’s what this headache was like?  
Was someone in there eating his brains because he felt so hollow and empty?

**YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH.**

Yeah, but what was it, asshole voice who didn’t explain shit.

WHAT THE FUCK WILL I SEE SOON ENOUGH!

Damn near-death experiences never telling you anything useful.

No, they just leave you cryptic bullshit and trauma. Oh, thank god he was going to a therapist outside of school because he didn’t want to visit the shrink in school. It seemed everyone who went to her ended up more depressed, downtrodden and consumed with despair. How the fuck did she even get a job here? Because it appeared to Danny all she did was make things worse.

It was ironic since she was the peppiest person in the school who relished off of misery, while Danny personally thought Wes needed to get a severe reality check he did agree that there was something off with the Counsellor, Penelope Spectra. Maybe she wasn’t a soul eater who feeds off of misery but she needed to be fired asap.

Danny whistled out a long breath, utterly done. He looked to the sky with its puffy clouds and bright sunny beams blazing down on the world below, the birds were tweeting and singing without a care in the world.

Why did it feel so wrong?

Something was missing.

What?

Sam and Tucker had found him and they were discussing the current situation and Danny explained the close encounter with the Fenton Ghost Gapper, a new invention his mother finished this morning, used to communicate with ghosts. That was a close one, he turned invisible in front of them while they were turned away. The machine itself outright told them he was a ghost. He got lucky, but for how long. He still didn’t like the suspicious looks his parents gave him on his way out, though that was admittedly directed at Jazz, not him.

Since he transformed in his bedroom that day for the first time, he’s been constantly losing control of his powers, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. If he could at all. Would he never get the hang of it?  
Oh, he was going to die for good in a week if he couldn’t control them. He either floated in the air at night and somehow ended on the roof, asleep, or went intangible and landed on the kitchen table, hard.

Seriously what the fuck was he now?

Maybe he should tell them… Then again… They might kill him for good if they discovered he was a ghost. His dad and mom made the machine though, they might be able to make something that could reverse it...Right?

Danny wanted nothing more than to return back to normal.  
Then again there was no guarantee, he would ever be normal again. Not that ever was, not that he saw it like that.  
Should he just suppress it and hope it goes away?  
No that would just be wishful thinking.

Danny wasn’t the only one having issues with his parents. Sam was raging a storm and hissing out venom to any who would hear of her parents. They took her latest thing with the whole piercings rather badly, but they couldn’t do much about it, you weren’t supposed to move them when the wounds were still there, so they had to suck it up for 6 weeks at least but that wasn’t it, there was something else involved. Sam wasn’t telling the full details of why her parents had pissed her off but Danny could read between the lines, he could tell that it involved them. Tucker’s face was grim as he gritted his teeth in fury, oh so both of them knew what it was about.

Why didn’t he?

Sam muttered almost dejectedly “Parents don’t understand, they don’t even try...Why can’t they just understand”, Tucker patted her shoulder to comfort her.

“What did they say”

Not to get involved with you two, that you guys bring nothing but trouble, just hang out with those lovely girls Paulina or Star”, Tucker only made an annoyed face at that, Sam apparently had a history with girls like Paulina, Danny still didn’t know why Sam hated her, one that went unmentioned in the group. Sam only morosely continued her tale. “I keep telling them I hate talking to them, but they don’t listen. Even when I was doing what they asked of them, they just ignored me. What am I supposed to do? Stay invisible, not get interested in what they hate.” Sam gave a true witch’s cackle, going feral. “Not even for a minute.”

Danny took what Sam said into account. She was right, but then again her parents were an extreme example but still. Maybe he shouldn’t tell them. They would not understand? Right! What about Jazz? No. Yes. What should he do?

“Guys what should I do, should I tell my parents?”

“Yes”

“No”

The different responses sent shockwaves in the group, Sam and Tucker always had their differences but they seemed united, well not right now or this week in fact. Sam turned to Tucker in confusion.

Tucker took that as his cue to explain himself “Danny I know you're scared but are you sure, not telling them is the better for the long term”. Tucker did make a fantastic point there if Danny told his parents they could deal together with it. “I think it’s the best move, I mean they love and care for you right-”

Sam lept in, criticising Tucker's statement while Tucker continued to defend himself. “Tucker are you sure that’s a great idea, they are ghost hunters”

“Some ghost hunters they are, Sam, they never caught a single one, let alone seen one.”

“Even more reason not to tell, they might not understand what Danny is, they might misunderstand and think Danny is some ghost possessing their son and try and do something drastic.”

“Sam, they might be able to help Danny go through all this, isn’t that what parents are for.?”

Danny was in the middle of this and never felt so conflicted in his life. To tell. To keep it secret.

What should he do?

He didn’t notice his feet being sucked into the black hole that was the ground. Fortunately, Tucker and Sam did and grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him back above the ground.

DAMN POWERS!

Tucker sighed “God I am starved I haven’t had a hamburger all week” Danny rolled his eyes. Today is Monday you had grub yesterday, quit being so dramatic Tucker.

Sam interrupted Danny's thoughts with a shocking revelation. “Well sorry, you aren’t getting one today. Or any meat for that matter. Not today at least, I changed the menu.”

“You did what!” Both boys shrieked at that. Danny recalled Sam talking about changing the menu for a while now but he never actually thought they would listen to her especially since they were only here for like 3 weeks.

Tucker's head was low, he seemed to be on the verge of tears, he pleaded with Sam, hoping desperately it wasn’t true. In fairness to Tucker’s, Sam’s ideas tended to backfire into their faces, sometimes literally. “Please say psyche”

“No.” Those two words shattered Tucker, as he placed his head against the locker and started to slam his head against it, muttering “why” to himself, unresponsive to the rest of the world.

Danny had a bad feeling about this.  
_____________________________________

Sure enough when it came time for lunchtime. There it was, a healthy alternative menu. The vegetarian solution. Danny didn’t give a damn about this at first, but then he saw what was being served and grimaced. It didn’t look appealing in the slightest. He cursed at Sam internally, why couldn’t she get some good vegetarian food. It looked disgusting. It looked like mud and if Danny was being honest it quite frankly looked like shit.

Why did Danny have to be right about this?

He was regretting not making his own meals today so much but he was not risking touching any of the food in the house after most of it got contaminated with ectoplasm. Again...

Great job trying to try for healthier and less environmentally damaging food Sam, Danny had never been a big meat eater ( although he wasn’t a vegetarian himself), his time going to Indian groups in the community (thanks mom) has served him somewhat in that, but if this wasn’t convincing him to turn to meat. He shuddered.

Tucker gave a massive wail at the sight of what seemed to be grass on bread, mashed up spuds (the only appetising dish), the healthy stew and what looked like literal dirt, Danny had his suspicions about what it actually was though and kept his eye on it. Tucker approached Sam not as a friend, but rather as someone who betrayed him and stabbed him in the back. “What have you done”

Sam gave a smirk that any internet troll would be proud of. “Tucker it’s time for a little change”

Danny spoke up “Sam I get you are one for change and all, I mean that’s good and all but isn’t this a little drastic, it doesn’t even look good and I have no clue what half this stuff is.” He lifted a spoon and shoved it into her direction as if asking her to analyse the texture like some sort of scientist. “Like what even is this stuff.”

Was Sam trying to poison him?… Probably.

“Hey don’t knock it if you haven’t tried.” Sam nonchalantly said as she actually started to consume it without grimacing or hurling up. Danny had to suppress the urge to vomit, Tucker nearly almost did.

“You could’ve given us a head’s up” Tucker's muffled voice came from the table, his head was slammed against, defeated.

“She did, we just didn’t pay attention to it” Danny hesitantly put a small mouthful in his mouth and spat it out instantly, choking. WHAT WAS IN IT? He told Sam his honest opinion, “Sam it’s garbage.”

Sam rose to the food’s defence “it’s not garbage”

Tucker and Danny not even looking at each other spoke in unison. “It’s garbage”

“You couldn’t even give us good vegetarian food.”

“Hey I suggested a change to the menu, I had no idea this was what the school was planning to sell”

“It’s Casper, Sam, this school is the pits, they probably cut corners to all your suggestions and got it on the cheap.”

“Oh if you hate it so much why don’t you ask the staff to change it

“Maybe I will”

Their argument was so fierce that Danny nearly didn’t notice the familiar portly teacher standing behind them. Danny, hushed for them to calm down, gesturing manically to let them know there was a teacher behind them. They almost didn’t notice, too lost in their arguing but thankfully they caught notice.

Mr Lancer in fact.

Fortunately, they weren’t in any trouble oh but Danny wished they were because Mr Lancer was congratulating Sam on the suggestion of introducing a new healthier menu for the school.  
Tucker sniffed the air and all of a sudden went erratic and stared intently at Lancer as if trying to uncover and blackmail him into submission.

When Mr Lancer left, leaving them in peace, Tucker looked Danny dead in the eye and cursed “Fuck the teachers, they ain’t following the new menu”

“How do you know”

“Danny I could smell the meat off of him, I know that smell, that fucking bastard, teasing me with my own true love-” he glared at Sam “-that was so cruelly taken for me”

This provoked another debate. Groan. Danny felt like he was a child stuck in a custody battle between two controlling parents, that actually wanted to be left with the grandparents or literally anyone else. His body felt the same as he flickered in and out of existence, invisible one moment and visible the next. He shrunk low. Trying to avoid attention.

_Not now._

“Why are you so obsessed with meat”

_Could anyone see him?_

“Why are you so obsessed with changing the menu?”

Danny began to tear up, his breath slowing down, he was struggling to breath

_Don’t notice him. Ignore him. Look away. Please._

_Did those two just like to fight with each other or what?_

_Why were they like this?_

_Their arguments have been getting worse all week._

_This was more than just the menu but what?_

_Why were they fighting?_

Danny stopped, flickering in and out of existence when suddenly he hacked and started coughing, when he felt a massive wisp of cold air escape him.

Oh no. Not again. What was it now?

Danny had figured from the previous attack on him and his friends, that the breath thing was some sort of detection thing. Like a rader of sorts, used to tell him whether Danger was near or not. Rather a ghost sense.

Danny growled at them. “Guys leave it be, we got bigger problems” He pointed to himself, hinting strenuously to Tucker and Sam, something was up.

The banter halted and Danny, Sam and Tucker gave each other identical nods, all of them then twisting and turning their heads up and down until Tucker spotted something in the distance, near the serving area. He pointed towards it.

“Over there, that doesn’t look like Lunch Lady Ethel”

“No they don’t” Sam confirmed Tucker’s suspicions, confused as who the stranger was, “Who is that?”

“The Ghost?”

“Only one way to find out. “

The trio stood up and got ready to move, they had to deal with this but they were stopped in their tracks.

“FENTON!”

Fuck. C’mon, give him a break.

“What do you want Dash?”

Dash looked rightfully pissed as he dashed towards them, at the moment he appeared demonlike, Danny swore he could see Dash with horns, exuding flames as much as his malice towards him. If Danny was right he probably blamed him for his woes. Again.

Then again, he was gone for a week, with not much explanation, time off and the teachers were going easy on him ( because ya know he nearly died, did die but you know the point) but Danny never explained any of it, to anyone else. He kept to himself much to his classmates’ annoyance.

Still, what was it today, blame a Fenton day? Actually Amity Park would probably make that a national holiday, now that he was thinking about it.

“What have you done with the menu”

“I didn’t do anything yo -

Dash didn’t give him a chance, now pissed that he tried to insult him, grabbing at his collar, providing Danny with a death glare. Danny wrinkled his nose. Urgh, he smelled like a troll with his bad breath. Damn, where was the teacher or lunch monitor when you needed them? Oh yeah, not paying attention, as per usual. The lunch monitor was probably being bribed again by some seniors, who prefered to go to Nasty Burger or any other restaurant for lunchtime. So he was on his own. Danny didn’t want to get “wailed” on but that was getting more and more likely by the second.

Dash’s voice was low and dangerous. “Look, Fenton, I know this doesn’t mean much to you, but I know full well these are going to be the best years of my life” He narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening on Danny’s neck. “I know there isn’t much for me beyond Casper and I intend to make the most of it.”

Was Dash taking all his aggression and problems out on him for that? Screw it! Dash blathered on about how he blamed him and blah blah blah, he heard this spiel before. Danny only knew what he had to and was to stoke the fire and think fast, he didn’t want to deal with Dash right at this second. Especially with a ghost on the loose.

In the distance, he spotted the weird compost dish (topsoil?) and he knew what he had to do. Was it fate? Was it destiny? Indeed. Danny was going to start a food fight. So without thinking, an apt summary of Danny's life from here to the future. He slammed the compost into Dash’s face and screamed.

“FOOD FIGHT!”

Pandemonium broke out. No one was safe.

NO ONE.

Danny dropped to the ground, he kept close to it, through the flying projectiles and food missiles, the ground was the safest place to be.

To his left, he could spy Melissa with no hesitation slamming what looked like mashed potatoes into Wes’s face much to his disgust. To his right Paulina hiding behind a food tray shrieking, still splattered, by the hybrid mud stew, Valerie hissed in fury, transforming into a Kindly One, shrieking for vengeance and had lept to action, furiously firing food as if she was a gunslinger, at the guy who had the misfortune of spoiling her new top.

Some people were enjoying this way too much like Alex, who was whooping, wearing the dribbled stew on him as a badge of honour as he tried valiantly to destroy as much as he possibly could before someone stopped him. Dude was a lunatic. Among many others caught up in the war.

What had he done?

He dropped to the floor and crawled beside Sam and Tucker who themselves were trying to not to get hit, wincing at the sight. Oh, they were so in trouble, especially him. Lancer was going to throttle them.

He could hear Dash shriek at him behind “YOU’RE DEAD FENTON” but was halted in his tracks as he was splattered by Mikey and Dexter who flung what something that looked like dung at him and Danny took that as his cue to get the fuck out of there, fleeing the scene of the crime. He made it into the kitchen.

Already, Danny felt something akin to pins jabbing him into staying alert, he was in danger. Sam and Tucker were full of jitters, their teeth chattering.

“Did no one think to turn on the heat in here” Sam grumbled hugging her arms, goosebumps lining up. She was deeply regretting not bringing a jacket.

Danny recalled a conversation with his parents “It might be a cold spot, I think the ghost is in here, c’mon”

Tucker’s prodded Danny’s shoulder and asked him a simple question “Danny how are we going to handle this if it gets out of hand”

Danny frowned, he had no real response other than “I don’t know.”

And he really didn’t know.

He would have to burn that bridge once he crossed it. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

_____________________________________

A few minutes from now. Mr Lancer walked into the cafeteria and saw a scene taken directly from a war zone. He eyed it in disbelief. Students shrieking, yelling and howling, all the while projectiles and missiles of food were flung through the air. He cried out in despair at the mess and mass destruction.

“LORD OF THE FLIES. WHAT HAPPENED HERE, PEOPLE!”

Several students paused, and thought to themselves for a moment, Oh crap. But not everyone stopped, in fact, some people kept at it and one soul, I won’t mention who, which actually flung mashed and ground tofu into Mr Lancer’s face.

Mr Lancer started to shake, it felt like the building was starting to rumble as if it was seconds away from an earthquake with his anger. (It was actually the Lunch Lady but the students didn’t know that) He bellowed.

“DETENTION FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED IN THIS AND WHO STARTED THIS MESS!”

A din began to emerge once more, from the crowd of people as Lancer took massive surveillance, at the event in question. In all his years he had never seen a food fight to this scale before. He could see one boy Graham he believed his name was, rocking on the ground, horrified by what he saw and experienced. Wes (he was not a ghost, thank you very much, oh thank mercy, the Fentons didn’t get involved when he accused him of being a ghost), his face mashed together with potatoes, he turned to Melissa (her stepfather is going to be a nightmare to talk too) who only shrugged uncaringly.

The Jocks shrugged and huddled together whispering who got who, they made a mini-game of who could get the most people. (Lancer was slowly going insane, oh he didn’t want to make that many phone calls and slips, he couldn’t handle this)  
Others like Mikey and Dexter who just realised the repercussions this may have on their future and not to mention their parents, the duo were sitting down, hands in their heads, wishing for everything to go away. (So did he, boys, so did he)  
Paulina was pissed, her favourite skirt got wrecked and she wanted to make someone pay. (that they will)

Dash who was more mud monster than man thundered as he moved the gathering as Moses did to the Red Sea, he shook his fist, stew splattering everywhere from the roof to the floor. “FENTON!”

Mr Lancer sighed. His teacher senses that kicking in at the start of the year already told him Fenton was going to be difficult (he honestly thought his gut was lying), but still to this extent and Fenton didn’t appear to be the type who would start a food fight.

Mr Lancer knew he still needed to uncover more of this. While Ms Rodríguez and Mr Campbell arrived and began to settle down the rambunxious preteens and tenacious teenagers, he announced to the crowd.

“THE REST OF YOU STAY HERE, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS CAFETERIA UNTIL I GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS MESS.”

He pointed to Dash. He most likely spotted them exiting, as he could find Fenton or any of his friends anywhere.

“Do you know where he went? “

Dash nodded and started walking towards the cafeteria. Mr Lancer followed him. That boy was in so much trouble when he found him.  
_____________________

The trio approached the kitchen, silent as mice, the trio turned their heads out the door, staring at the floating green lady, wearing a net over her head, an apron and a pink garb.

Tucker gazed at her, whispering, “this shouldn’t be so bad”, he let Danny and Sam gain greater access to the view of the strange figure from the door they were hiding behind.  
She was around the stoves and freezer area, she seemed to be searching for something but what? He chuckled. “She doesn’t look like much, she looks like my grandma. “

Danny piped in his own opinion, wisecracking as always, trying to elevate the situation. “Shouldn’t she be haunting a bingo hall”

Sam was a bit wearier and cautiously told them. “Careful guys, we don’t know what she is capable of.”

Danny knew it was now or never, so he stepped forward, Sam and Tucker trailing slowly behind, Danny could feel the goosebumps on his arms resembling something like stones. The stench was a contradiction of itself, it smelt of fresh and deliciously cooked food but it also snuffed off rotten flesh and mouldy fruit and vegetables. Danny felt sick when he approached her, she noticed him and turned around to face the trio, Danny nervously said

“Eh… hello.”

She tilted her head, seemingly in pain, gave a kind smile and politely asked: “Hello children, today lunch is meatloaf but I can’t appear to find any of it.”

Danny grimaced not liking what he had to break to her, as he raised his hand to emphasize his point. “I don’t think you will be able to, the menu has been changed.”

“WHAT!”

SHE SCREAMED. The Lunch Lady demeanour snapped, it only took a second but the once friendly and polite woman had transformed into a demon. She exploded in size and her hair went wild as an out of control forest fire. The room itself seemed to ignite, in scalding heat, Danny felt woozy under the intense glare she gave him. He gave a nervous laugh.

“Ergh”. He struggled to let the words out. As he was gesturing to her to try and calm down. “Someone may have changed the menu.”

It seemed the Lunch Lady took a grave and personal offence like someone personal went to her grave and desecrated it. She seemed to take this issue seriously. Danny didn’t have a good feeling what this meant for the person behind him, who suggested they try out a healthier alternative menu for a week. (cough, cough, Sam Manson, cough)

“SOMEONE CHANGED THE MENU BUT”. She was on the verge of tears yet didn’t show them, she was a pressure cooker waiting to be set off, she appeared to be in denial as she rapidly tried to rationalise what had happened “BUT THEY TOLD ME THEY WOULDN’T CHANGE IT. THAT MAN”. She burst into flames and Danny screamed in fear. She could kill them all, if they messed this up, what was he thinking, he had to try and calm her down a bit, so he said what he thought into words.

“Woah calm down” He held his arms out in a placating manner, yet it didn’t work, if anything this only served to infuriate her even more. Her hair stood up on edge and her eyes scorched. she seemed to expand dramatically in size by the minute. She was at her tipping point.

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN CHILD. THE PRINCIPAL HIMSELF TOLD ME THAT THE MENU WAS PERFECT AND THEY DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE A THING!”

“Himself…” That was a curious statement, how old was this lady? Danny, not looking behind him, trying to block his friends from harm, questioned them “Hey Sam isn’t the Principal is a woman.”

WHAT!

Sam nodded her head, slowly, answering Danny’s question. “Yes. Principal Kiwa Ishimaya”

The Lunch Lady howled as if she was in pain at the revelation. “No this can’t be true.” She howled and spat at them, incensed “WHAT CRUEL CHILDREN YOU ARE TO BE TELLING ME LIES. THIS CAN NOT BE.”

She slammed her hands against her face and screeched, the whole kitchen seemed to react to her despair, as the cupboards, once locked, slammed open, the freezers and fridges began to shake and move and the cutlery began to dance dangerously towards them

Tucker having enough screamed back. “HEY LADY WE AIN’T LYING!”

LIARS!

Sam and Tucker were flung onto the ground by the shockwave she sent their way. Only Danny was able to withstand the blast, the windows shattered and he shook, he didn’t want to fight her. He barely knew how to and his mother always told him it was better to run or try and defuse rather than fight head-on. Somehow Danny knew that wasn’t an option here.

The Lunch Lady suddenly went quiet, yet the room behind them burst into an explosion of emerald flames swirling the air above her. The pressure cooker had exploded. Danny was reminded of the portal but he swallowed his fear.

“STAY BEHIND ME GUYS!” He yelled trying to comfort his friends. His friends, on the other hand, were Sam and Tucker however so...

“Yeah I feel sooo safe” Sam sarcastically muttered.

“Yeah right like that’s going to help.” Tucker rolled his eyes.

Yeah.

Danny raised his arms to the sky and focused like he did in his bedroom and called for the power within him, screeching, “I’M GOING GHOST!”

Danny reached within himself and found the unnatural feeling. He reached out and accepted it once more. He willed himself to transform and was engulfed with cyan light before the familiar hula hoop surrounded his body.

There he opened his eyes.

There he was in the familiar hazmat suit, the one he died in, his white locks that flowed gently like waves of the ocean and his toxic radioactive eyes hidden by his goggles. His body hummed and thrummed with power but Danny was terrified and did not know yet of his true potential.

“I COMMAND YOU TO- errrr-... GO AWAY!”

The only response he got to that was the Lunch Lady waving her gloved hand (was it just him or was she more monstrous than before) towards the dirty dishes before directing it towards him.  
Danny flew and darted in the air, trying to dodge and avoid the plates contorting into strange positions as he did so, he willed himself intangible, the dishes harmlessly passed him, it was an odd feeling and was even stranger to see plates and bowls pass through him crashing against the wall.

Oh, Danny felt very guilty about that and what that probably meant for the school but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Sam and Tucker on the ground below him. They were going to be hit by those knives, forks and broken dishes if he didn’t do something

_Save them._

So he did. He hurtled towards them and grabbed their shoulders and focused on making them intangible. Danny recalled every time he wanted to be invisible, to not be hurt and tried to pass on those feelings into his power, to protect his friends and in a moment of do or die. He grabbed them and pulled them backwards away from the violent ghost, who grew fangs and whose eyes resembled bloodstained red spheres than eyes.

They fell against the floor in the lonely school hallway, beyond the cafeteria heaving desperately for air.  
______________________________________

Danny started to laugh maniacally at the absurdity of events that occurred. Tucker only gave a thousand-yard stare as he mumbled at the absurdity. “Oh my god it worked”

Danny echoed his call, with a massive grin on his face, joyous at the grain of something positive with his newfound powers. He looked at his hands. Sitting up from the ground they landed on seconds ago.Amazed that it was his own power which did that. “Holy shit it worked”.

Sam only grumbled and hissed on the ground, she was annoyed this was what her attempts had brought them. “Is this a bad omen for me trying to suggest some positive change”.  
But before Danny and Tucker could respond to that.

CRASH! WHAM!

The hallway lights flickered for a moment before they were violently extinguished. Beside them, the lockers were strewn open, all around him Danny could see floating textbooks, pencils and erasers rushing down the hallway. Was people’s possessions and other objects going to class or something, he joked to himself.

The THUMPS and BANGS continued. Danny yelled in shock, Tucker screeched and Sam stared around the hallway in surprise. More and more lockers doors were unsealed, emptying the contents in an instant.

There the Lunch Lady stood (well levitated) her head askew, her smile demented and ugly, showing her teeth in all its grim-faced glory. Her eyes burned into Danny’s chest, spinning and bright red. What came out of the lockers twirled and spun around her, protecting her somewhat as her personal hurricane, but that didn’t seem to be what she was summoning.  
The trio once more dropped to the ground as more projectiles and debris flew past their heads, then Tucker took notice of some of the latest additions to the Lunch Lady’s inventory.

“It’s meat.”

Indeed it was, dozens if not hundreds of rotten, cooked and frozen meat. Old tossed away burgers, frozen chicken for future lunch meals and lots of medium-rare steaks and rib eyes, wafted the air with both delicious and disgusting odours. All of which engulfed the Lunch Lady. Danny nearly vomited right beside the trash can right then and there. Beside him he could see Sam looking very green and Tucker, hand over his mouth hurling inside.

“WHY IS SHE SUMMONING MEAT!” Sam screamed at the two demanding answers from anyone and anything to what in the world they were witnessing. Danny had better questions to ask

“WHERE IN THE WORLD IS IT COMING FROM, ALL AROUND?”

Tucker shouted his theory above the roaring din, the sound was indescribable, almost akin to being beside multiple planes before taking off at once.

“I GET THE FROZEN STUFF, EVEN THE ROTTON STUFF BUT WHERE IS THE COOKED- OHHHH I FUCKING CALLED IT, DAMN YOU, LANCER!

He shook his fist in the air at that. The Lunch Lady only continued to raise her arms out, twitching, her body glitching into something even more monstrous and back into the default form that Danny and his friends saw her in.

Bit by bit, each piece of meat began to stick against her, her armour from the lies which the children told against her. Until the only thing that remained was her eyes no longer scarlet, now a radioactive jade, much like Danny’s own in his ghost form.

She leered over them, insulted with their very existence and how they carelessly acted in front of her with disrespect and impunity.

“NOW CHILDREN YOU WILL LEARN EXACTLY WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FIVE FOOD GROUPS AND WHY YOU SHOULDN’T LIE TO ME”

Her neck snapped and for a moment, it seemed like the fight was over before it began. She was once more in her form before the trio incurred her wrath. She had a warm and gentle smile on her face once more as she summoned a cookie out of nowhere and offered it to them, cooing. “Cookie”

The trio looked at each other and immediately returned to her face awaiting a response and frantically shook their heads. This was a trap, it had to be a trap. There was no way it wasn’t.

No matter what they did, it only served to ensure the Lunch Lady got angrier and angrier, she seemed stunned they refused her treats, despite the earlier threats she spat and shrieks at them. It did not matter as she snapped back into her more monstrous form once more, growling demonically, almost chortling “Heh, TOO BAD!” she raised her hands, now clawed like a bear, lethal to the touch. “PERISH!”

Danny rushed in front of his friends, once more, valiantly standing before the Lunch Lady. She will not take them from him!

“THE ONLY THING THAT HAS AN EXPIRATION DATE IS YOU”

But Danny was exhausted. He had never held his transformation in this form for so long, he only had it for a week. It was draining into his bones, depleting his life and sucking him dry. He couldn’t keep this up and sure enough. The transformation unwillingly broke. Danny frantically patted himself down, around his arms and torso.

“Oh no.” Danny looked at his hands realising he was now human once more. Usually, he preferred to be human but now wasn’t exactly the time. “NOT NOW!”

“LOOK OUT!”

Danny tried to duck and land onto the ground but he wasn’t so lucky. He froze and the Lunch Lady managed to seize him by the collar of his jacket and flung him into Tucker, who was standing beside a locker away from the action.

BANG!

Both hit the lockers and slumped onto the ground in pain. Ow! Tucker rubbed his head and his back. Ow! Oh shit! He raised his arms to block the wave of chaos coming his way. The previous utensils such as the textbooks, papers, pencils and erasers that the Lunch Lady brought into her hurricane of destruction landed onto them. Danny lay unresponsive on the ground knocked out for the moment.

At such a critical time. The Lunch Lady ominously made her way towards Sam, plodding loudly and dripping sauce onto the ground below. The Meat Monster opened its mouth and judged Sam’s soul. It quietly muttered.

“It was you wasn’t it”.

Oh no. Tucker thought to himself. Did she just figure it out? Or did she hear what Sam said earlier?

“IT WAS YOU WHO CHANGED THE MENU?”

Yep… she figured it out. Tucker could only helplessly watch, as he was trapped by the heavy bundles of paper and books, he managed to get his hand out, he reached towards Danny, the only one who could do something. No use. Danny was not responding.

Sam stepped backwards, slowly trying to gain distance from the pungent stench and vibes she got from the Lunch Lady, before turning around to flee. The Lunch Lady quickly caught up to her and lifted her up the ground and captured Sam, clutching her tight in her massive hands, crushing her.

Oh no.

She let a resolute cackle as she fled down the hallway, Sam with her.

OH NO!

The hallway was now lonely and silent, apart from Tucker and Danny, but Tucker was freaking out so much. Danny on the ground unconscious.

_It reminded him so much of before. Danny twitching, as he fell after leaving the portal, unmoving, dead, changed._

He shoved the debris off of him and landed on his knees next to Danny, who moaned at the pain.

At least he was responding now.

Tucker frantically shook Danny by his shoulders “Danny ...DANNY! WAKE UP.”

Danny blearily opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, woozy and dizzy, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Tucker, although angered with Sam for various reasons he would never willingly explain to Danny, still deeply cared for his friends, and having one on the ground injured and the other kidnapped and having god knows what happened to her was panicking.

Tucker went to support him and lift him, Danny was trying to stand himself, but was flailing without direction. Both boys staggered against a locker, their eyes directed at the desolate walk where Sam was taken. Tucker, gulped and began to shake Danny to get his attention, who was slowly but surely regaining his sense. They couldn’t waste much time here.  
Each second wasted here, was another second of Sam’s life on the line. They couldn’t afford that. Sam might be able to handle it herself but that was highly unlikely. Out of all of them, Danny was the one with powers...Lucky him and Tucker couldn’t do squat. He screeched at him. Urgently.

“Come on! Change back! We gotta go!”

That being said they couldn’t anticipate, two hands emerging from the shadows and seizing them at gunpoint, pulling them away from the action and taking them prisoner.

A familiar voice came cutting through and sent shivers into their hearts. “You two aren’t going anywhere”

It was Mr Lancer, his face told the two there was hell to pay and not even the Lunch Lady herself would stand in his way. The mess that the students earlier inflicted on him was mostly cleaned, thanks to a towel he grabbed from the janitor’s closet, except for his garments which were spoiled by the war in the cafeteria.

Dash's whiny voice came behind him, the boys then knew where Lancer found them, “Told ya you'd pay Fenton!” Though he was quickly cut off by Mr Lancer, who was 110% done with this nonsense and this entire day.

“Silence Dash. The only reason you are here is that you led me to them but you are not excused in this yet. I’m getting to the bottom of this. “ He spoke with such a flavours drive and determination that wiped the grin from Dash’s face and replaced it with one of fear.

Danny and Tucker exchanged looks once more. This time of apprehension, concern and hope?

Huh, Dash wasn’t getting away with this, but then again Danny did start a food fight. Danny wondered how that went. Still was Mr Lancer actually competent. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t.

Still...

How would Mr Lancer react if they told him ghosts were real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Danny, that's not how any of this work, but good luck with that. This first episode will play mostly the same but I hope to spice things up a bit and change a few things namely the confrontation and Danny's arc of belonging and becoming Phantom. As well as the impact of said accident itself. He isn't there yet but he will find it in due time. I've decided to split these chapters in terms of pacing. Abyss was originally part of Mystery Meat but eventually, I realized I had too much stuff and I needed to split it.  
> Next Chapter is out next week, hopefully. I mean I already have it written but I just need to iron out the kinks of it more. Make sure everything is flowing smoothly. Until then see you until the next time. Slán go fóil.


	7. Mystery Meat Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally begins to come to grip with his issues and helps his friends get through it too but there's still a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now a legal adult. So here have a special birthday chapter on me.

As Sam was being ragged down the hall, she began to really contemplate her life. One tends to when you pissed off a demon from the depth of hell. Ok, she was exaggerating but still.  
Sam was wriggling and writhing, trying anything and everything to escape, even going so far as for reaching into her pocket for any spare pens or pencils and stabbing them into the Lunch Lady’s skin, but to no avail or luck. She still had an iron lock on her, and Sam was trapped with her. 

How did she know, did she listen to what she just said earlier about the Lunch lady being a bad omen for her wanting to suggest some change to the stagnant environment or did she truly look inside her soul and figure it out from there? 

Those are questions which Sam had questions too yet all that came to a grinding stop. Literally. 

“Agatha” a hushed frightened whisper broke the silence. 

Sam had to twist her body to see who said it. 

It was an older teacher of theirs, a mathematics teacher. He was an elderly man, maybe in his sixties or was it seventies, he had a wrinkled mug, wispy white hair that stuck out in every direction (Sam was reminded of Albert Einstein every time she saw him), his bark brown eyes stood in awe and terror, staring at the Lunch Lady. Did he know her? 

The Lunch lady seemed to have the same confusion as Sam did, demanding him to spill what he knew to her.  
“WHO ARE YOU, I NEVER MET A TEACHER LIKE YOU BEFORE HERE AND I KNOW ALL OF THEM” 

He flinched at her booming composure and wrath. Then stopped. He stood firm and resolute. He said to her, with great sorrow. “ My name is Mr Jack Simms, I was a student here over fifty years or so years ago. I know you because you were the Lunch Lady, who served me and my friends lunch all those years ago” He took off his glasses, wiped his glasses still not believing what he was seeing, he chuckled somewhat at the nostalgia and continued, taking mind of the Lunch Lady’s no Agatha’s shock. He knew her. “I must’ve been in my final year when it happened, I believe, you had a busy day, a stressful one, and you took a heart attack in the cafeteria and collapsed” 

“Jack Simms” she whispered to herself as if she was trying to grasp at her memories as one would grasp a pen for the first time and use it to write, she seemed pained and angry at it. 

Mr Simms looked away, unable to look her in the eye, still shivering yet reminiscent of a tree, stood tall and proud. “You died Agatha. You died. You’ve been dead for over fifty years….I… I don’t know why you are here?” He was still shivering and shaking. Was it grief, terror, confusion? Sam didn’t know. Yet Agatha...

She went ballistic at that. “NO, IT CAN’T BE TRUE, IT CAN’T BE”

Mr Simms shook his head, apologetic, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“NO...No. No. No. It’s not…. It’s true, you’re not lying. I..” Agatha stopped, her grip on Sam loosened but Sam was still unable to free herself. She placed her free gloved hand against her forehead, comprehended the truth. She was dead, yet she had returned.

She winced and howled, her scream could be heard throughout the school and many were petrified on the spot, unable to move, not wanting to, for fear of disturbing the beast. Mr Simms began to rapidly step backwards, away from the unstable spirit but there was no need, she flew off, dragging Sam with her. Sam groaned internally, not wanting to upset her more than she already did. She was deeply upset, discovered she was dead (how she didn’t beforehand was beyond her)

Sam could hear her, her voice was muffled but still. She could hear the Lunch Lady, muttering repeatedly to herself. Almost like a mantra. 

“I’m alive. I’m alive. I’m alive. 

“How am I here otherwise?” 

___________________________________

As Mr Lancer paced violently beside his desk, Danny was pinpointing his past mistakes which led him to this moment, most of which returning to that fatal day in kindergarten which only led to even more disasters. Such as the one before him. Mr Lancer’s manner was composed as he steadily read out his, Dash’s and Tucker’s files to them.  
Danny was reminded of those ace notch detectives he often saw on late tv and some of those old shows his mother liked, Murder She Wrote and whatnot when he spotted Mr Lancer expertly recite their details. (As expected for an English teacher) Danny was so immersed in his own thoughts he was violently slammed out by Lancer slamming his hands on the desk and yelling at them.

“Why did you conspire to destroy the cafeteria?” 

Oh yeah, that. Wait, destroy?

“The Cafeteria is covered from ceiling to the floor, with this-” It seemed that wasn’t in Danny’s head. Oops. Mr Lancer shuddered in revulsion at the thought and gestured to his shirt- “gunk and that’s not even mentioning what happened to the kitchen” 

Danny gulped. He was in trouble but he had his reasons for trying to get out of there. “ I was grabbed by Dash, he was going to attack me, I only threw that, urgh, what was it called at him, urgh nevermind. I only threw one thing at him and then I left. I didn’t stick around for the rest of it. Tucker wasn’t even involved with any of it” He threw his hands in the air at the injustice of that. Tucker nodded and stood to defend himself from the judging eyes of Lancer. “I can confirm Dash was seconds away from wailing on Danny”

Dash hissed at that but bit his tongue. 

Mr Lancer pinched his nose and furrowed his brow. It seemed the matter was more complicated than it seemed. “Mr Baxter if so you are most certainly not exempt from scorn, but Mr Fenton neither are you, also I have another question to ask, what happened to the kitchen”.

Tucker and Danny gave each other nervous looks, Danny shrunk into his seat and Tucker refused to look Lancer in the eye. Danny tried to speak up. “Mr Lancer, you won’t believe me if I told you but….” Danny giggled nervously.

Mr Lancer gave him an odd look but encouraged him. “Yes go on.” 

“It was a ghost. I don’t know where it came from, it looked like one of the lunch lady’s here, she had green skin, white shoulder-length hair, urgh-” 

Tucker jumped in. Not wanting to leave Danny in the dust. “She was wearing a pink dress, had those yellow gloves, a hairnet, and she went nuts.”

“Boys this is ridiculous” Mr Lancer was getting really annoyed at this, yet impressed with their creativity, Dash was snickering discreetly beside them. 

“Yeah she started to get mad when we told her someone changed the menu and she was mad at us for telling us Principal Ishimaya was the Principal, she seemed to think some guy was the principal” 

Mr Lancer let it be as if to humour them, yet he didn’t seem to be convinced. “Did she say who the Principal was” 

“Nope. She went full-on demonic, started throwing plates and other stuff at us and we just booked it the hell out” 

“She followed us into the hallway, opened literally all the lockers and started summoning stuff including all the meat in the school”

Danny covered his mouth and nose recollecting the smell, it was dreadful and he swore it was stuck in his nostrils, he gagged.“God the smell, I’ll take that rubbish cafeteria food over that, any day”

Lancer looked at them in disbelief “Boys you can’t possibly-”

BANG. The door was slammed to its hinges and Mr Simms darted inside, short of breath and sweating profusely. He exclaimed. “GHOST!” 

Danny and Tucker eyed each other in confusion and amazement. On one hand, their story had some credence on the other hand…..Oh who were they kidding, they were still screwed. 

Lancer deadpanned. “What….”  
Mr Simms walked up to him with dead seriousness and started to shake Lancer down. “Lance, I just saw my old dead lunch lady Agatha, turn into some sort of meat monster and kidnap student, I need someone to tell me I’m still sane and not just hallucinating”

“Wait, student... SAM! Where did the lunch lady take her?

Even Dash paled at that, this was far beyond what he could handle.  
Mr Lancer threw his hands up and huffed. “I am not paid enough for this.” 

“What do we do?” 

“I don’t know Jack, we have never had anything like this before and if I hadn’t seen our lunch literally fly from right under our noses I would have called you crazy.” 

“Should we get the others” Mr Simms nodded, relieved but tense. Mr Lancer sighed 

“Yes. I believe so. Boys stay here. I need to find the other members of staff, this day has already been weird enough”

Mr Lancer and Mr Simms rush off towards the staff room to relay the bad news. Dash muttered under his breath some nonsense, that Danny didn’t quite get, he was deep in thought and internal fear. He stood up, ignored Tucker and Danny and ran out of the room no doubt to reunite with his friends, leaving the duo to their own devices. 

Danny huffed and along with Tucker sat up from his seat. “Well, that happened. I don’t know if it’s still a good thing or a bad thing to tell them ghosts are real.”

Tucker turned to Danny with seriousness and honesty “I have a feeling that it was better for the long run and beside you say what just happened with Simms. I’ve always had odd feelings about this town but Danny I think things are going to start to go crazy around here. Like this is only the beginning. I’m telling you now, The Lunch Lady wasn’t the first ghost to come out of your parents portal and she won’t be the last.” 

Danny groaned at that recollecting the previous ghosts. “ Tucker I hate that you might be right about this. We really need to sort that portal out and at least get it under control but that might take a while.” Tucker waved that aside. 

“It doesn’t matter right now. We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped.”

“I still don’t know how she figured it out.” Danny walked to the security cameras and scanned his eyes for any sign of the Lunch Lady or Sam, he asked Tucker. “Do you think it's part of her powers?”

Tucker sniffed at the air but answered Danny “Or maybe she heard Sam talk about changing things around and jumped to conclusion and it just hit her later. Doesn’t matter.” He sniffed the air once more, the meat the Lunch Lady used as armour was strong and he pointed to a nearby direction. “There”.

Danny once more glances a peek over at the wall of CCTV camera, providing multiple perspectives of the school, it seemed the food fight was well and truly over but they had no idea what was going to occur. Following Tucker’s direction, he spotted it. The Storage Room where the canteen gets its food packed to the brim with boxes of uneaten and uncooked food and most importantly meat. The very last camera showed him a trail of meat juice leading to their location. 

Danny smirked. He got it. He had never been so excited to see meat. “Check it! Meat trail.”

Danny concentrates once more and feels the gentle thrum and glow engulf him once more, as he goes ghost. He took Tucker's arm, and focused his energy and being into turning them both intangible and finally for his last trick, phasing them down through the floor.

He was getting the hang of this!  
_______________________

They made it into the storage room without much fanfare but to Tucker, it was that they were crusaders on a quest to find the holy grail and they found it. 

Tucker whooped and rushed towards the boxes of what Danny gagged, assuming it was meat. (it was probably horse or rat but Danny wasn’t going to be the one who pointed that out), Tucker cried tears of joy. “Sweet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it! Look at all of it. I’m in love. 

Danny smacked his hand to his head and deadpanned in disbelief. “How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?  
Tucker seemed to escape his stupor waving his hand to deflect the issue. “Details.” He grinned and proceeded to investigate the storage room, searching for Sam. “I’m amazed there’s still a bunch of meat left.” 

HAHAHA

Their eyes widen as they hear maniacal laughter laced with sadness nearby. They two tiptoed behind the boxes, to hide their arrival, they could see her, she was glitching, fluctuating between her kind and manic personas, she was circling Sam, captured up to her neck of the Lunch Lady’s meat, Sam was struggling and trying to ignore the Lunch Lady. 

“Not only do you insult me by changing the menu” She was lean and mean one second and the next she was more merciful and considerate for Sam’s wellbeing. Danny had never encountered a ghost or anyone for that matter as bizarre as Agatha the Lunch Lady. The Lunch Lady full of concern bemoaned to Sam, “But my dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?.” She conjured a chicken leg out of the air. Where did she get that? Did she make it? Danny just decided to leave it be, he already defied the laws of physics and the universe by existing. 

Sam, proud and defiant, spoke to her, fuming. “I’m not your child and we don't need meat.” She looked her right in the eye, no fear. “That's a fact! It does more harm than good to the environment.” 

Silence….

Pure silence. 

Not even Tucker and Danny’s empty open mouths full of horror at Sam’s defiance could’ve prepared for what occurred next. 

Agatha reverted back to her evil form, the wind began to howl and to bellow around her. Once more the air was pungent and the meat boxes began to shake. She screeched. 

“SILENCE!” 

She giggled. She was losing it. She wasn’t handling the revelation she heard from Jack too well. Nor the change. In both life and menu. She was dead, yet she was damned if she wasn’t the best lunch lady in Casper High. She pointed at Sam, for her, the Lunch Lady was a judge ordering her death sentence. 

“You need discipline, manners, respect! Do you know where that comes from? MEAT!” For a moment all stilled the eye of the hurricane. She politely smiled, trying to please Sam somewhat and conjured a fried cod and a drumstick. “Chicken? Or fish?”

_______________________________

Danny could stay still no longer he had to act. He quickly adjusted his goggles over his eyes and pulled up his hood, masking his face, to guard him against the world and all those who could harm. Tucker could see what he was doing and stood ready for his cue, Danny gave it. 

“I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!”

“On it” 

Tucker ran off towards Sam and Danny flew, hoping to catch the Lunch Lady off guard, and low and behold, she was. She turned to him completely unprepared which allowed Danny to punch her into the wall, she collapsed. Danny hovered towards her. He didn’t speak but the look on his face said it all. The young boy, electrified with power beyond any measure, the glow that came from his lenses told Agatha without a doubt he was furious with her. 

Agatha snickered morosely, her head lowered, all pretences and sanity gone, she was prepared to fight for any semblance of normalcy, any sense of what she once knew. 

Meanwhile, with Sam, she was currently watching the action and had mixed feelings seeing Danny like this, true he’s here but still, it was her fault, she told him to enter the portal, even if she didn’t know what would happen, she still did, both her and Tucker. They did that to Danny. Speaking of Tucker, he was trying and failing to drag out of the mess she made again.

“I'll have you free in no time, Sam but this ain’t over!” He gripped at her. Now trying to dig through the sticky and slimy meat like a dog would be trying to bury a bone. Urgh. She hated every single second she was stuck here. She was going to be sick. Still, it was Tucker...

She frowned at him, expecting better of him. “You've gotta be kidding me. Use your legs, Tucker”. Tucker didn’t give a shit and ignored her in favour of shouting at her. 

“Shut up!”  
_______________________________________

Danny crouched low, he prepared himself he was going to try and kick, he leapt up, the sky was on his side, the winds in his favour, he somersaulted flawlessly, but he was halted by the Lunch Lady, more learned of him. She caught his leg, leaving Danny to flail and dangle helplessly upside down at the Lunch Lady’s mercy. Danny forgot for a moment of all his powers and felt fear in his bones. 

The Lunch Lady was amused, Danny proved her theory. “Don't you see, child? This is why you need meat! You're skin and-” she tossed Danny as one would toss a bag of wriggling cats into a river, wait, bad example “-bones!”

The tables had turned on him, the wind no longer in his favour. Danny was sent into the wall just as he punched the Lunch Lady. minutes ago. Danny didn’t want to get hurt, he didn’t want the pain and his body acted in his favour, turning him intangible, he phased halfway into the nearby hallway and in between the wall. 

The Lunch Lady raised her hand, she exploded with power, emerald flames dancing all around her, she summoned shish-kebabs, their ends sharp and deadly, not enough to hurt him, actually, Danny wasn’t going to chance it, knowing the lunch lady she probably infused deadly energy into them, he had pulled himself back into the fray and spotted what the Lunch Lady had done, so without thought, shifts and splits himself. 

The Shish-kebabs hit the wall, but it avoided him completely. He was lucky she didn’t use knives, why didn’t she, did she not want to use them. Ah well better for him. Danny panted in relief and beamed, he didn’t know he could do that. It was short-lived, much like Danny’ own life as the Lunch Lady deranged began to summon every single piece of meat in the complex into making her armour for the war she was about to wage on Danny and his friends. On the bright side at least Sam was free now. 

The bad news was they might die (Danny again) in the next minute or so. 

What a twisted magical transformation. The meat monster had returned. In seconds she had captured Danny, similar to how she captured Sam not too long. 

Tucker screamed to Danny, scared but determined. “Hold on buddy!” 

History repeats and rhymes. Danny, captured by the Lunch Lady, he screeches as he’s flung against a wall, turning intangible and passing through just in time. Unfortunately for Sam and Tucker, this meant her attention was drawn to the next biggest threat in the room. Them. She loomed over Sam and Tucker, for a moment, giving a bloodthirsty grin, was it just them or was her teeth stained with blood..? She growled loudly, reminded Sam and Tucker she was a deadly being that could kill them at any moment and the only person standing in her way, was currently in the other hallway, trying to gain his bearings. 

Tucker turned to Sam, terrified, “Run?” Sam nodded, her face laced with terror.  
“Run.”

In unison the two bolted for the door, that would guarantee their safety, but the Meat Monster anticipated that and blocked their escape with a gigantic pile of meat and knocked them onto the ground below. Danny finally gains his bearings and returns to the scene of the crime, Sam and Tucker fleeing away together from the Lunch Lady, though escaping is unlikely for them. They were going to get hurt or worse. 

Save them. The Voice in his head whispered loud and true. 

Danny sped flew towards them, time was of the essence and he was determined not to lose them. Just as the Lunch Lady prepared her attack, Danny intervened and took hold of them, he turned them all intangible and flew through the wall.

After all that, Danny was just exhausted, he had never kept this transformation for as long as this before and not only that, he’s pretty sure he overexerted himself with the intangibility, flight and even staying in this form. The room was spinning, black spots began to enter his vision, he nearly didn’t notice, Sam’s voice of concern.  
“Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted.” Danny tried to defend himself but it was kind of hard when you are stumbling around like the town drunk and trailing off. “What? Of course not! What would give you that idea?”

Danny's head slumped and they hit the ground. Ow. Tucker and Sam winced but that was nothing compared to Danny who was dead to the world, passed out. He reverted back. Leaving Sam and Tucker to their own devices, they looked at each other. 

They had a lot to settle. Namely that. 

And what better time to settle it when the subject of the matter was sound asleep.  
_________________________________

Arguing loud, incessant, nonstop, arguing. From both Sam and Tucker screaming at each other and from what he could tell it was getting worse. He groaned and then sat up with a loud yelp. Which puts an end to the fight. Tucker and Sam seemed shocked at him and looked down at him in alarm.  
Danny was so confused at what was happening right now. “ Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?” 

Tucker put on a straight face and said with utmost seriousness. “You passed out. We took you here. You've been asleep for four days!” That really woke Danny up, he stood up in alarm and battled with the logistics of that. “Four days?!”

Tucker composure broke, oh that bastard, he was chuckling at Danny’s misfortune. “Nah. It's only been a couple of hours.” Sam punched Tucker's shoulder at that. 

Danny slumped against the cramped space, why was he in the janitors closet, after everything he was very much shaken. He took several deep breaths and just stayed still, eyes closed. This had been a very long day and it wasn’t even hometime today. Danny didn’t even notice, Sam, placing her hands on her hips to continue ranting to Tucker. 

“I swear this is the second time today that your carelessness almost got him killed.”She paused for a moment and glared venomously at Tucker. Tucker meanwhile copied suit, dripping animosity in full suit to Sam, incredulously he gestured to himself. 

“That’s hilarious, I almost got him killed. “ There seemed to be some hidden meaning behind those words and Danny didn’t like it one bit. Sam crossed her arms, defensively she seemed very hurt by that. She turned away. Tucker mockingly struggled to conjure up his next words wisely. “The only reason why all this is happening is that you had to be unique. Urgh,” He looked at Danny and faltered. “You had to take away the meat and change the menu, now if you excuse me I’ll be off” He stormed away from the closet slamming it behind him. 

Leaving behind with a stunned, fuming Sam and befuddled Danny. Now when Sam is furious about something or passionate she tends to dig her heels in the ground and stand it. Unfortunately, this tends to backfire. Sam snapped out of her stupor and slammed open the door and yelled to Tucker. 

“ YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT TUCKER! I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS! 

Sam too, billowed away much akin to a bat souring the night sky after him.

Danny sighed and stood up, he could see his friends fading away into the distance. That definitely wasn’t over the menu no matter how Tucker made it appear as. He still didn’t know what it was but he was damned if he didn’t sort it out. He had a feeling it involved. He winched and pinched his brow. He prepared himself. It was time for this to end.  
______________

Danny knew where his friends were, so he darted towards the entrance, it was also the best place to find the Lunch Lady, who knew what she was doing but Danny suspected she was waiting for hometime for her grand finale. He jumped downstairs of the school’s outside entrance where he spotted Sam and Tucker, currently in one of their most vicious fights yet.

It was ugly, the two were exchanging some low blow insults and it was intense but Danny knew he had to stop this. He was starting to understand why they were fighting. It started last week, it was subtle but Danny had noticed how Tucker and Sam turned away from him, was it because they were ashamed of him. 

“Guys”. Danny hissed, his breath, sharp and deadly. His eyes unknowingly flashing green. It cut the argument to a close. Both Sam and Tucker halted, their shoulder lowered, almost ashamed yet rage still clouded their judgment. “I know this isn’t about the menu it’s about the accident isn’t it.” 

Sam and Tucker didn’t answer, only exchanging brief but emotional looks at each other, only realising the harm what was done, with their friend, breaking under the weight of the sky on his shoulder. Danny did indeed crack under the strain of silence and the looks they were giving. Bursting into tears, he blubbered. “I’m so sorry. I was so stupid”

Sam began to tear up, yet she held off. She was fiercely hugging herself. She directly told him that, “It wasn’t you Danny we told you to go into the portal.” she shook her head, huffing, staring Tucker in the eye and nodding, finally accepting what happened. “It was me. Even though I had no clue I still made you do it and…” 

Tucker bitterly laughed, looking into the distance at the traffic, “I found it so cool that your parents made something so cool, a portal to another world, unheard off, but when it failed, I didn’t think it was because your dad forgot to put the on button on the inside, rather something else. You came out changed. Dead. Half of what you were. I tried to blame Sam but no it was my fault too. I just…”

“Forget it” Danny cutting in, “guys I’m the one who entered it, I’m the one who pressed the button like I said it was an accident. It’s ok.” He wasn’t actually fine but they didn’t need to know that. 

Sam interjected, still upset at Danny's reaction to the accident, how could he act like this was fine? It wasn’t!. “But it isn’t you’re dead.”

Danny waved that off, he started to walk more onto the grass away from the school, Sama and Tucker followed him as Danny dumped part of his frustrations of the accident on them. “Half Dead. I don’t know why I’m still here. I should be dead. But I’m not. Maybe I got another chance or this is my afterlife or reward or something. I’ll find my purpose but right now. We got a Lunch Lady to fight. “

_______

Either the Lunch Lady was listening for her cue to wreck shit up or that was one heck of a coincidence. The blue sky and the fluffy clouds melted away, a blanket of ashy grey encompassed the sky and the wind began to howl. Danny stepped forth, drying his tears on his sleeve, his expression determined, he narrowed his eyes and closed his hands into fists. He felt his breath go cold, and the freezing smoke escaped his lips. He chuckled. It was her. A crowd of students preparing to leave the school, looked up, in fear and alarm, at the massive collection of meat composed into one massive monster, designed to destroy everything. Nearby hotdog stands, other buildings beyond the school, and everything from the meat locker and storage room. She must’ve been saving this up for the end of the day.

“IT’S LUNCHTIME!” She screamed cackling maniacally, transforming into a Godzilla sized meat monster towering over the school. Although even with the most intimidating and terrifying monsters looming over them. It does not stop some brave or well stupid souls from defying against them. In this case, it was both. A random student, screeched back fleeing away from her, along with everyone else, who started to scatter in every direction possible.  
“IT’S NEARLY HOMETIME YOU CRAZY BITCH!”

Tucker facepalmed at the absurdity of it all, and at the utter betrayal of his favourite food doing this to him. “Why? Just Why? Meat, why have you forsaken me.” 

Danny looked left and right and frowned. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable transforming in front of all these people but he couldn’t find a place to hide...But? That’s it. He spoke to Tucker and Sam and subtly told him his plan. “Guys, we’ll talk more later, but do you want to hug and make up?” His friends nodded understanding completely and threw aside the hatchet for later. 

Danny focused once more, directing all attention away from him, masked in the embrace of Sam and Tucker, people’s gazes turned away. They didn’t know why or ignored it in favour of running away from the massive meat monster dead set on consuming all of them.

Amongst it, Danny emerged in his ghost form. Ready to battle once more. He will not lose this time around.  
___________________________

Jazz was having a decent day so far. She stood up and was directing her Jazz approved advice to Spike, a somewhat troubled teen, with a mohawk and wearing a myriad of piercings, tattoos and make-up. Jazz had struck an odd friendship with Spike, for some reason they just clicked together, guess that’s what two outsiders do best, they home in on other like them much like a homing missile. Jazz was so close to getting through to Spike, one of her friends and clients. 

Amazingly she and Spike somehow evaded the chaos of today, in favour of focusing on more significant matters. Jazz was usually a source of support for a lot of people, but despite her friendliness and kind mannered nature, she found it hard to connect with people and make friends at times. A problem she was determined to rectify, even with her autism, Jazz will rise above it all, she swore it.

Jazz said slowly but confidently. “Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them.”  
Spike frowned, apprehensive but a tint, a semblance, of hope remained, “You really think so.” 

Jazz smiled assuring him, placing her hands on her hips “ I mean you don’t have to tell them everything, especially stuff you aren’t comfortable with, try it slowly but try to tell them how you feel!” She waved her hand aside, jokingly, “I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything.”

Just as she said that a massive green net came over her, capturing her. “WHAT” She yelled in surprise before being dragged away. Spike who was watching this, his eyes widening and he took it as his cue to exit. Nope, he was not dealing with this! Behind the bushes were ironically enough Jazz’s parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. This morning Jazz was acting strangely in their view, she offered to take Danny with her to school, technically it was with him on the deathtrap that was the school bus, but still. How odd? Almost as if she was possessed?!? 

Jack cried triumphantly, “I've got her!”. Maddie’s head merged from the bushes and both she and Jack exchanged looks. “And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!”

Maddie was sceptical, on the whole matter.“I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why isn't she phased through the net?”

Jazz began to boil and steadily bubble to explosive levels in rage. It explained why her parents were acting so strangely around her all day. “Because I am not a GHOST!” 

(No, she wasn’t, in fact, they had ignored the real ghosts behind them as The Lunch Lady left the portal this morning, not to mention their own son.)

She defended herself in this kangaroo court, that was her parents’ judgment and flung the net off. Casting them in a court of her, she began to list the atrocities committed against her by counting them with her fingers.  
“You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?

Jack held the newly made Fenton Thermos in front of him, he bellowed, “Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!”

It, of course, did absolutely nothing much like the portal in the begging, rather it ignited tiny sparks before fizzling out. Jazz was entirely unimpressed by the spectacle with both parents and the thermos. Jack took a close examination at it and began to properly scrutinise the thermos. Jack thought for a moment, “Hmm.” He then shook it up and down. Nothing. “Darn thing still doesn't work!”, pouting in annoyance. 

__________________________________

This was a bad idea. Danny thought as he narrowly dodged a ferocious attack from the Lunch Lady, he soured the sky, trying to get an opening but the Lunch Lady wouldn’t give it to him, attempting to bitchslap with her other hand but as the Lunch Lady learned, so too did he. Danny rushed in and waited and then there, he kicked her as hard as he could on the torso, she toppled over. Tucker and Sam hid behind a building, trying to avoid confrontation, for now, they would only get in the way, they were watching the action unfold, they grinned. Tucker spoke proudly of his friend. 

“He really is getting better at this.”

Danny directed his gaze to the Lunch Lady, she fumed and he smirked for a moment, feeling the newfound rush of confidence and capability, It’s been a long time before he felt like much, let alone anything. Was this adrenaline, this rush of excitement and potential? It was incredible!  
He wiped the smirk off his face, and once more grimaced, he had to focus right now. He couldn’t let himself- CRAP!

The Lunch Lady walloped him and he was sent rocketing off into the sky above, higher and higher. 

Sam winced, clutching the wall, for support, “I sure hope he can take a punch.” 

Danny groaned in pain at the punch and hacked out a deep breath. He has never been so high before, there was no support, no nothing below just him, he should be terrified, scared but he wasn’t. Despite being dead, he never felt so alive, so free, soaring the skies, he was a bird, a Raven of Casper High, somewhat. Still, she would not defeat him, he couldn’t lose, he didn’t want to know the outcome if he lost. He took a deep breath, he could take the pain, all of it. He needed to defend everyone below and he needed to do it now. 

_______________________________

Jack and Maddie were in deep thought. They went too far today and it’s been like this for years. Too long. Maybe it was time to give it up. Leave all this behind them. Jazz was livid with them, Jack considered this for a moment before announcing to himself and to the world that, “I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth.” No one noticed the ghost boy, darting in the sky towards the school “do hereby turn my back on ghosts.”

SLAM! BANG!

Danny hit the ground and cried in agony, if he was still human or not even a wizard, witch, whatever he would’ve probably broken his back. Fortunately being a ghost or half-dead had its benefits. Enhanced healing mainly. 

The explosion in the distance brought the Fentons to attention, shock and curiosity. Orange smoke began to waft from among the crater, where Danny lay, Danny could see every single piece of meat, even some he didn’t recognise, lady where did you steal this from, because some of this is gourmet stuff. Some almost definitely stolen from restaurants probably. Danny squirmed and wriggled his way out the crater. He was exhausted, but he had to keep going. He had to get out. He barely even thought or considered the Lunch Lady at that moment. He would’ve killed himself had he not already died from the realization. 

The Lunch Lady cooed, floating before Danny, almost apologetic, friendly once more, it appeared she forgot she was trying to kill Danny a minute ago, “Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?”  
Danny finished pulling himself and stood, cracking his neck and rubbing his aching left arm. “Yeah. I think so.”  
She held a tiny smirk on her face for a moment when she suddenly transformed back. Never mind she was evil again. The Lady switched moods faster than Tucker consuming meat at a buffet. She screeched.  
“TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!”

The fallen meat rose, what were they zombies or something, five miniature monsters, with sharp teeth (how does that even work, is that more ghost nonsense) and bendy, glowy, eyes.  
Danny took that as his cue to flee, but the fun-size minions gleaned at the chance of hunting him down. Danny tried to kick them as he floated in the air, but it did nothing as the minions only just reformed. 

Danny, grinned nervously, “Wasn't expecting that.” He could sense the flame in his body, suddenly extinguish, the spark went out and with it the transformation, Danny changed back, Oh no. He moaned. Of course, he had to change back. “Or that.”  
He really should’ve expected it though. 

With newly found vengeance they caught Danny off guard, Danny struggled and tried to kick and punch them off, but they held firm. They started to take him higher and higher, too high for his human body could handle. Danny began to panic and yell at them. Two of the minions released him but the other three kept him upside down, dangling to his fate.

____________________________________________________

Danny never gave much thought on his life, when he first died, rather disgusted and ashamed of the change. He tried to ignore it. He had no clue what happened and honestly despised it. He tried to reject it, to turn away. He wanted to be normal dammit but could he ever be….Probably never, if he wasn’t it, to begin with. He mournfully recollected. 

All while this was occurring, Jack Fenton, was also in careful reflection coming to a pained and horrid conclusion he tried his best to avoid for many years, was staring at the Fenton thermos. The latest in a long, long line of failed inventions and creations he and Maddie created in order to enhance and improve their search for ghosts. He forlornly said, “And this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist.”  
He flung the thermos away and for Danny it was critical, his dad flung him a buoy ring in his hour of crises.  
Danny wailed, it was the invention from that time his dad dragged him and his friends down into the portal, but it never worked! “The Fenton Thermos!” But how am I going to get it to work?

Time was up. Again. The Minions finally let go of Danny, leaving Danny to plummet to the ground below.  
Danny for an entire week, tried his best to avoid the change, living in denial and fear of his powers and of the world. This was not now. He needed to change back, it was a chant, mantra in his head and out. “Change back! CHANGE BACK!”

He had to embrace this, if he ever wanted to handle this again, Danny finally realized that his parents couldn’t change him back, this was his life now, he had to accept that, and with that without realizing it, the blinding flash consumed him and he turned ghost once more. Just in the nick of time. 

The Meat Minions were shocked at what he was able to accomplish but look who was laughing now him. Bad news for Danny meant they were once more gunning for him, somewhat like Danny was for the last treacle tart during lunchtime. Damn the Lunch Lady she got him thinking about, food. 

He had to thank his parents for help. He cheerfully called out to them, phasing through the ground, all the while, it must be weird to see a translucent ghost boy, smiling away nonchalantly. Ah well. Live and let live.  
“Thanks for the thermos!”

Jack burst into triumphant jubilation. Ghosts were real “HA! Ghost kid! I was right!” He began to taunt Jazz, unable to deny the living, well dead proof, before them “You were wrong! Ghosts exist!” He continued to explode with uncontrollable laughter, it was more like he won the lottery than anything. “I never doubted for a second!”

That was a lie but Jazz didn’t need to know that, especially with the growing frown of displeasure painted onto her face. He still maniacally whooped even as meat began to rain down from the sky onto them as Danny finally defeated the meat minions. 

_______________

It was time to end this, once and for all. Hopefully. Danny emerged from the earth, his only weapon, the Fenton Thermos and himself.

Lunch Lady squawked bitterly at him. There was no changing her mind. She refused any more change. Enough was enough. “ NO! Soup's not on today's menu!”

Danny frowned at her, irritated, he was so done with her, he announced to her, steely voice, “I'm changing the menu, permanently!” He uncapped the thermos and with a tiny voice, pleaded to someone, anything for it to work. “Please work.” He aimed it towards her, “I hope I'm right!”.

He really did. 

A brilliant blue glow encompassed Danny and the thermos, he could sense it charging, powering up, it activated. Much of the energy that Danny powered into the thermos shot out and formed a trap for the Lunch Lady, stunned by the marvellous invention. 

The Lunch Lady screamed, writhed and attempted to escape, but it was no use, she was dragged by the sapphire brilliance, it swam around her and like water in a drain she was eventually dragged into the thermos, Danny had long turned back, let a massive sigh of relief as he capped the thermos.

It was over. 

He fell to his knees, close to closing his eyes and passing out due to exhaustion. He could see Sam and Tucker rushing over to him, and dogpiling onto him, and embracing him. Sam was the first to snap out it and interrogate him. “ What happened? Where's the ghost?”

Danny weakly held up his parents’ thermos, no his now, he smiled in relief  
“ My parents have their moments.”

Now if that beeping in his head would stop, wait beeping? Danny tilted his head, his eyes widened, shit. It was his family, splattered in meat, much how Carrie was covered in pig's blood, they were on the warpath toward him and his friend. Danny began to breathe heavily panicking. He hid the thermos behind him and stood to wait for them. What were they doing here? Did they know? 

He could hear the machine his parents made, which was called the Fenton Finder, robotically called out, “Ghost directly ahead.” His father's head went askew, at a loss at that, apart from Danny and his friends, there appeared to be no ghost...That he knew off but the machine spoke Cassandra’s Truth, “ You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.”

Danny battered and beaten resorted to beaming innocently at them and hoping they would buy his lie. It was at this moment the seeds were planted for Danny’s decision over his powers. He jotted with his thumb behind him, far off into the distance and as far from the school as humanly possible. “Sorry Dad, you just missed him.” 

Jack bellowed in frustration and started to jog in the direction Danny pointed him towards, Maddie swiftly darted alongside him. Both not knowing the gigantic decision that was just made at that moment. “We got a runner!”

Jazz then came to the scene, vexed and miffed. What got into her, was it the fact she saw him in his ghost form it was probably that? He would talk to her about it later, for Danny it was at the tip of his tongue, he already avoided talking to his parents, should he tell Jazz, he bit his tongue. No.  
“Great.” Jazz spilt out her ire to the trio, “Back to square one.”  
She shared an exchange with Danny, one thanks to years of learning Jazz speak, he understood fluently. Dad. Ghosts. Parents. Why us? 

Tucker took notice of Danny’s choice, after all, part of the day was devoted to Danny’s venting of that decision, he seemed to respect it though, as he softly asked him,” So you're not gonna tell 'em?” 

Danny shook his head, letting a loose grin. He finally understood himself a bit more. He lifted the thermos and gazed at it, a new lifeline, a purpose of his. “Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They’re for helping others.” Danny's grin evaporated as he frantically swayed left to right, analysing the wreck and damage that was reaped during his battle. “Oh crud, Lancer ain’t going to be pleased” 

A horridly familiar voice cut in the conversation and Danny wanted to die again. “Indeed I won’t be” It was Mr Lancer, his eyes furrowed and his expression dark, he folded his arms and announced. “You three are in detention, with the rest of the troublemakers, cleaning this mess that you made, speaking of which what happened to the ghost”

Danny jumped in, startled and began to lie. “ My parents came here and took care of it, it's gone now”

“Oh thank goodness”, Mr Lancer huffed and massaged his face in relief, before the stress returning to his face, conflicted over what he should do. Tell the parents and risk widespread panic over something that might not occur again or warn them, he decided to leave it be for the moment, wanting to discuss that with the other teachers. He put on his professional mask once more and told his students, “you still have detention, we need people to help with the mess” 

Danny perked up, nervously, “Are you going to tell our parents. Well not mine, About the ghosts”

Mr Lancer sighed, pinching his nose and told them honestly, “ I don’t know, me and the other teachers are going to have to go to a staff meeting on that, but not today at least. No c’mon unless you want to make it a suspension for deliberately causing damage and provoking a fight on school grounds.” 

Danny, Sam and Tucker, dutifully followed Lancer. Danny, clutching the thermos tight all the way smirked as he made his way back to the cafeteria. Protecting people eh. 

He could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Sam and Tucker blamed themselves a lot for the initial accident and for something as big as the "accident" to not go addressed in the show while understandable is just....*Sigh* Danny also I noticed showed reluctance in the pilot to use his powers and I like to think that Danny was still coming to grips with his newfound self, probably didn't accept it as much. Danny's self-confidence you can notice is notoriously low in the early episodes and again that will be part of this arc's main focus points. Is self-acceptance and confidence. It's Danny finally finding his purpose and trying to find the way. How Danny is going to interact in this will be gradually a bit different than canon.
> 
> Along with the other shit I have in store. We'll see Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts gang again in a bit but that will take a while especially for now that Harry's journey is still mostly the same and also we haven't reached Halloween yet. I can't wait for Halloween guys. Until the meantime. Slán go fóil.


	8. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Still working on Parental Bonding.

It was a long evening, and infuriating evening, he had never picked so much meat, at least he wasn't alone, he got a mixed response from students when they discovered he was the one who started the food fight, many of the girls including Valerie and Paulina gave him nothing but dirty glares, others however whooped and cheered him off. Melissa Simpsons walked up to him and thanked him for giving her the excuse to smash spuds in Wes’s face. Even with Danny trying to tell her otherwise, she only gave him a cheerful ignorant smile. Danny walked and swept away and lifted meat to the garbage. So much wasted food. Lancer showed no mercy and just made everyone collectively clean the cafeteria. In a moment of brilliance, Danny suggested that maybe the Lunch Lady had some impact on the initial food fight. Mr Lancer gave him an odd stare but couldn’t dispute him and somehow he got away from a worse fate. Unfortunately, everyone got the same one and it was cleaning the cafeteria.

Dash gave him several dirty looks during that whole time, he wasn’t the only one and tried to sabotage him, jokes on him, Danny turned the tables on him by returning the favour. That made him smile but Paulina’s pissed off expression every time she looked at him, he started a food fight and got caught up in the crossfire. She made it quite clear what she thought of him and Danny understood quite clearly. She wasn’t impressed. So much for trying to get on his crush’s good side. He quite invertedly ruined it.

Wes was yelling to anyone who listened. How he called it, ghosts were real. Melissa looked like she was going to throw another bowl of mashed potatoes in his face if he kept talking but kept nodding and humouring him. Thank god, Mr Lancer put everyone in lockdown mode, locked the doors, ducked to cover and told the others to do the same, when the Lunch Lady started attacking when most of the students were still cleaning the cafeteria. Still, people noticed her and the Ghost Boy.

He heard the whispers of the new protector, The hushed fears of the dead coming back to life. The crises some of the more religious ones in his year were having, muttering prayers under their mouths as they mopped the floors and dragged the rotten flesh to be disposed of. 

It didn’t sit well with Danny.

There were also questions about the school dance coming up and Danny was hit with another reason why Paulina might hate him and quite literally everyone else. It seemed to be still on, even the school wasn’t as cruel to cancel an entire event for a food fight and not to mention, Danny pinned most of the blame onto the Lunch Lady for most of the damage, they were on thin ice.

Danny got a rough scolding for that little affair for the food fight, yes, but also Danny had a feeling for not telling them there was a ghost in the school.

Danny didn’t care, he took a long shower, drowned in his thoughts, dressed in his pyjamas and collapsed on his bed, he was a starfish in an ocean swimming in the sky, admiring the false glow of the dark stars in his room.

It brought him comfort, the thoughts of today, repeating and halting nonstop in his mind. He shut his eyes. He considered his train of thought setting off, hitting many different tracks and turns before heading to Purpose or Dharma station. Eh, Same difference. Whatever it was? He would find it.

He chuckled at the fresh nostalgia, still dumbfounded this was his life now. This was his life.

Afterlife?

Was this what he was supposed to do. To protect people. Kinda like a superhero. Danny sat up and began to box the air, excitedly, trying to remain silent. He couldn’t use his real name during battles, Danny realized in fear.

The dreadful reality, starting to boil to a critical point as the frog finally realized the water was too hot. This was going to be dangerous wasn’t it, but he had to do it regardless. It was his fault he turned on the machine. It was his duty to defend the town. He had to right his wrongs. Stop the ghosts. Fix what was broken. He needed a purpose. To understand himself and this change coursing through his veins. This could be it. First things first.

He needed a name.

Danny was always one for wordplay and meaning. He needed a name that meant something. That made sense. That defined him and was a name they would remember.

Danny, switched on his lamp, scavenged for a pen, ripped a piece of paper from his sketchbook and began scribbling words, relating to ghosts and his powers on the page.

Spectre.- There was already a Spectra at school and she was a Grade A Bitch from what he heard tell.

Ghost.- Too unoriginal

Invisible - NO!

Intangible - See above

Shade- Maybe?

Echo- Has potential but no.

Wraith- He wanted to save people not scare them right?

Spook- Accurate but not him.

But none of them fit. None of them worked. ARGH. Danny clutched at his hair in despair, but it hit him, his eyes shone with stars, he got it.

 _Phantom_ … “Phantom” He spoke out, testing his new name, he snickered under his breath. It sounded like his own name, Fenton. “Fenton, Phantom”, he repeated, tasting the name. He clutched the page close to his heart before scrunching it up in a ball and throwing it in the trash. _Phantom_. It was perfect.

 _Phantom_.

He lay on the bed and began to drift into the land of dreams, snoozing after a long day.

He liked it.

 _Danny Phantom_.

And that dear readers, listeners and watchers is how a young boy began to rise as Danny Phantom,

**The Protector of Amity Park.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go again. Short update this time but I hope it states your interest for the time being. I think I'm done with the first half of parental bonding (as a draft) and I have a bit of extra stuff to go with it. The other half still needs a lot of work though. 
> 
> Melissa is, fun fact, actually based on a background character in the show like Wes, she appears several times actually. Ginger with glasses. A pink and white t-shirt and a pink skirt I believe. I hope to expand more of the students of Amity along with the Ghosts.  
> https://dannyphantom.fandom.com/wiki/Unnamed_nerd_girl_with_big_glasses.
> 
> I also based her off a Tumblr post, that goes on other background characters, like her. I want to flesh out the world a bit so it seems lived in and all but don't worry main priority is our main and already existing characters. 
> 
> The other thing that I'm considering is cutting some episode more specifically One of a Kind and Attack of the Killer Garage. I might have them mentioned but I don't know if I want to dedicate full chapters to them. I'm still going to aim for a least a chapter a month, so Parental Bonding should be done soon. I can't wait.  
> Well stay safe and for now. 
> 
> Slán go fóil.


	9. Parental Bonding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny fights a dragon, gets a cursed amulet, forgets about said amulet until its too late and it gives it to his crush. Don't try this at home kiddos.

Danny woke thankfully in his bed this morning, he yawned, still groggy from the lack of sleep, he was up early...Why?

He fought several ghosts the night before, one that resembled a feral scarlet wolf and a lingering shadow, that grinned and wept purple tears as it tried to strangle a poor lady. That was a nightmare especially with his current disposition as a feral looking blue gremlin that worked in a lab. This was getting to be a problem. He accidentally scared the very person he was trying to help with his wide grin with too many teeth and his eyes that spoke of eternity in a whisper.

At least on the bright side, he was making a name for himself, what type of name that was up for debate…

He pulled on his favourite t-shirt red planet t-shirt, Levi jeans and faux converse on. He went to the bathroom and started applying foundation to his scars, the one that resembled lightning on his neck and finally covering his Lichstein marks from the accident. They started from his left hand, the hand in which he pressed the button with and it grew up to his neck, heck it nearly covered his old one.

Like lightning. Heck like the one on his neck but it resembled a long intricate spidery web.

Danny had an immense self-hatred of those scars and did his best to actively cover and conceal it. They were still very pink and if he didn’t cover them he will only draw more attention to himself and he has enough of that.

Danny did not speak often about the accident, instead, preferring to keep moving, keep walking. It’s how he always coped with his issues, even those he wanted to look back on, but let's just say it left more marks on him than what can be seen with the naked eye.

Danny cracked his back and pulled up his shirt looking at his back in the mirror, bruises, faded but still there. Another one of his powers, advanced healing, he discovered. If he had it why didn’t the one on his left arm not fade away and remained fresh and raw? Maybe it was because he died with it. The only cool thing he got from the accident was the streak of white hair, and even then most people thought it was a fashion statement and he dyed it. He wishes.

Still cool though. As he blew the wispy snowy lock away from his head.

Danny left those haunting thoughts with him, as he pulled his cerulean jacket over him and pulled on black fingerless gloves and grabbed his trusty, faded, purple school bag. He equipped his done with everything glare, an ever-present look. He did not know how he was going to handle it in summer during the warmer weather, he bitterly noted, as he clambered downstairs to the basement.

He didn’t know how he was even handling it even now. Yet he was doing alright so far. He had to keep going.

He left the thermos there last night after releasing the shadow who cried purple tears and the scarlet wolf. He still didn’t expect the portal to work in such a way, it was truly incredible still, he still felt guilty as he sent the Lunch Lady home. She gave him a defeated look, finally accepting the change in her life, afterlife, as she drifted into the zone. Danny had a feeling he was going to use that thermos a lot, especially considering Tucker’s words.

_This was only going to continue._

Unfortunately for Danny, he wasn’t alone in the basement. He sees his dad in front of the open ghost portal, starting directly at the abyss. Danny can hear its nonsense whispering, mocking him. Stop it. He has to snap out of it.

Still, what was his dad doing and why was he wearing fishing gear indoors and in front of the portal? He questioned his dad, “What are you doing?”

“Fishing for ghosts of course”, he cheerfully exclaimed as that justified and explained everything. It didn’t.

Danny rolled his eyes and sarcastically retorted. “Uh huh, with a fishing rod-like that and no bait.”

“Oh Danny, so naive, the line is coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghosts can't break, now hush we don’t want to spook the ghosts” Jack condenscendly told Danny as he sipped idly away, why was he up, it was so early. Yeah, so Danny wasn’t a crackpot like the rest of them, What of it. Or was he?

Jack suddenly stood up, and started pacing around, he groaned, “ that soda really goes through you, hold this for me Danny, I got to use the Fenton urinal”, before shoving the fishing rod in Danny’s hands, as he rushed for the bathroom. Why does he name everything he makes Fenton *insert invention*.

Branding.

Sigh.

Great what he was supposed to do with this if he caught a ghost. A rough tug and the cold breath drew Danny out of his thoughts. Oh c’mon!  
____________________________

Long story short, Danny reeled in the line trying to not to lose the one thing his dad told him to hold onto. Retrospectively that was a bad idea. Whoops. To be fair though, Danny was expecting many things, maybe those ghost octopuses from before, some fishes, even a shark.

He was not definitely not 100% expecting a gigantic, fuck you, cyan dragon with jade sharp scales, pointy horns, wearing a cutthroat grin and a golden amulet over its neck. No...He wasn’t.

It roared out. “I WANT TO GO!”

“Dad..” Danny trailed off, before racing away from the 20ft monster that probably wanted to eat him. The dragon screamed in desperation and managed to grab Danny in its sharp claws, one wrong move and the dragon could slice him into pieces, right then and there but Danny wasn’t helpless now was he. No he wasn’t? Also was this a basement or a boiler room? It was freezing cold a minute ago but now it was roasting. He could probably make scrambled eggs in the heat alone. He was getting woozy.

“I HAVE TO GO!”

What was this ghost talking about? Putting his amazement aside at the literal dragon in the room. The bathroom? Danny narrowed his eyes, part of his Phantom persona leaking through and glowered. “ You’ll have to get in line, my dad’s using it”

He ignited the flicker that morphed into the fire that made him Phantom. Danny focused once more and shifted his form into globs of light, to escape the dragon before remorphing as his ghost, floating in the air above. He braced himself for a brawl.

Sure enough, the Dragon slashed at him with deadly intent, he dodged quickly, he was quite fast in this form, maybe it was another of his powers. It slashed again and Danny repeated his previous steps, ok, ok. Then Danny noticed the dragon, sick of their lack of progress with trying to maim him, lower its head, preparing something, Danny insticinctly flew away, and sure enough, bright hot emerald flames shot out of the dragon’s mouth trying to roast him alive.

_Pain. Screaming. Dead._

Sigh. He evaded the flames, he will not allow himself to be consumed by them again. He rushed towards the beast and kicked it as hard as he could towards the portal. Much like the Lunch Lady on Monday, he succeeded. The dragon was sent flying back to the portal, its amulet clasp broke off in the scuffle.

Danny hovered before the dragon and carefully examined it before his eyes widened in shock. The dragon began to change, it grew smaller and smaller before a young green-skinned girl with long braided blonde hair, she was kneeling on the ground before him, defeated. She wore an old fashioned cyan dress, Danny swore it was made of scales and an unusual plush headband.

The dragon lady tearfully looked at Danny, she had the dragon’s ruby eyes, it held none of its previous ire, only loneliness, she was so young. Not much older than him, “All I wanted, was to go to the ball, a chance to get away from it all, but my horrid mother won’t allow me to goooo” She howled regrets as she was grasped away by the portal magnetic pull. Danny had to pull away himself and changed back to normal. Or well what he viewed as such. To an extent, he got where she was coming from but on the other hand.

“If that dragon suit was your idea of an outfit, I’m with your mother” Danny sighed in annoyance. Man, it was lucky he was here to handle this and not his dad but it brought bigger concerns. Namely the ones Tucker mentioned when they were in the office searching for Sam about the ghosts.

This was only going to become a more common occurrence unless he can find a way to find peace or to stop them once and for all.

He picked up the amulet and scanned it. It was probably made with real gold and emerald. It was gorgeous but Danny wasn’t exactly one for jewellery. Still, it drew to him. The emerald itself was hypnotising, he almost wanted to put it on.

 _Put me on_. Its shine winked at him. Danny undrew the clasp of it and- got interrupted by his dad finally back from the bathroom, Danny quickly hid the necklace behind his back, he did that a lot nowadays, hiding things from his dad, was it still right of him to keep it secret. Jack handed his son a soda, for the long day ahead and told him to go on his way.

It was for the best anyway, you don’t listen to the creepy whispers in Amity Park if you wanted to live.

Danny discreetly went to his bag and stuffed the amulet into it much like trying to bury someone alive. He also so nearly forgot the freaking thermos (idiot he slapped himself) but thankfully he caught his mistake in time. He needs to talk to Sam and Tucker about the amulet and the dragon lady but he had other things to worry about namely the upcoming school dance, as he leapt his way up the steps, he had done this for years, with no fear of falling or messing up. Almost like magic! He made his way to the kitchen, snatched an apple and got ready to make his way to school.

He would be sure to tell them for sure.  
_______________________________

He would not.

In fact, every time Danny was meant to bring up the amulet, he was interrupted by a spectral visitor and real-life problems such as Tucker and Sam demanding they talk more about the incident. He would get to it at some stage. He waved aside. It remained buried in the vestiges of his mind only unearthed when he went to get his books and forgot the second his mind was put on something else. Ah Autism, no matter how many times you try and do something, a forgetful curse is placed on you, leading you to procrastinate the important tasks and do meaningless bullshit.

Unfortunately for the young Phantom. This small action of picking up the amulet and shoving it into his bag only kickstarted the cogs to the machine of a bad day on Thursday and fired the furnace to an even worse day on Friday. .  
________________________________

It was Thursday and several days had passed since the dragon incident. It was deep in the vestiges of Danny’s mind however that wasn’t the issue here, Tucker had only realized it was the day of the dance on Friday, aka tomorrow and he seemed even more frantic than usual, he was tapping in his PDA, playing Tetris, trying to soothe his nerves.

“I don’t get it.” He blasted through another level and destroyed the next. “Why are there so many people asking each other to the dance? We’re like eleven. Right. Heck why are so many people getting together it doesn’t make sense”

Sam agreed though her tone was more hysterical like she was trying to convince herself. “Hey yeah I don’t get the deal with it either it’s not like-”

She was cut off, distracted, she was the only one, Danny was infatuated by the beautiful Latina girl, his age walking by, even Tucker looked from his PDA to take a peek at her. She had silky raven hair that with the flick of a lock could distract most boys and some girls for that matter. She had captivating sea-green eyes that although could be calm, held hidden ferocity. She knew full well of her abilities and was growing to appreciate them even more so as she was growing up.

That girl is Paulina Sanchez and Danny might have held a tiny crush on her, by tiny we mean massive. Which I might mention before, this crush is not going to end well. Especially considering that Senorita Sanchez holds a grudge over Danny for starting the food fight and Sam for exacerbating the change in the menu in the first place. Paulina is a popular, well-liked girl and while she was nice enough, had a vicious streak when it came to people who wronged her.

Danny fawned over her, with a dopey grin, his hands in his face, trying to cover his embarrassment. Sam was unimpressed. She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously Paulina, Danny remember what I told you girls like her are bad news”

Tucker brushed that aside, uncaring of Danny's dilemma and Sam’s reluctance, throwing one arm out to annoy Sam and annihilating level 16 in Tetris with ease with the other. “Go for it dude,”

Sam bristled at that. Infuriated that Tucker would say such a thing, her hands clenched into fists, she was seconds away from punching someone, probably Tucker. “Tucker I’m serious, don’t check a book by their cover”

Tucker raised a single eyebrow and held a coy smile at Sam’s frustration but wanted the best for the both of them. Danny needed to see and find this out for himself even with his own internal crisis. “Danny go out and check that book,” Tucker pointed at Paulina who was largely left alone as she relaxed under the cool shade of the leaves from the tree.

Danny shook his head, reluctant. “I can't. I'm pretty sure she still hates me.”

Sam was annoyed. She shoved Danny into action. “Just do it.”

Danny walked behind the tree, placing his left arm against it, he nervously stuttered, he really sucked at this, “Uh...Hi-” His powers chose a really unfortunate time to manifest, his left arm, all of a sudden turned intangible, this left Danny to tumble and to eat the dirt below. Urghhhhhhh. This whole ghost thing was more trouble than what it was worth and sure enough, there was Paulina wearing a mask of general interest and a veiled hidden one of disgust as she slurped at her milk.

“Please don’t tell me you are going to say, you’ve fallen for me, you’ve heard it once you’ve it five hundred and sixty-five times”.

Danny's muffled voice rumbled through the earth, remaining in the ground, unmoving, this was it, he wanted to die for real, just throw him in a pit and be done with it. He could hear other people laugh at his misfortune. “No… I just fell like an idiot”

Paulina raised a curious eyebrow at that. Not often she heard someone so readily blame themselves.

Sam started to clap slowly, did you really have to rub it in Sam? She gave a smug smirk “Kudos Danny, you just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool.”

Oh shit.

Paulina took a moment to process what Sam said, her eyes now stormy and unhinged. She had never been so insulted before in her life. She was willing to let the cafeteria thing go but this.  
“No!” she spat out, conjuring a storm of her anger to the forefront, “You did not just call me shallow did you?!”

She was pissed and Sam, who saw much of herself in Paulina and hated what she saw, retorted, still condescendingly telling her off, in lieu of defending her friend. “By shallow, if you think I mean I can stand in a puddle of your personality and charm and not get my feet wet, then yes”.

Paulina went up to Sam’s face and stared her down, daring her to say it again. Paulina had enough of this, she might not look like it but she was bilingual in English, and Spanish, she was working towards being a cheerleader in the school and was an all-around social butterfly. She was anything but shallow. Yet all she could say was “Shallow?! I am not shallow!”

Sam only gave an unimpressed stare, as if Paulina gave her the ammunition to the argument that Sam was proving all along. Danny lifted himself up the ground

Paulina sniggered, machinations formed on the foundations of impulsiveness, ire and revenge began to spring into action. She muttered to herself as Sam dragged Danny away, covered in dirt, trying to think about how it might work. Yes, it would do nicely. Let it be said you don’t fuck with Paulina Sanchez. Period.

“I might not be so deep but that doesn’t mean I can make you pay for this Manson, besides Fenton is not innocent in this either. He’s got a lot to pay for that food fight. I’m still cleaning out the stains from my favourite skirt.”  
_____________

Break came and as Danny was unloading the books from his locker, he growled in frustration, punching against it with a large bang. His face was bleeding with anger. “I blew it.”

Tucker crossed his arms and relaxed against the metal lockers. Sam was getting her own books for her next classes. He chuckled slightly in a joking manner, before moving in and slapping his back. “Thank you for teaching me Danny, that staying on my two feet is step 1 of getting to a woman’s heart”

Danny gave him an unimpressed look but Tucker sniggered at it. “So how’s things been going for you on that front”.

Tucker's smile was wiped off his face as he turned his head away in shame, to avoid Danny, he muttered under his breath, “Oh don’t get me started.”

“Well at least you are somewhere, even if you haven’t asked anyone, now Paulina probably won’t even look at me.”

That was things turned strange and again in hindsight, Danny should’ve known better, but Danny being the dumbass he is, already forgetting to tell his friends about the amulet, willfully choosing to ignore his problems until they blow up in his face, choose to ignore the massive red flags waving and practically screeching in his face.

“Hi Danny.” It was Paulina waving at him from down the hall. Some people gave her odds looks and even Star and Valerie gave perplexed looks and seemed to question her. She pushed them aside, giving them a knowing look (she had a plan) and Danny whispered “Maybe not” to Tucker, confused at the events occurring.

Paulina gave an innocent smile and cheery disposition.

Red Flags! Get your red flags, now selling at $5.

She seemed to give careful consideration into her next words, trying to lure Danny to her attention, knowing how powerful her charm was if used to its full potential. “ Danny I was wondering if you want to -”

She was cut off by the sudden arrival and ultimate mood killer Dash Baxter who slammed against Danny, shoving him casually into his own locker. Danny was skinny and short enough for him to do so and Dash practised shoving people into lockers ever since he got to Casper several weeks ago and perfected it to an art.

Danny could hear him interjecting and see the shadows blocking what little light there was, he couldn’t leave, Dash was blocking and putting his weight against it. Danny banged against it.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Danny felt the chilly freeze of his fury begin to emerge. He didn’t want to stay here and Dash to steal his chance, so he turned both intangible and invisible as he, not even turning Phantom, exited the locker and hovered over Dash.

Danny was pissed. How dare he do that to him, lock him in that silver coffin.

Danny without even thinking just wanted him to shut up, to stop, that he had no clue what he was doing, his toxic power shone only to him as he felt himself fall into the body of Dash. He looked at the white hands, of the body he now inhabited those weren’t his hands.

Danny had an internal freakout right then and there, just puppeteering this strange body that was not his own, he nearly screamed in horror but he didn’t. He stood firm.

“I’m...I’m heh” Paulina judged him, with a look of suspicion and contempt. Her lip puckering up and her brows lowered, daring Dash to prove himself. Danny or well Danny in Dash’s body took a deep breath and as vengeance for shoving him into a locker, Danny decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

“I’m the President of the Geek club”, should Danny go further…. Eh maybe not, but how to? The foodfight! ”and as you well know I was the one who provoked Fenton into starting the food fight, so why don’t you and me go out to the dance”

Hey that’s what he wanted.

“Ugh” Paulina hissed at Dash(Danny), rolling her eyes, fed up with how he was acting, “Leave me alone Dash,” shoving him aside. Danny couldn’t believe that actually worked, not one word he said back there made a lick of sense, he decided that enough was enough and tried to do one more trick, convince Dash to leave the vicinity and he might as well help him along the way, somewhat. _You want to go to your locker and get your books, you want to go to class, you want to learn._

Then Danny let himself go, still remaining intangible along the way, he grinned as Dash woozily stepped forward, fatigued, asking himself why he wanted to go to class of all things. Danny simply returned to the locker and made himself tangible once more. Danny let a short sigh of relief and chuckle escape him as he leaned against the door of his locker.

Another power!

He could hear the clicking of lock, and the blinding hallway light shone on his face before he fell flat on his face.

“Why….” He deserved that but still. What gods hated him on this fine day. Paulina knelt down to Danny, holding a steady smile, her eyes reflecting an eerie calm, hiding the true maelstrom behind it.

“We just have to stop meeting like this Danny, this is the second time today, wait”, Paulina gaze drifted to the gorgeous golden amulet with the evascent emerald within, she picked it up, reverently, her fingertips grazed the unusual inscriptions on the chunky chain, it looked like Latin.

IRA DRACONIS

The chain had cut into it, intricate designs, difficult to make out, but resembled a snake, a dragon? And the emerald itself, it was hypnotising, it called to her the second when Paulina lifted and took hold, she felt a gigantic wrath and curdling obsession, a need, to possess this object.

Danny grimaced, when he saw what Paulina held in her hands, the amulet, and was completely under its spell, “Oh yeah! That uh.. wait you like it?” What was he doing?! Take it away from her you dumb bitch, you don’t know what the thing can do. Danny would also later curse at himself and if had the chance would slap his past self for this moronic endeavor he was about to pursue. He would do it with no hesitation.

“It’s beautiful”. Paulina fawned over it as Danny internally shrieked. Sure is, now Fenton, you have to take it back, ohhhh but he kind of didn’t want to.

__________________

Let’s stop for a moment my dear readers, listeners and watchers. Here’s a quick lesson for you folks don’t give people cursed stuff because you think it might make them like you, even if said curse, ranges from transforming into a dragon, to deadly wishes, to summoning a knight whose sword invokes your worst fears and nightmares and outright death.  
_________________

Danny put on a fake grin, “Yeah” He lifted himself off the ground, his injuries fading away. He stammered away to Paulina. “I got it...I-I- you know in case I asked you to the dance and you accepted me.” He waved his hands trying to not put too much attention to himself, he had the other issue to worry about, not to mention said issue made him an utter clutz. “I-I-I thought you might like it and if you don’t like it, I can just give it to someone else”

Paulina pulled away, hoarding the amulet away, hiding it in her arms, “No!” she shouted, she gave a soft huffy laugh, “you are kind of cute and I mean you are sweet. I think I love to go with you”. She relaxed as she gave a gentle smile as Danny watched in horror at his date putting on the possibly cursed amulet that he forgot to tell Sam and Tucker about.

Fuck.

Oh no. What have I done? He internally shrieked, he didn’t think she would actually accept it.

Paulina gave a passing grin, before the bell went and she sauntered down the corridor. Danny took one look at that and proceeded to slap his face. Idiot.

Look on the bright side, he wondered to himself, maybe the amulet meant nothing and it was the dragon lady’s own power. It was nothing. There was no way that an amulet could transform humans into dragons.

I mean at least Paulina asked him out. He whooped and raised his fists in the air, victorious, because his crush asked him out. Ignoring the bad news at that moment in time.

“Mr Fenton.”

Oh no. Lancer. Danny simply was doing his utmost best to evade and avoid capture by the living embodiment of a dungeon boss, in the game that was middle and high school. Danny already got in trouble for the cafeteria mess, heck he cleaned most of that mess up, he kind of was excused due to the accident but he was on thin ice.

He was sleeping a lot more in class (both due to the uptake in the nightmares and night shifts fighting ghosts) and he was forgetting his homework more often. Damn ASD. And Ghost Powers. (It was also something else residing in the school, but Danny had no way of knowing about _her_ quite yet)

Mr Lancer in particular took to trailing him down most days.

That was due to concern over Danny’s livelihood and his self- destructive tendencies but Danny was unaware of that. Fortunately for Danny and unfortunate for Lancer, he mostly got away, something about him, maybe it was part of his powers that made most people's heads turn away, look away when he is transforming or having a meltdown with his powers and in real life.

Only those who he wanted to see, sometimes not even that, could see him.

Danny gave an awkward grin as Mr Lancer handed him a slip of paper, Mr Lancer voice sounded pained, regretting everything that led to this, but forced himself to trudge himself through the cesspool of nonsense and ridiculousness. “ I think it's time for me and your parents to have a parent- teacher conference”

Danny quietly replied. “So soon”

“Yes Fenton.” He sighed. “So soon.”

Danny's bad mood soured right then and there. Great. His mother was out today, she was buying equipment, and sacavaging for other other materials here in Amity.

Amity Park had one of the heaviest and strongest presences of the supernatural in the world. It's why his parents moved here. It's why they made the portal here.

His parents told him, or well his mother told him to the best of her ability, one of their theories that when the universe was made, two universes actually tried to exist simultaneously.

Unfortunately for one, the Ghost Zone, they called it. It died in a sense and failed to properly exist. Well it did but it didn’t. Confused. Danny certainly was. All he knew was the two worlds were connected and one of the connecting points. The rifts. The cracks in reality. Lay in Amity Park.

Danny had lots of questions.

Because of that detail most of the stuff the Fentons used to make to create their ghost weapons and the portal came from Amity Park.

Danny sometimes found strange plants when he was out on afternoons with his mother scavenging for ectoplasm to power their instruments. One trip. He wandered towards those creaked empty ghostly homes, he swore seconds ago were fully lit and people having the time of their lives dancing away, maybe it was never there at all. A memory of a distant dream.

He recalled the plants that squeezed his arms tight and tried to strangle him as he tried to pull away, he had to ignite some with his trusty Fenton lighter. It did best to carry a knife sometimes on those trips. And a lighter.

When in doubt kill it with fire. And if that doesn’t work, stab it repeatedly until it lets go.

So with his mother out of the picture for the parent teacher conference….

That left his dad…

Fuck!

________

One overshadowing later.

Danny was in his father’s body, holy shit was this weird. After hearing his dad’s declaration, that he would snap after hearing a semblance of bad news. He couldn’t catch a ghost all day, he was sitting in front of that portal, the one where it felt like the spiraling abyss was bustling with energy, not alive, it was dead but strong. Oh sooo very strong. It whispered and hissed as those beyond the veil, told their stories, screamed their vengeance and stood their resolve. How his dad was able to withstand all that for hours while Danny felt all that, he couldn’t even bear to even stand in front of for a few seconds.

Regardless Danny impulsively decided it would be a great plan to possess his own dad after hearing how upset his dad was. Still this was so weird.

What was he thinking? This was not going to end well but if it did? The reward would be all too good. Aw yeah running away and avoiding your problems for the win!

Danny forced a grin on Jack’s face when he entered Mr Lancer’s office and practically leapt to the seat, crushing it. Mr Lancer gave him a pained look, only realizing who he was dealing with. Mr Fenton. Local town crazy and crackpot inventor.

Did he respect him? Yes. Was he terrified of this man? Oh Absolutely.

Mr Lancer coughed into his hand and began to compose himself on the subject. Danny.  
“It’s nice to have you hear I just wanted to talk to you about Danny and how he is doing at school, especially after a traumatic accident you and Madeline mentioned to me earlier last week.”

Jack bit his lip and clenched his fists as Danny inwardly winced at that mention. Oh yeah...That. “Hehehe”.

He nervously laughed the pain away and looked directly away from Mr Lancer’s eyes, whose brows raised at that, yet remained quiet, Jack's head roomed all across the room trying to focus his attention on anything else, a poster, the pencils in the pot, the mouldy stain on the ceiling.

“Danny.” Yes, he said that right. Third-person was so strange but he wasn't exactly in his own body right now, was he. Danny was fumbling, mostly silent as he tried to describe from his dad’s perspective how the accident affected him. “Danny is doing mostly alright if a bit shaken from the incident. We all are.”

Danny fidgeted in the seat and began to tap on the desk, both from the awkwardness, the stony glare of Lancer and his autism. Or was it both his and his dad’s? He really chose a bad person to possess, didn't he? Too late for that now time to deflect like a boss.

“He’s seeing someone outside school if you are concerned about that. Er how’s he doing in school?”

Nailed it, Fenton! Nice one.

Mr Lancer didn’t push them. “Thank you very much, Mr Fenton, it must not be an easy time right now, but Danny is doing mostly alright at school. Not counting the incident on Monday to do with the cafeteria and that ghost. Oh, Hamlet!” He cursed. “The rest of the teachers are refusing to acknowledge the existence of ghosts even if it’s right in front of them but we’ll discuss that at a later stage.”

Mr Lancer waved that aside. His face turned dark at that and he was troubled by it. Well, that explains why Mr Lancer was even more exhausted than usual, even now, he had massive bags under his eyes, from sleep deprivation and was shaking feverously. His head in his hands. He shook himself awake to continue.

“He’s doing well in English, if a bit unenthusiastic with the latest assessment but that’s to be expected. He hasn’t shown much of a change in his studies yet from what we know with his past records but he has been sleeping in class more and is more clumsy and forgetful than usual. I know you probably already keeping an eye on Danny, but I suggest to you to keep doing so as well as keep an eye on Jazz. Make sure both of your children get the support they need in this time”

Mr Lancer pinched his nose and shut his eyes, “Poor kid, no one should have such a thing to happen to them and Foley and Manson witnessed the entire thing. Poor kids.”

“Yeah…” Danny trailed off recalling _the bright flashing light overtaking him._

 _The volts searing into his bones and soul. The shift in his body. Changed. Half dead. Half Alive._ He began to cry, tears slowly falling from his eyes at the awful memories of it. He still dreamt of it.

Partially one of the many reasons he took to not sleeping as often anymore. Before he was a ravenous gremlin that ruled the night. Now it was worse and to make it worse the green light dream was back again with occupying screams to back it.

He can never look at _green lights_ the same ever again.

Mr Lancer solemnly took out a few issues, one for himself and several for Danny. He gave a pained smile to Danny. “Not easy is it now Mr Fenton.”

Despite being in this mammoth of a body, Danny has never felt so tiny. So insignificant. So vulnerable. He muttered. “No. It isn’t. Thank you so much for telling me Lancer, we know you do a lot for Danny, no wonder you’re one of his favourite teachers.” He smiled at that last bit.

Mr Lancer seemed shocked at that, caught completely off guard. He seemed close to tears at that statement. It was kind of true though. Out of most of his teachers, Mr Lancer was one of the ones he hated the least. “I am, that’s hilarious most of the students don’t particularly like me.”

“Well, you seem to be a nice enough man Mr Lancer. I mean”, Danny was scavaging for words dammit what can Danny say, fuck...Hmmm... “I mean us Fentons consider teachers to be underpaid and under-appreciated and you deserve all the respect you can get”

Do you hear that? That is the sound of Danny cheering at that level of butt-kissing and trying not to fuck up, now time to go home, sort that amulet problem out and -

Mr Lancer cut in unintentionally crushing Danny’s hopes of any of this running smoothly.   
“I like your style, Mr Fenton say-” he scuffled around for a moment around his cluttered desk, normally it would be organised and neat, but Mr Lancer was having three all-nighters preparing for this stupid dance. He brought out one of the dance posters and shoved it eagerly into Danny’s hands. “In fact, I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance.”

Danny floundered at that, doubt creeping into his voice hoping Lancer would buy his excuse. “Chaperone? Well, I'm not sure…”

Lancer brushed that aside, with confidence. “I am. See you tomorrow.” He took out his latest book, pfffft it took everything that Danny possessed, both literally in Jack and figuratively to burst out laughing. Since Mr Lancer was reading from his How to Sound Hip book. That poor, poor, man. “Or, as the kids say, catch you later, G!” He pointed towards Danny with a handgun gesture as Danny felt the shot of embarrassment and cringe hit him.

Welp Danny was dead.

Again.  
________

Danny went to the mall leaving his father in a dazed and confused state. So basically like he never possessed him in the first place and currently had his head down on the table taking a short nap from the craziness of today. Most of which was his own fault but still.

He was forgetting something but what was it? Urgh, damn his brain for doing this to him! He could memorise every single star in the damn sky, every planet, constellation and every single shuttle or spaceship sent above, down to the tiniest of detail, yet he couldn’t recall something he knew was important. Fuck.

He was at the Time to Grub 2 restaurant, fiddling idly away at his fries, Tucker’s panic eating is not helping matters. He still hasn’t asked anyone out and if Danny’s sense was right, not his ghost one, but his human sense, was telling him anything, it was that Tucker didn’t want to ask anyone out. Speaking of which he was bemoaning to Sam on the whole matter, while Sam was trying to talk him through it to no avail.

“I don’t know what to do. Why are there so many people with dates? Like….” He stopped there, unable to continue, not knowing why there were so many people who had dates to the dance. Romantic dates at that. Tucker was still processing it.

“Don’t worry about it Tucker, take your time, some people are just rushing ahead, trust me, none of those so called romances are going to last. I mean just look at Valerie’s and Kwan’s two week fling”

Despite being twelve years old, the two were apparently dating for two entire weeks before Kwan got sick of it and dumped Valerie, two days before the dance. Valerie was pissed at that and just like that Kwan was written onto her shit list. Especially the way he did it. Public humiliation. Kwan got a kick in the groin for that, which he vehemently deserved in the trio’s opinion.

“Forget that” Sam spat out, she turned to Danny with an evil gleam in her eyes. “You can possess people now?”

“Yes.” He did not like those joking smirks on his faces. He decided to ruin the mood around the table. “Unfortunately for us, my dad is going to chaperone and he doesn’t remember it, because I made him say yes. ”

Sam gave a curt snort at that. “Just our luck.” She turned her gaze to Tucker, deep in thought and unresponsive to the pair, Sam decided to snap him out of it. “Tucker...TUCKER!”

Tucker wasn’t convinced from Sam’s earlier words, still consumed with those complicated feelings that he didn’t like to possess nor did he understand all that well and was jolted when Sam yelled in his ear. He was still deadset that he needed to prove to himself and the world, that he was attracted to the opposite sex and not behind anyone else. “Still. I need to ask someone out. “

Sam sighed, it seemed even her best efforts were falling flat. She tried to convince him once more. “Tucker no you don’t”

But Tucker was resolute, “Yes I do. Danny can you.”

“No.”

“Why?” Tucker whined at why his best friend wasn’t helping him with his urgent situation.

“I’m not sure if I like this power quite yet or not. And besides are you sure you actually “Want”- air quoted his fingers at that, questioning the logistics of what Tucker wanted. Danny rambled on. “to get a date because I don’t think you actually do Tucker?”

Tucker nervously chuckled at that. He waved his arms out supposedly in a confident and self-imposed manner but in reality, was awkward and was only proving Danny’s theory “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mmph. What was this about the dance….Oh shit. Danny jolted out of his seat all at once, leaving skid marks in the ground below him. He was just remembering what he was forgetting to tell his friends. Hot Damn was he a fucking moron. Damn his one-track mind and the curse that was inflicted on his mind to forget important information once he was told it.

Tucker and Sam shot him curious and concerned looks. Sam decided to break the silence, glaring at Danny’s horrified look with an intense interrogation.

“Danny what’s wrong.”

Danny turned with a wry awkward grin plastered onto his face. He opened up. “I might’ve accidentally given Paulina a cursed amulet.”

WHAT!

_________________

Meanwhile in that same mall, in fact the same restaurant, not too far away. Two close friends were also hanging out and by close it was more like a friendship that was forged with snark, self hatred and being the only person to tolerate the other for longer than five seconds.

These two were Melissa Simpsons and Wesely(Wes) Weston. Both gingers were sitting on a bench. Melissa had her eyes closed and was sipping away at her passion fruit smoothie. Wes on the other hand was scribbling like no tomorrow, ignoring his delicious pizza. If the devil worked hard, then Wes worked harder. Unfortunately for his school and his wider community it wasn’t his schoolwork rather Wes belief of the strange forces at play. Namely to do with the events that occured on Monday.

When Wes saw the flying meat, the floating abomination that tried to kill them with meat and the mysterious protector, wearing a hazmat suit, his face hidden behind his fantastic green goggles and dark hood, he thought he was dreaming. Melissa's pained groans told him that no what he saw that day was the truth. That and the fact that Mr Lancer told them to duck and hide. Wes had always known this town was a weird place.

When he was a child his father told him, not to look out the window at night. Not to give your name to people you didn’t know, stick with a close friend and never go out on his own.

Wes was different. He did not listen.

When Wes was a young child, he once saw a coven.

A gathering of people on the street at night. They were whispering, quick and hushed. It was a quick and informal meeting. He was never meant to see it. They were garbed in dark robes, living in the shadows, holding sticks and staves of all sizes. Wes was lucky, he even saw it at all.

Everyone turned their back that night but not Wes, he hid behind the curtain, peering. Wes heard the whispers of the truth of Amity Park. Something no citizen has done before to his knowledge. The coven disappeared before he even knew what happened and he never saw them since. It was a quick meet-up Wes reckoned and he thought that was a dream but Wes knew better now. Especially after that day.

Now ghosts flew over above, with untold power and obsession, terrorising the town. Witches among them and who know what other supernatural creatures such as vampires, ghouls and zombies.

**Amity Park.**

**A town of three worlds.**

**The Supernatural, Normal and Magical Worlds.**

Both co-existed alongside the normal world and Wes alone knew that truth. Or at the only one who at the very least believed it.

The truth of Amity Park that refused to budge or be unveiled but no matter how hard he told someone, his own dad, he refused to acknowledge it. No one did.

This town was the threshold of worlds.

His pursuits for the truth led him to no avail and no one believed him except... An old lady approached him once when he was alone in the park, she outright told him, she was magic.

A witch.

She recalled him from that night. She spotted him peering from the window and told him to shut his mouth. He was lucky she didn’t erase his memories. She explained that they hid here from the rest of the world, Amity Park was special, different from the rest of the world, it was home and if he told a soul well…

He might get hurt...Badly. She didn’t threaten him herself, she just mentioned if the truth leaked, others might not be so forgiving. In fact, she offered to aid in case that may have been the case but she heavily advised him not to be so gung-ho overexposing this town. She was examining him the entire time, trying to piece together whether or not to let him fo or not before chortling off.

“It wasn’t yet time,” she said. “For both us and the rest of the world the truth must remain a secret but I have to wonder if it's even necessary for me to erase your memories”

Why did she include Wes with “us”, he never knew why and he didn’t like it. Yet she left him be.

Wes hasn’t seen her since, she must be dead by now, she was really old by the looks of things. With idle thought, he began to draw her or what he remembered of her from that brief encounter. She was African American, a haggard figure, but her smile while kind was laced with sorrow and she came across as bitter with her words. Seeing history repeat with different figures but with the same outcomes.

That encounter, while short as it may be, was one of the most important moments in Wes’s life and Wes knew what the consequences would be if he failed. He would forget, worse he could get killed and Wes didn’t want that to happen. Still this place attracted magic (not as much) and the supernatural and it was his duty to find a way to tell the truth. Using any means necessary.

Unfortunately for him his means of finding supernatural and magical creatures have often gone down the drain often with explosive results. Maybe trying to expose Lancer with a crucifix and squirt bottle of holy water, wasn’t exactly the best idea.

Not to mention anyone who tried to tell it too brushed it aside not even bothering to give him the time of the day. Or outright calling him crazy.

He was right though. Why didn’t they believe him?

Was he cursed? (Nope! That’s just Wes)

To add insult to injury, real ghosts were fighting above the school in the air above not even a week later. It was as if the universe was trying to tell him not to rush into these things and hid its mysteries from him because of that.

Melissa knew that. She confirmed his suspicions though she was heavily critical with some of his other theories about the world. Like the Magical one but she knew about the supernatural, she had an encounter with a spirit in the past and unlike him in trying to pursue the truth. She tried to stop him. Ironic how his best friend was the one blocking his path but he knew why. She was scared. Wes was too but she had better reasons than him.

Namely, her step-father Pastor Simpsons wasn’t exactly the nicest man despite being a so called man of God. Coupled onto the fact she was a lesbian (she found out a few months ago, after having an awaking with a girl in the year, she refused to name and once a few older kids gave her the term and tips to help her out. She was still deep into the closet, coping with that.) She was both his greatest friend and enemy in this fight for the truth.

That brought him out of attention when she clicked her tongue and asked him “So… Do you want to be my beard for tomorrow for the dance and you won’t be shunned by the rest of the population? “

Not being shunned by the school would be a start but jokes on her, he is so close to breaking this through. Namely, where did the ghosts come from, the witches and starting with this whole mystery of Amity Park? Yes, that was definitely it. So he shushed her, pointing his finger up, to stop her.

“Melissa shut up I’m so close to cracking this out with the Ghost Boy and the Lunch Lady who appeared from nowhere. They must’ve come from somewhere. Maybe the school. The ghost Boy might have gone to Casper High. The Lunch Lady definitely. She had nearly the exact same outfit as the current one, amazingly enough. But where exactly did they come from? Another dimension maybe? I was right. This town is strange. I WAS RIGHT!”

It wasn’t often that he said that and felt that thrill of pure exhilaration. Melissa was exhausted though with his sheniganary. When she gave him an unimpressed look and bluntly told him.

“Yeah, I told you that.”

Wes continued to gloat. “Still, hahahahaha.” He screamed jubilantly, clutching his notebook and pen tight as he waved his arms in the air like a maniac. “I WAS RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE”

Melissa rolled her eyes as she finished off her smoothie with one long swing and slammed the empty cup hard on the table. She glared at him while she warned Wes.  
“Don’t get a power trip, now. Also, mark my words, Wes, you are going to get something right one day and no one will believe you. I mean it’s already happening. I might but trust me. No one else will. You got lucky with the ghosts and people actually saw them, but trust me, it will happen.”

Wes gave her a dead stare, she returned it, He questioned their entire friendship. “Why are we friends?”

Melissa gave him an actual answer laced with snark as she rolled her arm with the empty smoothie bottle in their air, as she gazed at it. “Because we are two lonely gingers, who don’t have any other friends, well I do, and because our dads, well stepdad in my case, are dicks.”

Wes relaxed his shoulders at that statement. Oh yeah. Neglectful and or abusive dads for the win, in the angsty gingers club.

Melissa continued, not done quite yet, still staring at the empty cup with intensity “Also we have known each other since we were three.”

Wes snarked at that summarising their friendship to the best of his ability. “Ah yes, a friendship, not bonded by liking each other, just by spending an inordinate amount of time with the other party until all they have is immense scorn and mockery towards the other.”

Melissa grinned and slapped his back. Ow, “You know it. Now tell me how’s basketball hitting you”

Wes copied her and snickered, finally something they agreed on. Fun topics. Basketball practise which he was good at and her stories she planned to tell. “Alright.” He placed his notepad on the bench beside them as he started to become immersed in the conversation. “If you tell me more on those ideas of yours and if I’m feeling it, Sayonara Pussycat.”

Melissa winked and animatedly lit up, stars in her eyes. “Thought you never ask”  
___________________

Paulina prowled the Abyss clothes shop. The mall had the most ominous names for clothes shops, like Void (a surprising multi-purpose shop), Chaos (a goth surplus, with black eyeliner and dye to last for days, this town had way too much stuff for goths) and Gap. The last one was an actual brand, but nearly every single business that wasn’t Amity Park-based seemed to crash and burn in under a few weeks.

Apart from Hot Topic (why?!?), that place refused to die, no matter how many angry parents boycotted the damn place. Maybe it was due to the anime nerds and goth freaks who flocked to it like it was their personal temple. Paulina hated that whole thing's existence. No matter the random fires and so-called supernatural activities that occurred there. Paulina had to admit her massive respect for the staff who worked there, they were unfazed at everything that came their way, not all were like that. Some shops lasted longer than others but it was only a matter of time. It was a nightmare for a fashion-savvy fashionista such as herself but she rose above it all.

She had to.

She hissed at the pressure she was under for a moment, all to meet those she cared about, expectations, not even realizing, her teeth had grown sharp, her eyes lizard-like, the sparked fire and her nail had grown into claws. **Burn.** The amulet sang. **Burn.** It hissed in her ears.

But she didn’t. She took a deep breath, her draconic transformation dispelling in an instant. She carried on browsing the shops, now what to buy. She gasped. Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tee. A saffron frilly shirt that was sublime and would do wonders for her growing figure. Paulina squealed as she dug away at them, she had to get one. Wait? Why was there none in her size?

“Miss” she whined to a cheery blonde shop assistant who bounced her way towards her. “ Do you have this in a size small?”

The lady opened her mouth. She would regret what she would say next. “Ohhh sorry, we just sold our last Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tee to someone else”. She said not very sorry and seemed to relish in Paulina’s suffering.

Paulina grew desperate, she had to get this. She needed this to blend in and be part of the crowd and belong. “Would you be getting anymore”

The Sales Assistant gave a sinister smirk and giggled nonchalantly as if crushing a little girl’s spirit was what she was good for. In a sense she did take some sick joy from it.

“The Abyss corduroy button-down fleecy tee has been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic social outcast for a period of no less than five and no more than sixteen weeks.” She broke in peels of mocking giggles. “Sorry”

She was not.

Paulina panicked. She had to fit in. she had to belong. She had to be ahead of the pack. She screamed and as she did so her skin grew rough, cerulean scales all over her body and her oceanic eyes no longer the calm and crafted blue but a blazing scarlet, as she drowned in her anger caused by the amulet.

“SIXTEEN WEEKS!”

She tore the tee she was holding with her newly grown claws, the amulet flashing a sapphire light , it subsumed Paulina.

Until she became something quite monstrous and brilliant..

A dragon.  
___________

Sam slammed her hands on the table, causing the cutlery to wobble about, she brushed her he didn’t know whether to be impressed, proud or outraged. She shouted in disbelief, her face going through a phenomenal flash of expressions by the second. “Are you serious.”

Danny huffed, pleading with his dead icy blue eyes for her to just leave it be but accepting his fate. He squeaked a curt, “Yes.”

The pair gave Danny synchronised expressions of utter annoyance and just painstaking broken expectancy. It stabbed Danny in the heart with their honesty, real knife twisting and leaving it there and Tucker decided to be the one who ripped it out with his brutal honesty.

“Danny you are an idiot.”

Danny nodded furiously, agreeing with them and began to massage his neck in embarrassment. “Yes. Yes I am but I’m not sure if it cursed or not but it was still probably a good idea to give it to her”

Sam raised her hand, gesturing her point to him. “And how do you suggest we solve this and why did you give it to her?”

Danny stammered out a feeble explanation, “I couldn’t exactly say no..”

“Yes.” Tucker cut in, tired of his excuses ,Danny faltered at that. “Yes you could.”

Sam sighed, flipping her purple buzzcut aside. “Whatever. We just need a way to get the amulet away from her” Tucker pipped in and later Danny put in his own theories of the matter.

“Is it even that dangerous?”

“I don’t know. It belonged to the dragon ghost lady but-”

“Ok!” Tucker pounded the table with a fiery resolve, his brow lined with thought as he put his PDA aside. “Research time when we get home. We need to find out what exactly that amulet is, what it does and if it's dangerous or not.”

“Joy and then the dance.” Danny drawled out, slouched and rubbed his eyes. “So are you guys going?” Tucker and Sam gave relaxed grins at that, Sam batter on in a joking tone.

“Yeah.”

“Yep. Thank the old ones no one asked me, saves me the embarrassment of wearing that dress my parents wanted me to wear.” Her friends gave devilish smiles at that, clearly recalling last year’s incident at their old school. Tucker trying to keep his amusement at bay, tried to steady himself as he seriously asked her.

“ No one asked you huh, how frilling and pink is it anyway?”

Sam winced, switching quickly to another topic. “So what if I’m not pretty like Paulina and oh Tucker take a wild guess?” She sarcastically uttered, still closed off and despondent.

Danny's eyes shot wide and creased his brow in sympathy of Sam’s plite. “Oh it’s worse than what you’re describing”

Sam pursed her pierced lip and spat with disgust at the thought of her parents plans of making her their perfect doll. “Even the deepest nightmares of Lovecraft could not describe the true horror of those dresses. I don’t get why they still try. They got me a wig for the dance, guess what I did to it.”

They pictured it and the gang exploded in laughter. It was one of their favourite past times mocking dumb shit like that. The crew had their own obsessions. God knows they each had the patience for the others' bullshit. Danny’s with space and astronomy , Tucker with technology and his undying love for his PDA and Sam’s with gardening and the weird and supernatural ( a more bearable type than his parents and not exclusively attuned to ghosts).

Despite that they were still drowned in their fast track emotions stewing and bubbling all this time, the ingredients of circumstances and events in their lives thrown in for flavour and excitement.

It was still hard to ignore the massive elephant in the room, that was Danny, no matter how much they tried not to let it get to them, Danny knew this. All this was starting to tick, seconds away from exploding, so he tried to defuse the tension….With yet another tense subject. Paulina.

He was curious as to why Sam didn’t like her, as much as they didn’t like to admit it, they were too similar for their own good. Both were stubborn, prideful and confident people, who acted with ease around the people they cared about. Both were quick witted and smart so why?

“Why do you not like Paulina, Sam?”

Sam didn’t reach his eyes, despite him burning his gaze at her. She turned away and crossed her arms tight. Her lips twisted as she reflected on that question. “She lies to herself Danny, I was like her for a long time. Asleep in a world that I thought would like me if I fit in. I’m awake now.”

She spoke those last lines with certainty that Danny could see fire in her soul, that threatened to burn the world if it got in her way and slowly but surely Danny gained a new ounce of respect for Sam.

BANG!

What! What was that? An explosion. He heard a gravely roar, or to be more precise a draconic roar. The cold breath came almost too late.

“MUST HAVE TEE!”

There! The dragon, gorgeous and deadly from the other day, spewing everything on fire with its deep breaths and screeching a horrible shriek all the while….

Well Fuck!

__________________

On the first floor of the mall, two Hot Topic, one of whom was mopping the floors while the other was sifting and organising the Nightmare Before Halloween T-Shirts, when they felt a massive explosion. The air drew hot and they exchanged tired exhausted looks. Another commotion. The one sorting the clothes ran to get the fire extinguisher while the other ran out to see the commotion still holding their deadly mop.

They dropped their mop in alarm as they stared at the massive fire beginning to grow and spread. She saw people run towards it,

Her colleague ran beside her. He gawked and quietly uttered, “We are going to need a bigger fire extinguisher. “

She shook her head, she had already dealt with too much of this shit this week, with the Gandalf cosplayer trying to pay her with his bullshit currency and the shadow lady shrieking in her ear at her night shift. “I’m not paid enough for this bullshit.”  
_______________

Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam by the scruff of their shirts and immediately dived to cover under the table. His eyes flashing green with fury. Why was the dragon from the other day here? No matter. He would take care of this. Tucker and Sam, with simple nods, shuffled around the table and hid his body with theirs from the scrambling mess of bodies rushing to the exits. They might not have noticed but Danny didn’t want to risk it, even if more people were turning their backs or not noticing him as much as they used to.  
Danny was more invisible than ever.

Danny shut his eyes and fell into the abyss, falling and falling until he reached for the endless light and grasped at it. He felt the shift in his spine and the power in his soul.

He was Phantom once more.

He shot upwards both intangible and invisible from the table, as he flew towards the dragon, whose fury threatened to burn the mall to the ground. The fire licked greedily away and ate hungrily at the clothes, Danny spotted someone set off the fire alarm. The blaring alarm ringing in his sensitive ears, Danny hissed, it was goddamn annoying but he could see the sprinklers doing their job leaving nothing but smoke and lingering embers. He had to stop this dragon before it caused any more harm.

_Protect._

_Save_

_Guard._

He can see people rushing towards the exits, nearly stampeding each other in the process, to escape the hellfire the dragon emitted. The Dragon, gigantic in size, reaching the first floor, stood at the ready, proud and defiant and almost definitely a ghost. Danny could tell that not only from his breath but his bones, something was shrieking at him. _Supernatural._

“HEY!” He screams aloud before grinning, baring his tiny fangs, drawing the dragon’s attention to him, its biggest threat and not to the people ducking for cover, rushing for the exits and cowering in fear behind tables and clothes racks in nearby stores. He cheekily asked. “Haven’t we met before”

The dragon doesn’t hesitate in trying to make him into a ready baked meal for itself, spewing emerald flames all across the place, flames too familiar for comfort. He avoided them but tendrils of madness consumed him for a brief second.

 _Screaming. Not them. Please no! His? Someone else? No_!

His grin was wiped off and he gazed in fear but determination. Shaking his head quickly. He couldn’t let that memory overtake him in a place like this.

_Focus. Protect. Save._

He will.

“Hi” he waved his hand, a strange sight to behold for the onlookers below and was that a camera- “I’m Phantom and you are” he growled trying to get a response from the ghost dragon but it only let out a godzilla like shriek, cracking the windows of the shops behind it before it waved its tail like a bat and pitched Danny towards a nearby weenie shop. Danny crash-landed onto what was definitely sensitive cooking equipment. Ow. Ignore it. Fuck. The dragon, mean and tenacious only continued to screech out more wildfires, this time towards him.

Nope!

Danny made his escape. “Sorry, you bit off more than you could chew” before crashing his entire body into the dragon with a colossal.

BOOM!

Both sent flying, from the strength of the tiny pipsqueak, who held tremendous power in his soul but the dragon was strong too, and clawed her way in the air, scratching and squeezing Danny out of breath as she held him down onto the ground below. Danny could almost see blood from the pointy teeth, the beautiful blue scales almost hypnotising, surreal and the ruby eyes of the fantastic beast. They flashed a different colour for a moment. They were desperate and familiar. Sea green like the ocean.

Was this really the same dragon from the other day?

“MUST HAVE TEE!” It demanded.

It wanted tea now? Nope sorry Danny didn’t have that. Danny cackled the newfound confidence thrumming with his newfound powers, he must have looked like a loon. Then again he already appeared quite unnatural with his blue skin

“Ohhh, tea, well let’s see we are out at the moment and coffee might make you slight jitter, better yet”- Danny was swept under the floorboard, not allowing himself to be targeted yet again by the fire, shooting upwards like a rocket and slamming the dragon in the nose, howling- “HAVE SOME PUNCH!”

The dragon flew off and slammed onto the ground, Danny hung his head in low, still hovering in the air, his head hung low and his body contorted into a resting puppet position. The adrenaline wearing off. AHHHH. He wiped his face and found green blood(?) splattered on his gloves, he rubbed his back only to find out it was killing him. He shook his head and tried to get back to attention.

THE DRAGON!

He snapped to attention trying to lift his head and bleary-eyed the area, he couldn’t find the dragon. Was it over?

The fires were dying down, the broken glass was back in its windows. What? Danny could see Sam and Tucker rushing over, searching for him, eh, he would think back on that later. He needed a place to safely detransform.

It was over.

________________

Alas if Danny had kept his eye out he might have spotted frantic figures, dressed in ordinary garb of all ages waving their wands or hands, whispering hushed spells as they placed protective barriers on the shops and around the place.

He might have seen a particular woman with wild salt and pepper hair, many who did see her, saw her with a fire extinguisher, except if Danny’s eyes spotted her, he would see the truth. He would the woman holding a wand in her hand, controlled and poised, extinguishing the flames before they could cause more chaos. She watched in the shadows at the new protector of Amity Park and grinned a feral smile. She couldn’t wait to tell her old acquaintance Charlie about him. She will need to look into him.

Alas Danny did not see but he will soon enough.

_______________

Paulina found herself on the ground, no one paid her much mind, either too busy still running for their lives or trying to fix up the mess that she unknowingly caused in her violent rage. She massaged her brow, questioning to herself what happened and found that the amulet was gone.

Oh no! She actually liked it. Not just a means to get back at Fenton.

She stepped forwards, looking left and right for it before coming across an abandoned bag with her amulet in it.

Oh, thank goodness it must’ve fallen in here. She immediately placed it back onto her neck. Ignoring literally everything going around her, hyper fixed on the bag. Her memory was a bit hazy but as she dug into the bag she also lifted a familiar saffron top. Hers. She squealed and hugged it close. It was her size. Good things do happen to people who maintain a positive attitude.  
________________

Let’s ignore the fact she just stole someone's shirt now shall we.

They never would’ve gotten it back anyway.  
______________

Danny ran towards Sam and Tucker who held serious expressions in their faces, after the dragon attack. Halting in their tracks once they reach the others. Sam slightly out of breath, asked. “Danny are you ok?”

Danny rubbed his probably bloody broken nose. “I’m fine but that’s it.” He floundered, annoyed and out of his mind. Snapping. “I’m doing some research on that dragon. THAT’S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!” He turned his way to face his friends casually, kind of hard to do that with a disposition that looked like you clearly looked beat up. “How are you guys”

“We’re fine,” Tucker bemoaned, still somewhat bummed out (ask someone out you genius!!) “If you don’t count me still dateless for the dance”  
He scrolled down on his PDA, striking potential girls off aloud, either because he didn’t know them too well, didn’t get along, had dates or some other problems. Danny and Sam’s united glances provoked him into action.

Especially with Valerie Gray, walking by with her head held high, oozing confidence, drifting towards them. She waved at them. Obviously to talk about what just happened and as they were the nearest, it seemed appropriate.

Ah, Valerie Gray, she isn’t much yet but she will become a major player in the game soon enough.

For the next minute or so, the trio and Valerie bemoaned at the absurdity of the situation.  
“Insane right. A dragon right. What next? A whole ghost army?! And what happened to you?”

She pointed at Danny’s nose. Who was stumbling to create the perfect excuse? It felt like he was held at gunpoint.  
_______________________

*Snorts* Well… That statement will become more literal as time goes on.

Indeed.  
__________________

“I fell on the ground when I was getting away from the dragon and landed on my nose.” he blurted out at high speed. Hmm. He was getting better at lying.

Valerie folded her arms across her hips and hemmed at that. She brushed her luscious blacks locks aside and fiddled at her earrings. Tucker bit his lip, he took a massive deep breath and tried to tread carefully.

“Ermm Valerie…”

“Yes” she seemed rather disinterested.

“Do you mind if me and you can go to the dance together.”

Valerie grumbled to herself for a moment. She nearly seemed to say no. Until she spotted Kwan and Dawna (the girl he broke up with her for) giggling together. Danny took note of her sudden change in her disposition as she took Tucker’s hand and with a dark grumble and gaze, uttered. “Yes”

Tucker cackled nervously, his hand massaging the back of his neck. “Great, see you around Valerie”

Valerie raises an eyebrow at that but sighs and moves on. “You guys should leave with me. I think someone called the cops, so we best be on our way”.

____________

Wes and Melissa emerged from the desk they were cowering under in disbelief and shock.

Another attack. Another ghost. Well two and one of them had returned. The Ghost Boy.

Melissa turned to Wes, his face dumbstruck and on the verge of fainting or vibrating into the fifth dimension. She nearly wept into tears after seeing that dragon appear out of nowhere and started to ignite everything in its path, while she and Wes were trapped as the ghost was blocking the closest exit and they had to decide if they wanted to risk the gauntlet in the far open to reach the other one.

“Did that just happen?” Wes whispered his eyes drifting to the place of the Ghost Boy, who called himself Phantom and the Dragon just had their fight. He was shaking, clutching his notebook as a crutch. Another one?!?

Melissa nodded towards him, confirming what they both witnessed. “Dragons are real…. Good to know. HAHAHAHAHA” She began to laugh hysterically in shock at the events. A ghost dragon and a ghost boy fighting in the mall, who could come up with that. Was any of this real?

“HAHAHAHAHAHA. DRAGONS!” She shouted, raising her arms up high and repeating herself . For the moment she and Wes had switched positions. She was the madwoman at this moment.

“DRAGONS!”

Wes only turned to his notebook ignoring the manic laughter and not bothering to correct her.. His gaze was deep and heavy. He had a duty. He bit his lip, nervously as he recalled a distant dream. Now wasn’t the time. He will find the truth in time. His fear won out today. (It won’t in the future) He grabbed Melissa’s hand, she furrowed her eyes at him, disgruntled. “C’mon we need to leave”.

“So are you going to be my beard or not?”

“I will if you shut up”

As much as he wanted to stay, it would be safer to do his research far away from here. He didn’t want to lose his memories just as it only began.

_______

“I can’t believe there were ghosts in the mall and we missed it. What happened? What did they look like sweetie? His mother was frantically interrogating him as she drove him home, she desperately tried to investigate the mall but was turned away and amazingly she agreed. It was so unlike her. Whatever he wanted to leave anyway.

God this was already a weird day. Amity Park was only making things weirder.

Danny shuffled in his seat as she was rambling ahead. Ahhh yeah. Lying time. Come on just like you practised.

“A blue gremlin wearing a hazmat suit and a massive dragon. Me, Sam and Tucker hid under a table while the whole thing was going on.” Maddie side-eyed him, nodding taking it all, her attention was on the road, she swerved a hard right as she prompted Danny with a hmm. “The dragon breathed fire and everything. Then this ghost called itself Phantom and started punching it and it left.”

“Hmmm.”

His mother was contemplating carefully on what was said. He could hear her muttering. “It could be some form of turf warfare. Some means of laying a claim on an area. I need to talk to Jack about this.

She speed up, nothing that Danny wasn’t used to but the outside surroundings was becoming akin to a meshed and hastily drawn painting, with the gold blazing into his eyes, and the lilacs, roses and beryls, warming what little was in his heart but even the sunset couldn’t save him from the steady unease. Danny and Maddie sat together with an awkward silence until Danny decided to burst the bubble.

“Mom.” He peeped up fidgeting with his jacket, he looked directly at her before quickly turning away, it was overwhelming and scary. “ Do you think there can be good ghosts out there”

“No.”

Just like that it confirmed Danny’s worst fears all at once and whether Madeline Fenton knew it or not. This only strengthened the foundations of Danny’s secret half.

“Ghosts from what I’ve seen so far or are rather imprints, sometimes of the living or ideas, they are comprised of ectoplasm, they are violent, dangerous and monstrous. The ghost boy you saw was probably establishing a turf of some sort at the mall or trying to assert dominance. You have to be careful around ghosts Danny, they aren’t what they seem.”

“Oh,” Danny mumbled, retreating into his jacket from the rest of the world, this was his mother talking so callously about his other half like this… He didn’t know what to say. He loves her but if she finds out the truth will she still love him?

Will she kill him again if he tells her what happened?

It hit much rougher than any of the punches or beatings that were inflicted onto him by ghost or human. That question hurt even more than his own death and that was excruciating. They pulled into the driveway, Maddie ruffled Danny’s hair and grinned at him, Danny gave her a nervous grin in return, yet a horrid numb feeling began to emerge within him. A bitter aftertaste. His heart began to stop beating and the freezing chill enveloped him whole.

One day he thought to himself in the days after the accident. I might tell them. Yet this…. No! It’s different now.

_They can never know._

Each stepped he took towards inside felt another step towards his execution. His second death. In a pit of vipers, a lion’s den. It wasn’t safe fully for him, was it?

He didn’t sleep well that night either.  
________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very busy at the moment I'm working on my diploma, but once I get that sorted I'm back. I'm also planning on expanding bits of worldbuilding even more which you will see in the next two chapters, which have taken so long. I really looking forward to it but until I get to that we have to wait I'm afraid. While canon has been a huge inspiration I'm hoping on putting my own spin on things and changing some things around. Everything and nothing changes after all. It might take us a wee bit to get from place to place but we will get there in the end. I plan on keeping to this story to the end hopefully. 
> 
> Also. 
> 
> Wes Before Discovering Danny is Phantom:: Oh have to be careful, they will be after you. Take your time. I will get there in the end.  
> Wes After Discovering Danny is Phantom: God himself has to strike me down to stop me from my bullshit. I don't care anymore. 
> 
> Here's my tumblr again: https://mightydragoon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Slán go fóil.


	10. Parental Bonding Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go through several crises.

It was the night of the Juniors dance and Danny was getting ready for that as well as doing some last-minute research on that dragon, it took him some extra steps to try and find anything he was even remotely looking for thanks to the internet being massively unhelpful. He went through like 15 web articles before he nearly chucked the monitor at the wall and beat it with the baseball bat they had lying around the house. His parents called it the Fenton Anti Creep stick but Danny refused to call it by that name for very obvious reasons. Thankfully he had Sam and Tucker helping out. Though admittedly it was mostly Sam helping out on that front.

He rushed downstairs to get a drink before getting changed, seeing his sister leaning against the table, with hidden amusement, seeing his mother wrestle his crocodile of a father to get a tie on him.

“I don’t get why I have to wear a stupid tie” He grumbled, folding his arms petulantly like a small child would after not getting what they wanted. His wife was sympathetic, bopped his nose and cheerily told him.

“Oh, Jack we don’t want to embarrass our son now do we, at his first dance?

“How would we embarrass our son”

_Don’t worry you can do that just showing up._

Jazz had a massive smile of relief on her face coupled with amused surprise, whining out. “Honestly I find it amazing and great that you guys are willing to do anything that doesn’t involve your sick obsession with ghosts.”

“It’s funny” Jack was dazed yet thoughtful. “I don’t remember even agreeing to chaperone this shindig”

Danny snorted into his water at that. He tried not to look like a criminal who just robbed a bank and the police were interrogating him. Yeah… There’s a reason why you remember and that was mostly due to him.

“Oh and Danny” Jazz, strangleholded him out his chugging train of thought, she had raised her brows and had a coy disposition plastered on her face. Danny felt fear.  
“I’m onto your little secret”

Fuck she knows. Danny really did choke on his water at that. He began to cough rapidly, his breath vanishing on him. He slapped his shoulder blades and jittery asked “Wha..What secret?”

Jazz giggled and laid her case out to him. He felt like one of those villains being condemned in front of a ballroom procession. She started to number it with her fingers. “The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before.” Danny was doomed. “You have a girlfriend.”

Danny barely even registered that final part before already blurting out in blind panic and desperation. “It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!” He started to laugh widely at what Jazz said, his family looking at him like some freak in a circus. Stuttering and chuckling on the edge of danger. “I-I mean...she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me.”

Jack's eyes lit up with stars in his eyes, blinding the kitchen as he jubilantly announced, “that's fantastic! I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!”

Jazz let a short exhausted huff. She gave him a cynical sibling stare laced with amusement and teased him in a sing-song voice. “You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny. If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment.”

Danny spluttered and just bolted out the door in embarrassment while his sister’s teasing remarks continued even through the closed door. He wheezed a strangled exhale of relief yet an awful taste of foresight bittered his thoughts.

He punched the air, game face on, planning out the whole mess from getting too chaotic as he clambered up the long flights of stairs to his room. “Ok get ready. Find out about that dragon. See more about that amulet. Keep dad from embarrassing you. You can do this Fenton.”

___

Danny and Tucker converged in the basement and were currently discussing urgent matters with Sam, amazingly it seems she found what they were searching for, hidden under the many pages and the ocean of information that was the internet.

Danny grabbed the nearest and latest invention that his dad made and that of course was the Fenton Fisher, which he merely retracting into a tiny compact device. Who knows it might come in handy. He also grabbed one of the tiny Fenton Ectoplasm Rays they were developing (for safe measure ) and a walkie talkie.

“So have you found the dragon research yet .” Danny inquired Sam urgently, while fiddling with his tie.

Sam's blasé attitude was waved across as she typed rapidly on her laptop. “ I got something I think, sending the link now. Here.”

Danny clicked on it and low and behold on the front page was a familiar dragon. Well mostly familiar. It was a drawing of the dragon, but he knew those blue scales, those jade spiky horns and claws and most importantly that amulet anywhere.

He nodded while he sat down to increase his focus, “this is it!” “He scanned the page titled “The Wrath of Dragons”, it was mostly a fable, a legend of a kingdom that fell to ruin.

_“There was once two siblings gifted extraordinary power with amulets bestowed upon their family. Some said they were witches. Some said they were pagans. Others went even further denouncing them as heretics, as followers of dark arts. One thing they were able to transform into dragons with the use of their family heirloom, their amulets._

_Regardless those siblings were once heirs to a kingdom a long time ago. It’s name wiped from history._

_The first sibling was a prince, called Aragon, he was a tyrant.”_ The artist rendition of the prince wasn’t kind. He wore what was a crown of thorns on his long, flowing black hair and, his eyes were beedy, scrunched in disdain of humanity and change, with a crooked nose and a scowl.

“ _He was to be next in line and he wanted to make his name marked in such a way in history. He wanted to conquer and rule all over the land._

_Alas the younger sibling, a princess. Her name is unknown. Lost. It said that she was ill all throughout her life and desperately tried to leave behind her brother. But her mother, the Queen, refused to allow her to go to social gatherings, out of fear she will ruin their proud family line.”_

**I WANT TO GO!** It was the same lady he fought not too long ago.

“ _One day the King fell to a deathly illness. He wasn’t dead quite yet, but Prince Aragon saw that as his opportunity to gain more territory and expand their horizons. Aragon wanted the entire world to fear and revere them. He lived in uncertain times, where rebellions and strife, was commonplace. He despised it, he wanted certainty, something to cement his name in the history books. By any means._

_Sure enough, word spread of these Dragon shifters and people banded together to slay them. An entire army was sent by a distant kingdom for this purpose and it was said other witches, disgusted or intrigued by the amulets powers, went there to seize them for their own purpose._

_War broke out. Even with powers, the Dragon siblings were massively outnumbered and to make it worse they were losing even with their power. Aragon didn’t care, he wanted war. He wanted more._

_The Princess was terrified of her sibling, but even she knew he would only bring death and destruction should his rule spread, so she spurned her only act of defiance in her life. Her single act of wrath. One that costed everything._

_An act that was paid with her life. And the kingdom._

_An act that would end the war, yet destroy everything that they held dear._

_They cemented their marks on history alright but with an unspeakable cost._

_Everything was burned to the ground. Nothing remained but dust. The amulets vanished to history and the war was only remembered by a handful of traumatised survivors.._

_To this day even with the names forgotten. The kingdom, long gone. The descendants of the survivors of this great and forgotten war tell this story to any who listen and warn others. Of the Wrath that was spoken of that day._

_Beware the wrath of dragons.”_

Man what a depressing story. Danny slapped himself. Focus. The story was fascinating but he didn’t know how it could help him quite yet. It also didn’t specify what the Princess did, which also didn’t help matter but reading between the lines she either killed her brother, burned the kingdom to the ground or destroyed the invading army at the cost of her and the kingdom's livelihood. Leading to a pyrrhic victory.

Wait. The Amulets themselves. There. Further down the page on a Q and A.

What about the Amulets? He scanned and there right there! “ _Others went after them for their power but only the Royal family was said to be able to use it proficiency and to be fully in control but for any others, it will transform any wearer under states of extreme emotional duress or anger.”_

Well it took a lot to get what he needed to but at least it explained a few things if left another dozen questions. Still. The only thing on Danny’s mind was.

“I'm going on a date with a dragon?!”

Sam gave him a smug smirk, saying I told you so without even saying that. She humphed. “Like I said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening.” The screen went dark as she hung up on them.

“Huh…” Danny said rather bluntly, his eyes still on the screen. “I think she really wants to go to the dance.

Tucker's face morphed into one of incredulousness. As he was trying to stitch up this mess into one coherent narrative. “Wait didn’t she say, she didn’t want to. I’m confused.”

“Well I guess but we are also her best friends. We probably should’ve asked her?”

“What can we do now, isn’t it too late.”

“Well…”

_______

One phone call, some peer pressure from Danny to Tucker convinced him to call Sam and a meeting with one of the scariest men Danny had ever met (it’s a junior dance, trust me this won’t matter in ten years or even the next year).

Danny wasn’t having as much as he thought he would. Paulina house wasn’t too far away from the school so while the walk itself physically wasn’t too long it felt like fifty years was passing.

Maybe it was nerves? Maybe it was the fact Danny knew Paulina had an amulet that she didn’t know that will transform her into a bloodthirsty and ferocious dragon.

Danny decided to go off gently probing her with asking about the ghosts on Monday but she just brushed it aside, uninterested and Danny was getting more and more at a loss, not knowing what to say or even converse with her.

“Hey so about the ghosts”

“I don’t really see them besides ain’t that a thing that your parents are-”

“Yeurgh sorry,” Danny stammered. Was it just him or was she gloating at mentioning his parents occupation, he didn’t talk about it much, most people saw them as nutjobs. It was nothing. It had to be nothing. Ok going back on track.

“I was asking because of the mall, there was a dragon there.”

“Oh I heard about that, but no.” She did actually give him the time of day for that, but just as quickly shut him down.

The more they conversed, the more they talked with one another. Danny's sinking feeling, where he felt the earth trying to reclaim him was becoming more and more prevalent. Was this right? He was trying here and he felt more and more he felt like he was trending on eggshells in his bare feet.

“So what do you think of the stars tonight. I know the constellations. I can tell them to you if want”

“Yeah you’re some kind of astro dork aren’t you.”

Was it his fault?

“So if this goes well do you want to go to the Nasty Burger with me and maybe-”

“Sorry, maybe not. I'm trying to watch my weight at the moment and I already have plans with my girlfriends.”

Danny had never been too good at socialising, either annoyed people by speaking too much about something they weren’t interested in or by keeping his mouth shut too much. Oh god it wasn’t it!

Sigh! He was fucked.

Rainbow lights flashing, music thumping, thumping on the massive speakers outside the gym. Danny can spot every single colour that can be seen to humans in a massive fabric wave heading to the gym. The melody was growing louder, the beat more incessant. It reached even his mind and he could feel it begin in his chest.

One step another. Another. He can do this.

He made it to the gym and nearly had a panic attack, with his palms sweating and his head pounding. He had to do this. He messed up. He had to fix it.

He swallowed his fear and invited courage to guide him. Paulina was mostly unimpressed with and gave him snide glares. He was trying okay. What was he doing wrong? Groan. Ok. Do it now. He handed her a drink of punch and grabbed one for himself asking.

“Paulina, I was thinking... That amulet--”

Paulina butted in smiling as if she was the most important woman in the world admiring the beautiful jewellery. The happiest she was all evening. “Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me.”

Danny chortled apprehensive. “ Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because…” He was fishing for an answer then he spotted it right in front him. Sam who was talking to Tucker. “It belongs to Sam!”

Paulina growled a monstrous song and a long leafy tongue elongated out of her mouth, sucking the punch away in an instant, crushing the glass in her hand. She felt no pain, only fury.

Danny couldn’t allow her to continue if that was the case she will transform and with over hundred of people packed like sardines in the hall alone. Well he didn’t want to consider that.

He handed her his own untouched punch, trying to settle her nerves. He was running out of time and struggling to conjure ways to satisfy her. He wasn’t a wizard. (He actually is but he doesn’t know that yet)

“Uh... But I want to make it up to you. I'll get you something else.” She didn’t look pleased with that but Danny didn’t care; he needed to make sure no one was wearing that amulet, no matter how attached they were to it. Besides he didn’t know if it was just him but he was starting to grow more agitated himself. “Something...more special.”

He saw Mr Lancer approach his parents and all thoughts of calming Paulina went out the window along with his eye sockets at his fear of seeing Mr Lancer and his parents interact in a meeting they didn’t exactly recall. Time to prevent that shitshow.

“Like Punch” He nearly yelled out in alarm starting to rush over to a safe place, “I’ll get you some special punch”

He darted off. Paulina listely, glaring at her drink.

It wasn’t as satisfying as she thought messing with Fenton, he was a nervous wreck around her. He was that before and it was just pathetic. Don’t get her wrong she loves attention and picking him apart bit by bit but still. Her real ire was at Sam for that comment at her. She’s a petty bitch, don't get her wrong but this has gone on for long enough. Maybe breaking up with him might cheer her up and if not well. She needs to evaluate some of her life choices.

______________

After sorting that mess with his parents (never again he tells you) he quickly reverted back and told Sam and Tucker to keep an eye on things and quickly they rushed into position. Tucker on his dad and Sam on Paulina. Keep an eye and keep things cool. They can sort this mess into something tidy before they know it.

_____________

Tucker drifted aimlessly on the dance floor ,his eyes attached to the Fentons, he was shocked by an electrifying touch on his shoulder. The vengeful angel and warrior of above, Valerie. She was quite fancily dressed in a gorgeous long sleeve lace navy dress and who was not too pleased to be expecting to see Tucker’s face after unceremoniously not telling her that plans had been changed. Her incredulous expression said it all.

“You could’ve told me you weren’t taking me?

Tucker could only mumble a curt, “I’m sorry.”

Amazingly Valerie exploded in laughter, snorting at him. “It’s fine, I didn’t exactly want to go with you either, I’m still saying I went with you though, but why did you even ask me in the first place? I think you know why I did but you I never took you for the type , you are more into technology than you are into people”

Tucker defended himself, he didn’t want to explain himself to her. “I don’t know? Why is everyone else starting to have girlfriends and boyfriends all of a sudden. I didn’t know

“You’re right. I don’t but I think you need to talk to them,” she pointed to a group of lunatics, trying to jug their drinks the fastest or trying to display the weirdest dance moves. “I’ve been doing that myself a bit when I’m not hanging around Star, Paulina, Ashley and Mia and they have been more than helpful in helping me out with a few things about attraction. Just don’t tell them I said that though. “

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I needed to talk to you anyway to at least pretend you and I went to the dance together.” She bluntly told him, promising death if he spread this information around the school. Tucker honestly didn’t know what he was expecting.

Talker stepped towards the people he hadn’t talked much before but knew about and introduced himself in the plainest fashion possible . “Urmm Hi”

“Tucker.” Melissa nodded acknowledging him. She twirled around in her short conservative. Sleeved pink rose gown, alongside Kelly a goth, of course was predictable dressed in funeral-esque attire with some dark bloody sequins thrown for flavour and red lipstick displaying her feral nature in full display.

God she terrified him even more so than Sam and Sam was Cthulhu incarnate. “Oh Tucker is it I heard about you from your friend Sam, nice to meet you”

Randall, timid and soft spoken, gently raised his hand up, clearly unused to talking to others. Which was unusual considered he was a stocky and large individual.“Urmm why are you here, surely you have better things to do”.

“Wisen up dude, it’s always nice to talk to new folks” That came from Alex, who was the exact opposite of Randall. Tiny, hair stuck up as if he was seconds from being hit by lightning and very feral. His presence was akin to a wild cannon directing an entire army to his position and was quite frankly one the craziest people in Amity Park.

Graham gazed silently but expressively at him. Dude was strange even more so than him; he already had six detentions despite being one of the quietest students in the year giving the aforementioned Randall a run for his money.

Tucker covered his face with his hands, in annoyance, he wasn’t getting anywhere with this. How were the Fentons? Fine. They weren’t causing any problems. “Urgh, Valerie said you guys might be able to help out.”

“You need to clarify there buddy” Alex perked up. Tucker jolted at that but tried to trudge up the massive mountain he was climbing.

“I don’t know how to say it.”

Kelly stopped dancing, stroking her chin with her clawed black nails, with intense thought. “Well then tell us is it about getting a date or something?”

Tucker nodded, gasping for breath, she actually got it, kind of, “Yeah kind of.”

Randall stammered, pointing his finger up trying to gesture his understanding at what Tucker was trying to convey, “So what the issue. I heard you were going with Valerie. Did you want to go with someone else or something?”

Tucker groaned, griping at his dreadlocks, confused at these feelings he was experiencing. “Urgh. I don’t know.”

Melissa clacked her heel on the ground, Tucker turned to her, witnessed the ginger menace with her arms crossed, deducing Tucker’s confusion with her own. She has seen it in her own eyes before. It took her awhile to get it and she knew for Tucker it might take even longer. “Tucker if you didn’t need to ask anyone for this dance you would have gone on your own. “

Tucker braced his neck, falting across before being interrupted this time by the not so silent Graham.

“I mean I might’ve went with my friends but-”

“Let me guess, you feel pressured to go out with someone.”

They got it. Right on the money. Tucker started on his rant at the world around him, why was it like this? “I don’t get it why so many people are going out and having dates. I thought I wouldn;t have to worry about that in a few years and I feel like I’m being left behind. I don’t get but-”

“It’s alright. You can take your time with this sort.”

Tucker lurched not even wanting to continue, but he held fast his beating nerves. “But I don’t know if I even want to.”

He felt ashamed at even admitting that, drawing circles in his cocoa coloured hands. Was he even normal? He was the weird kid even with Danny half dead, he was still that weird kid. Obsessed with technology and the like. He didn’t even have a word for the way he felt. He felt like he was constantly falling behind. He didn’t even know how to put it in words even. It killed him not even having it.

“Go on…” Kelly was the main one asking now. The rest retreated conversing to themselves mostly now. Kelly, while terrifying, was also very informative about the ways of the world, one has to be while being a Black Goth against the establishment.

Tucker took several deep breaths. Trying to start but his clammy hands and throat failing him. Kelsey's eyes were patient, not a sign of judgement upon her, just trying to understand. “I don’t think I like anyone. Like I don’t get it and I don’t know why?”

Kelly snapped her dark fingers, she gave a gentle grin, one of acceptance and steadiness. “I actually think I might actually know what you talking about”

Tucker wasn’t expecting that. He let out a relieved giggle “You do.”

Kelly continued one with her explanation she was the teacher, an older queer teaching the ways to someone starting to question themselves. “Mmm It kind of sounds like you fall under the Asexual umbrella.

“Asexual?”

“It means a lack of sexual attraction. It isn’t that well known but it exists. There are various types of it. Like Demisexual. Graysexual. It isn’t just limited to the one thing. You can have no attraction. That would be Aromantic and be a whole different ball game. Have rare bouts of it. Or only feel something with someone you have known for a long time. Or if you want to just put it simply you could say your A-spec or if you want to simplify matters, Ace?

“I think that’s it.”

“Are you sure?” Kelly tested him, her voice low but she wasn’t brutal, only merely testing him.

Tucker brushed his hair aside and nodded firmly, more certain of himself yet doubts still lingered. “I think so but I don’t know quite yet.”

Kelly bowed quite dramatically her job as the Goth Lesbian Elder, she was, granting wisdom to her humble disciples. “Well take your time. It’s the same for any orientation or lack thereof. It can take a while before you are certain. Or you might not ever be certain for sure but know you aren’t straight. It depends. In those cases you could use either Questioning or Queer. Whatever works for you. Pleasure talking to you, Tucker. Come back anytime. Happy to give a hand.”

Tucker walked away further away into a corner hiding behind the flashing lights and explosive music. He beamed to himself. He finally had a word for it. He might not know it quite yet but he knew where to start. Asexual eh?

It fits.

__________________

Meanwhile while Tucker was having a sexuality crisis (or lack thereof) . Sam was having her own crisis.

She lost her cool that day. She really shouldn't have pissed off Paulina, that was a tad bit too cruel. She clutched the walkie talkie, signaled the boys she was keeping an eye on her, alrighty then.It’s a good thing she spread out her hair otherwise this wig she was wearing would be very itchy. If people knew she was a natural born blonde she will willingly go through the same thing as Danny… Except she already wished it could’ve been her that day instead. She might not have lived as Danny had but she was the one who told him to enter. She jeered and pressured him into it. It was her fascination with the supernatural that led him to that. He would never have entered otherwise….

Sam will never forgive herself for that. So she has to stand by him. She was his best friend before the accident and she will be damned if Danny's new status as a half human half ghost changes things.

Even before she met Danny her parents were always so pushy towards their interests, making her do things she hated but she also found the beauty and the roundabout ways she changed her perspective.

She made some extra modifications to what her parents made her do. If she had to do things. Might as well have fun with it. Her parents wanted her to learn needlework. She did. She got good at it but she didn’t want dainty stuff. No. She put her own spin to things. They wanted her to learn about fashion. She did. She just metamorphosed the fabrics into something incredible. Something that was her own. Sam was always about giving them what they asked for in their exact words.

Be careful what you wish for after all.

Her parents liked gardening. That one of the things she liked too, one of the things they agreed on fully but while they adored the beauty and delicacy of plants. She studied on some of the more bizarre and weird side of things. Like the Venus Fly Traps and Pitcher Plants, two carnivorous plants that attracted insects to their succulent yet deadly traps. Even more obscure ones and grossing her parents with the facts like the Rafflesia arnoldi, better known as the Corpse Lily whose very odor smelt like a rotting corpse,alongside with its relative the Titan Arum. Of Belladonna and Oleander, upon consumption death can be invoked.

Even the Victorian flower Language, she learnt. You might be able to tell someone all the different ways you love them but you also can tell them all the ways you hate them, with them not even being any wiser. People like them and she knew Paulina didn’t like to see the world that way. They wanted to ignore what didn’t fit in their picture perfect house.

They didn’t see what she did. That the so-called strange and weird is just as much a part of us like our sight and sound and touch.

Maybe she was too harsh with Paulina. I mean it wasn’t her fault exactly that she thought that priming herself up and acting in a false manner would make her happy. Maybe it did for her but for Sam that was hell on earth. She shouldn’t have been so mean. Sam was angry sure but she didn’t have to take it out on her.

It’s always been a problem of hers. Her anger.

“Sam” She can hear Danny crackly voice cutting through the awful quality of walkie talkie.  
“don’t make her angry and stay safe ok.”

Sam called back with her own response “I will. I’m heading to her now. I’ll try and get the amulet”

“Seriously be careful,” Danny's cry of concern for his friend echoed into Sam's ears, “If anything goes wrong I’ll be there as soon as a flash”.

Sam strided into the bathroom, planning on burying the hatchet, she was in the wrong there. Maybe she can make it right to her. Heck it might even calm her down and she might get the amulet back.

Here goes nothing.

______________________

Sam with her hands on her hips strided forward, seeing Paulina in her elegant silky ball gown, fixing her out of place locks, Sam decided now was the best time to converse with her. First by complimenting her.

“Hey nice dress!” And it was, Sam was being honest there. Paulina was a lot more sinister with her response and smugger.

“Yes it does, doesn't it and it goes so well with your amulet.”

“I don’t own an amu-” Ohhh Sam quickly caught on, Danny must’ve told her that to get rid of it, good thinking now let your best friend handle this. Well. Sam started off slowly and conclusively not just to garner sympathy but giving her time to craft and improve on her lie. “Look Paulina… My Grandma gave me that and-” Sam reached towards her but Paulina smacked her away, her eyes glowing hints of red under her stormy eyes.

She gave a sweet sickly grin, “Forget it, sweetie. I'm not giving up this trinket or your little boyfriend Danny.”

Sam guffawed, that wasn’t possible. “My boyfriend? Ha ha! And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend.”

The dots in Paulina's mind to the mindmap of her master plan was falling apart, barely holding onto its strings the instant Sam said that. In disbelief, she uttered, “He's not?”

Sam gave a soft bittersweet smile, “He's my best friend. He’s recently been through something massive and maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow. I’m sorry.”

Paulina couldn’t believe what Sam just unloaded to her. Dammit not only was this whole plan pointless. A sick twisted feeling hummed in her stomach. Was this sympathy? No way. She cackled.

“What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you.” As she shrugged at Sam, she unclasped the amulet in one smooth move and placed it onto Sam, “I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend.”

Sam saw red. It’s always been a problem of hers. Her anger. The wind stilled, her skin hardened into blue impenetrable scales, growing fantastic claws and sharp teeth to catch and eat her prey. Paulina had no idea that she just traded the roles of a predator in exchange for prey as she was approaching the exit. Nothing mattered to Sam anymore, just revenge, all thought defenestrated in an instant. Her sane brain went with it, nothing to try and calm down and prevent the change, rather she embraced it. Roaring out like a true dragon.

“SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!”

Finally metamorphosing into a massive, magnificent blue dragon, who stood proud and ready for battle. Paulina finally turnt back no way to avoid the call and screamed in horror at the beast that wanted her blood sprayed onto its talons and her body burnt to a crisp. It was too much. This wasn’t real. She collapsed onto the ground into a sleeping beauty like slumber.  
_______________________________

Danny heard the muffled scream over the beating music, (no one else did, strange). He stood apprehensively outside the bathroom. He called them. “Paulina? Sam?”

Nothing but a wisp of cold breath, jolting his entire being across, with the sensation of stabbing pinpricks. Oh no! Danny feared the worst and secretly snuck in but when he entered there was barely anything left to call it a bathroom. The ceiling was ripped off its hinges and Danny saw a massive dragon carrying a figure he couldn’t quite make out in the sky above. Sam!

He started to run towards the dragon, it was pure instinct at this point, acting in front of a live audience, no more rehearsals, this was the night of the show, as he converted his heart into something colder, his garb for something slightly different and more suited to a laboratory and his eyes for a radioactive radiance.

He danced to the sky, he hadn’t been dead, a ghost for too long, just under two weeks was it? But he felt like he was one forever flying in the sky above. He belonged up here. It cried a distant dream within and ached his broken heart. Why did it ache for this? He always meant for the sky wasn’t he? Danny waited for his moment and smashed a wicked in the dragon’s back. It bawled in its torment. Why can’t it kill someone who annoys it. It much like an airplane crash-landed onto the football pitch below. Their next battle ground.

This time. This time for sure. Danny will end this.

Danny descended with clandestine control, he pleaded with Paulina, “Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam.” Wait! There in the dragons grasp was a familiar Latina, her hair askew, and her eyes shut. What? “Paulina?” Oh!!!! “Sam?!”

Sam responded even as a twenty foot scaly beast, standing upwards on hind legs to prepare her rain of fire to curse upon them all . “Shallow girl!”

Danny didn’t honestly know what he was expecting. It was his and Sam’s luck. Tucker better be keeping an eye on things. He bluntly stated “Yep, that's Sam.” Before Sam had enough and began her attack, this time Danny didn’t dodge or try to escape it. He tried a rather different approach. Still green flames. Again?!?

_How often have green lights, electric and flames have hurt him so?_

_He has to keep moving._

_Keep going upwards on the stairs of destiny. Keep ascending._

_He turns intangible and just as soon as the fire has dispisastated he once again returns waving his arms, playfully astonished._

_He had to keep smiling._

_Chin up._

_Laugh._

_It can’t hurt you otherwise._

“ Whoa! Sam! Two words: breath mints.”

He shot up a rocket in the sky and aimed towards Paulina, his main priority getting her out of there, other questions plagued his mind such as what happened in that bathroom but he had to put that aside, because Sam was using her gangly elongated mace tail to smash them to bits. Fortunately Danny was able to prevent that with some quick thinking by turning his back to what he knew was going to be a rough and heavy landing and his intangibility.

He launches into the air and pulls Paulina from Sam's hand. Sam roars at them, then hits them with her tail, sending them towards the bleachers. Danny turns himself and Paulina intangible, sailing past the bleachers and hitting the fence with a loud CRUNCH!

Arghhh!!!

“Sorry!” Danny blurted out instinctively, it was Dash leaning coyly, flirting with Tiffanie Yoon seconds ago, now both screaming in terror at him. They gazed in horror at the glowing child, not much older than him with manic white hair and an attire more suited for a lab and blue skin with constellations for freckles that clearly told he was truly out of this world. His hood caught up against the points of the fence and he was wrangling it out of it, leaving his wild hair loose to the world. He shifted and handed Paulina to Dash and Areum to keep an eye on her, before aiming for the stars.

“Look after her, oh and friendly advice, you might want to run if you don’t want to become toasted marshmallows for the dragon”

Just saying that Sam the Dragon ripped the bleachers off the ground. Danny felt a pang of sympathy for the school for an instant, god the damage from this was insane, it would cost a fortune to repair. (Not as much as you might think with a Witch on the staff). Sam roared her discontent and flung the bleachers effortlessly at the side.

How the hell did no one hear that racket?

No matter. How was he going to get through to her. Hmmmm. Well here’s a Grade A plan perfect for anyone with plans such as his on this scale of idiocy. For instance approaching a sleeping dragon in its sleep and tickling it. Horrible idea really. This one, not even better. Pissing Sam off, Danny had to admit, it was a death wish, good thing he’s already halfway there. “ I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl”

Ohh that really made her _fired up_ , as she bared her jaws and growled, kind of like an irate cat Danny humorously noted. He hated to _drag on_ this out. Danny took that as his signal, somehow he amazingly had pockets in this and with it some things carried over, his ray gun for one (he will use that if he got nothing left in him) and most importantly the Fenton Fishing line, recalling that tidbit that his dad mentioned about it on Tuesday when he first encountered that mess. Danny told himself as much. “It’s able to catch ghosts and that means ghost dragons. Nice one Dad!”

Danny began to focus, spinning his web quickly, time was off the essence he couldn’t allow Sam as a dragon to escape and cause any more harm to herself and others. It was easier said than done, Sam was valiantly trying to claw her way out and was going down with this ship of bad and angry decisions she made, trying yet again to ignite Danny like a piece of tinder. Alas it was no use Danny managed to secure tying her wings and arms, and she fell to the earth below. Danny quickly followed and immediately grabbed the cursed amulet off of her.

Just as soon as he did that, a shining magnificent sapphire light consumed Sam, she shrunk from her lizardy form into a more human one, as she did so the line no surrounded her, abandoned meters away. She was unconscious but starting to wake from her wrathful slumber.

Danny let the light return to his eyes and started his heart once more, human once more. “Sam” he called out apprehensively not knowing if she was alright. Was this how she felt about him entering the portal? He knelt to face her, examining her, fortunately for him she seemed to be alright. “Are you okay?”

Sam winced, steadying her head, from the massive headache she was reeling in. She crowed in disbelief. “Wow” She let a little laugh out. “Did I have fun at the dance”

Danny stammered not wanting to tell his friend the exact truth but lucky for him there was always a way. Through puns! “Well, uh... Let's just say you had a _roaring_ time.”

_________________________________

As they took their time, discussing exactly what happened on the field. They were fine, from what Tucker chimed in every so often on his walkie talkie. Sam got the truth out of him in the end about her transformation but in return he also learnt something horrible from Sam who Danny practically forced into telling him.

“Paulina.. Well.. Danny, she only asked you to make me mad, when I was talking to her in the bathroom, she was planning on using you and breaking your heart. It’s why I turned into a dragon.”

Sam was circling her hands, not even looking at Danny but she needn’t have bothered. Danny knew Sam spoke the truth. He should’ve known it was too good to be true.. He didn’t know exactly why Paulina did it but… It was a good thing he wasn’t the amulet otherwise he would be a dragon right now. Danny recalled his previous encounters with Paulina this week and it clicked. It made perfect sense. Sam insults her, calling her shallow, the cafeteria incident and her mocking and insensitive comments about his parents, his clothes and his interest with astronomy when they were with one another. All of a sudden brushed aside for the dance and even then Danny felt it. He just ignored it. Wanting Paulina to like him.

Danny had his hand masking his mouth trying to struggle holding back his rage and his sadness. Sam was no liar. That much was certain but to hear that. It broke him. Sam patted his back and hugged him. Danny let several tears escape while Sam encouraged him with sweet words.

Damn it!

The grass beneath him died, frost creeping in and claiming it for the empire of winter. Sparks danced overhead. He didn’t even notice, too lost in these emotions and this meltdown.

He no longer loved her, (oh who was he kidding he did) still… He needed to properly end it himself. He lifted himself up, Sam looked on in astonishment as she saw him, blubbering and frantically wiping his tears and his snot on Sam's handkerchief. Sam was still with him.

In. Out. In. Out. Short inhales, long exhales. Deep breaths. Control. You are in control.

The green light wasn’t helping, it came from him, but in a strange way it was oddly comforting. It both pained and healed him to be near it.

“It’s ok” Sam gently said, comforting “It’s going to be ok”. Danny closed his eyes trying to close his tear ducts and his parasitic power. It was really bothering him, he wanted to stop his tears yet his body wasn’t in control.

He let those words enter his mind. It’s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok. Danny sniffed. He felt a bit better, his eyes still puffy and bloodshot and smiled at Sam. “Thanks”

“No problem, you’ll do the same for any one of us” Sam wistfully spoke.

“Hold on a moment will you, I’ll be with you in a moment”

“Where are you going” Sam whined, with outstretched arms that wrought at mountains.

“Ending something.” Danny venomously stated, flaring his eyes for a moment.  
_______________________________

It was time to find Paulina and end this.

It didn’t take him long, she was beside the fence, stumbling upwards. Danny marched towards her on a mission. Paulina sickly grin upon seeing him earlier which would’ve melted his heart now made him feel sick. Still he cared somewhat for her. He was going to hear her out at the very least.

“Paulina, why did you ask me out to the dance? I wasn’t aware that you and I were on particularly good terms.”

Paulina smirk was wiped off her face. She fiddled with her hair. Trying to play naive. “I don’t know what your talking about”

Danny only gave her a dead stare. She froze as she looked for the first time at his eyes, did they always look like they belonged to a corpse. Danny took a deep breath to steal his nerves, giving a mournful smile. “I think you do, I mean I thought you were still mad with the cafeteria incident and my friend Sam called you shallow. You had no reason to ask me out. So why?”

Giving the question of the day to Paulina.

“Why did you ask me?”

Paulina tried to skirt around it, waving her arms madly to distract him but Danny saw through it. “I think you know why”

“So it’s true, you were using me” Danny darkly muttered.

“Yes. I wanted to get back at Manson for that shallow comment and you for the cafeteria thing.” Paulina grumbled, admitting to Danny with a smug smirk, trying to enjoy Danny misery but admittedly not getting much from it.

Danny winced at that. “I mean I heard it from Sam but still, not cool.” Danny lets out a hollow laugh. It kind of stung for Paulina and she didn’t understand why. “You know. I tried to apologise to you about that. I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand as it did and I actually liked you, I thought you were pretty smart for knowing both Spanish and English inside out and earlier this year you were actually nice talking to before the whole cafeteria thing….but now..”

Danny took his time, just letting the words build and transcend him. You can do this Fenton. He told himself. Time to put the final blow in. Even if it means nothing to her, it means everything to him.

“But now I’m just angry, the way you just used me to get at Sam, I mean at the very least you could’ve been courteous about it and you know something, Paulina don’t try this shit again, you won’t hurt others you’ll hurt yourself.”

Paulina took it in stride, her perfect face etched into an ugly scowl, deep in thought and not even bothering to defend herself. Even she could tell at that moment she didn’t want to invoke his ire. His words stung no matter how much she wanted to admit it. Danny began to walk away. “Ironic isn’t it, I’m pretty sure you were meaning to break up with me, but looks like I’m the one doing it. Have a nice time at the dance. I mean that sincerely.”

Danny walks away letting his bridge that he wished to cross over Paulina, burn away. Both all too happy to end it. Paulina was left to wonder how things might have differed had she acted out her spite and pettiness. She definitely didn’t feel any better from that.

It was time to reevaluate some of her life choices. Scratch that all of her life choices.

_____________________________________

Danny slumped in, joining his friends' people watching the dance unfold, sipping in quiet judgement of others. As you do. He decided to make himself known. “Hey guys!”  
They turned to him, their faces bright just like the lights overhead them flashing and rapidly moving, and sifted over to let Danny in between them. “So how’s things going?”

Tucker responded with an amused expression. “Going well surprisingly. Look” He pointed to the otherside of the room, where he spotted his parents doing the mashed potato and jumping up and down as if the floor was made of a trampoline.

Danny was pacified by the time being, it didn’t look like things were too bad. Things must be working out better than he expected. Declaring as such, whooshing out a wisp of air.

“Thank god I don’t have to jump in there. So what about you?” Danny turnt to Tucker expectedly. Tucker was more assured and satisfied with himself and Danny wanted to get to the bottom of that. Tucker crossed his arms and shut his eyes, reflecting on his earlier conversation, expressing a rather tender look.

“I think I’m not going to start dating quite yet. I don’t know yet but I don’t think I ever want to

“If it works for you Tucker, take your time, you have plenty of it” Danny jested, darkly reminding them of the ghost in the room.

Tucker was more pensieve now, “Yeah I hope so and dude.” He glared directly at Danny with a somber view, brushing his dreadlocks aside. “sorry your date didn't pan out.”

“It’s fine.” Danny hastily spouted not wanting to get into his confrontation with Paulina just yet, he’ll get to that, he just wasn’t to enjoy this. Cracking a smirk he continued, shrugging. “That’s life I supposed. Maybe I’m not ready for love?”

Tucker shared his sentiments exactly, “I don’t think any of us are dude?”

Sam cackled at the thought of that, jumping in headfirst into the conversation. “Us dating can you imagine it?”

A blurry of blanches and contortions was shared on the trio faces before they exploded into non stop laughter. In unison crying aloud.

“NO WAY!”

Sam still glowing with excitement gestured to the DJ in the corner “Look!”, she announced.  
“The DJ's still playing. And I think there's time for one last dance?”

Danny placed his arms over his friends bringing them closer to him, their faces inches away from each other. Whispering. “C'mon together.”

“All three of us?” Tucker murmured unsure. Sam only brushed that aside, dragging Tucker with them. “Of course.”

Grabbing each other's arms, dizzy yet maniac with laughter the free raced towards the dance floor to jive, rave and stamp their merry hearts away. They were together. They had one another. Even for a moment

They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again. I'm tired and I want to sleep forever. I'm very pleased with this. We have a gathering storm approaching with the next chapter. *cracks knuckles* Hope it explains a few things because we will be meeting with our favourite thief again. Sorry about the lack of Wes, but don't worry I'm on that. Wes's progress is a slow burn and then an explosion brought on by gasoline. I already know what episode I want that reveal, which is sooner than you might think. 
> 
> For One of a Kind and Attack of the Killer Garage, I'm sorry to fans of those episodes but I might condense them down or even cut Killer Garage out or rework it. Skulker and Technus will still come in one way or another. I will make sure of that. Look I want to focus on Splitting Images because god I want to rework that episode so much. The moral in the episode really fucking bugged me when I saw it and I'm a spiteful being. Until the next time. 
> 
> Slán go fóil.


	11. A Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Hadestown Reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I try to update once a month. At least I'm still keeping that promise. Also some closure, disclosure and perspective.

________________________

What happened after the dance. Well cleanup is for one. A man emerges from the shadows and stands in deep concentration, mummering and hushing, quick in broad strokes of his wand, the broken stands, begin to blend and merge together once more, he chants slightly louder, the debris enveloped in the hurricane heading to a single target and before anyone even knew any differently the bleachers were put together once more. The Girl’s bathroom roof was long repaired. 

This man is Ovid Baines. It was like he was stretched like a piece of gum and equally as bendy.He was stretched thin both from work and exhaustion and honestly wanted to be at home with his spouse. His eyes were gaunt with exhaustion as he was finishing off with the field.

The man drew his hood up high, masking his identity. Time to scout out the witnesses. Any whose eyes drew near. The Lunch Lady incident from Monday was already troublesome (so much parents and random passersby, not to mention the freaking restaurants the lunch lady stole the meat from) but this was surprisingly more manageable. Most were indoors and didn’t hear over the deafening noise. The man didn’t quite get his orders but for the time being the students of Casper High were spared, for the most part, anyone else forgot or had some slight altercation or trouble remembering the event. Compulsions to walk away but even still people were entranced by this place and terrified by it. This town was a paradox. 

His instructions were too vague and complicated. Just like the town he lived in.

The ghosts of the zone were more restless than usual and he didn’t appreciate the actions of the Witch Mayor of Amity Park. Not so much a Mayor as more so an informal position and duty to uphold the secrecy of the several wizards that lived here. Not as much as you might think. Just under two hundred to their knowledge, resided within the boundaries of Amity Park. Possibly more. Regardless. The secrecy was becoming less and less secret by the minute and Ovid was growing anxious. 

He listened of course. Even before when the ghosts of the zone were sated and could be handled, they didn’t quite erase the rare instances and attacks, the witches here made it so that citizens never wanted to recall them.

Keep them on alert but not entirely forgetful.

Keep them aware but compelled to look away. 

This town was dangerous after all. The ghosts that did get through were well difficult to handle but now they were too numerous and active at all times during the night and those that could handle them were limited. 

  
  


Not to mention those who came to Amity Park, came here for an escape from the oppressive governments which would’ve persecuted them or thrown them in prison without trials. They didn’t come here to fight. They wanted peace above all else. They came here for a new life.

Amity Park was their home too, it’s been theirs for a long time but it didn’t just belong to them. There was a reason not many stayed here and that was the ghosts of Amity themselves. 

It was frankly a nightmare and this new protector Phantom, well he was something he guessed. He was expecting something bigger and older. Not a kid. Merlin, poor thing and he needed to meet up with the others and have a serious meeting on that and on finding magical kids in this town.

Even with their best efforts, it didn’t help that this town was a magical blackspot in the world. Magic practically was undetectable. 

That’s what you get for building a freaking town on the rifts of reality between a dead and a living universe. Or that was the theory. 

While this place was great for running away from his issues, he personally ran away from a war he wanted no part in, back in England. Unfortunately, that also meant those who grew up magical here went under the radar completely. 

While the magical families were easy to track, muggle-borns were also a thing that existed here. No one expected the town to get as big as it did. 

That was what made Ovid drink at night. Ovid knew that there were countless numbers of people who were growing up or have grown up without ever knowing of the strange and fantastical power they possessed. They scurried out to find them, in fact, they found more every year. Some wrinkled and losing teeth by the time they have an answer to the truth. Even still. It’s hard in a town like this. 

That was another reason why he worked at Casper High. So at the very least he could point out and guide at least some of them. He had his suspicions on a few and definite confirmation on others. Still this was neither here nor now to contemplate on that. 

He was finished here but as he went to reflect on the darks clouds overheld ominous brewing, the man knew something was amiss. 

Yet he wondered it still, due to the fact he was a teacher at Casper High. He worked in the music department and rocked at it, especially with his trusty trombone and assisted with theatre with Lancer and several staff members. Shit has been going downhill there for a while but Ovid couldn’t tell when that dark and gloomy atmosphere was coming from.

He knew part of it. Hell, the entire country knew with what happened on the 11th but still. This wasn’t natural. 

Even during class time with older students who loved his subject, the hundred-yard stares which were more suited for veterans adorned their faces more frequently. It was like they had an encounter with a dementor. Even holding them back and coaxing them to talk about their issues didn’t help matters. Rather it made them worse. 

Ovid despised that therapist, Penelope Spectra and her lousy assistant Bertrand. Making a note to investigate her one day. (He will not, in fact, get around to that, Penelope will have a well ermm an unfortunate encounter with a certain Phantom before he did. ) 

He needed to leave and he would meet up with others soon. A storm was brewing overhead. 

And it was coming to blow everything they once knew. The norm will be the norm no longer. 

And the world will turn upside down. 

______________________________________

The stars were twinkling, demonstrating their brilliance to the world and Danny was lying back on the roof. Ignoring the chilly air, he traced the indentures of the amulet and tried to read it. In fact, when he got back home, he looked up what it meant. Looks like that story’s title meant a lot more than it was letting on. IRA DRACONIS. The wrath of the dragon. Fitting. 

Still, what was he going to do with this? Hide it under his bed with his most valued earthly possessions and hope for the best or try and melt it down and bury its remains. His options were really limited here. 

Laying back, he closed his eyes for a moment, he was a mess at the moment, especially left to his own intrusive and intrusive thoughts squirming and trying to drag him down. Even space, his passion, his life couldn’t pacify his nerves.

Maybe he could keep this up for a while. Be a hero and all that but it will have to stop. He realized. Part of that will be to learn how to shut the portal but alas it was parents lifework. Who was he to intrude and assert his opinion to the mix. He still hadn’t told them and properly never will. It wouldn’t be the first time Danny hid secrets from them, heck Danny never told him that he knew he was abandoned. Left on the doorstep in the freezing cold on Halloween. 

Finding that out was the greatest gut-punch of them all. Danny started to trace the lines of the scar on his neck, the one that arrived with him as he was left with the Fentons. 

Even more so than the fact his parents didn’t know his own birthday. Not that it was their fault His parents guessed it was either late July or early August but he didn’t celebrate during that time. On the birth certificate they guessed 31st July. (Not so much guessed as, hint, hint, someone helped out there). So rather than celebrate on some random day (it wasn’t as random as he might think) he decided his new birthday was the day the Fentons got him, Halloween. 

He has complicated feelings on the holidays. 

Abandoned on Halloween. 

Hated Christmas with a passion to make the Grinch proud. The infernal Santa Claus debate!

And even though he loves the Summer. It was when he discovered the truth.

____________________

It was a few years ago, summer, he was eight, roughly. It was during a game of hide and seek with Tucker in his house. Danny zoomed high and low for a nice spot to retreat into and found the cupboard in the kitchen. 

He was grinning like an idiot to himself, giggling how he wouldn’t be found by Tucker. He will win this game, but then his parents strode into the kitchen, Danny peered out of the cracks of the closet, holding his breath. He didn’t expect his mom opening up the conversation with his dad with utmost seriousness. 

“So what are we going to do with the future with Danny?” Danny's breath fluttered but he kept silent. He didn’t want them to know that he was hiding there and they were talking about him, of course, he wanted to know. 

Jack shrugged at his mom’s questioning. “I don’t Maddie, we have to tell him at some point” 

“Not when he is eight. Later.” His mom was definite and contemplative, stroking her chin with one hand while twirling her locks with another. “Maybe twelve… fifteen. I don’t want to traumatise him, Jack but he needs to know how we found him.” 

“It still sickens me. What are the chances of leaving a fifteen-month-old infant on a stranger’s doorstep in the middle of a blizzard at Halloween and why would they do such a thing?” 

His parents kept talking but Danny stopped, frozen. What… He was abandoned? Why? 

“Alright Jack, so it’s decided then, we will tell him when he is around thirteen I guess, together, now c’mon I have some fudge cookies with your name on it, downstairs.” 

“Ohh Maddie, you know me so well” 

They left but what they didn’t know was that they left Danny as a blubbering mess, that day. How could they? Danny walked out of that closet changed. He dried his tears, rubbed his eyes and sniffed his nose against his sleeve. Tucker didn’t find him for a good while and he never told his parents he knew fully. He understood why they didn’t want to tell him but it stung. 

Danny wouldn’t change who his current parents are for the world. He loves them and he knows for a fact they do in return. Still, that question returned to him in his darkest moments of doubt and grief. He wants to walk up to whoever left him there and shake them down, he just wants to know why? Was he not good enough? Would he have died if he were to go elsewhere? 

Why give him up?

Just why?

Something! A reason. Yet he could not hope for that yet. 

And the truth is honestly more incredulous than what it seems. 

Whoosh! A chill was stolen from Danny, and his senses went wild. Danny stood at the ready, guarding the amulet, fiercely. Standing his ground he called out. 

“COME OUT I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!” 

Danny was exhausted. He just went up against a dragon. Twice in two days, it was good fortune he still took his thermos with him in emergencies and more importantly the small ecto ray gun with him. He drew it out, in his left hand, humming steadily, his eyes focused on the visitor. 

Danny couldn’t control his gasp, it was the Princess, the lady who tried to maybe murder him and who he stole the amulet too. She was completely unimpressed with him, numb and sad. Danny pointed that out. 

“It’s you. You're the owner of this.” Holding out the amulet, her eyes flashing hungrily for it, restrained back by the gun drawn directly at her. “I have questions. Namely about the whole amulet and all but also about ghosts. I won’t shoot if you won’t attack. Got that. But if you do” 

The unspoken guarantee of what Danny meant was carried and understood. 

“Agreed.” The Princess curtsied but Danny had a feeling she wasn’t quite done. “But I want my amulet back in return” 

“Promise me you won’t hurt anyone with it and perhaps I might consider it. You did try and kill me the first time we meet” 

She nodded, reflecting on her actions that day, “That’s fair. I wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind that day. I was just remembering waiting all my life for a way to leave the castle, to go to a ball but my horrible mother refused. ” 

Danny hissed, still on guard lowering his weapon, recalling the Lunch Lady’s fury and denial of the truth and her own death. “Do most ghosts remember their lives and death or not”. 

“It depends.” She drawled out. “I remember fragments but it’s been so long, I don’t recall my death nor do I want too…” She gestured to Danny expecting him to give her his name. 

“Danny,” he answered. “Danny Phantom” He decided to add to that. She seemed amused. 

“Phantom, is that the name you call yourself in this form as well” 

“No it’s Danny Fenton.”

She gave a slight giggle. Danny could see traces of humanity within her even now. “Well, you see Phantom, that when ghosts of the zone, such as myself and you, came from those that lived or in your case I suppose living. We tend to rename ourselves. Since you seem to be quite new to the ways of the zone I should tell you best refrain from asking those of the zones especially ones that once lived such as yourself and I how they died. Echoes, Shades, those who decided to stay on the other hand... Are all too happy to tell their tales but some might not take it as kindly as me. I was unaware such a halfling such as yourself have set up here” 

Danny bristled at that halfling comment but took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the Princess, finger inches away from the trigger. “I have another question. I was looking up about this amulet and it mentioned a story of two siblings who owned them. 

“Yes.” she curtly nodded, her eyes dark. Danny merely babbled on.

“I didn’t ask at first but what’s your name, who are you and why are you here” 

“Dora...My name is Dorathea and well I believe I might be able to tell you some part of my life. I wanted to end the war. I saw things that I never wish to remember." She shuddered, almost unthinkable for a ghost. 

“I saw horrible things. Atrocities some which my own brother ordered and carried out. It revolted me to my very core. He would not stop and I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I didn’t want to . I don’t remember what I did exactly, not clearly. I just know I did something awful but I ended it. Aragon doesn’t even recall but I do somewhat. I will never forgive myself for that. I told you my story can you tell me yours. 

“Huh Oh! It was an accident.” Danny began to rub his left arm. Danny recalled it just like it was yesterday. 

His day at school and going home, seeing his parents already popping bottles for their greatest achievement, how it fizzled and stopped right in front of them. How he stood in front of the empty and lonely corridor that would soon be a portal to another dimension and….His death itself. 

Sam taking pictures, Tucker curious about the technology and effort it took to make said portal, his laughing like an idiot, walking into the abyss and the abyss begging to grasp at his soul. His fatal mistake. ..

Freezing like a deer in the headlights, the pain. The agonising pain. Quick but lasting. The dream. There but not quite there. Alive but not. The blended faces outstretching their arms begging him to not fall.

Falling. 

Falling. 

_He fell._

_Then rose._

“It was an accident”. 

Dora seemed to understand. “It’s not easy. I know.” 

Danny wanted to change the subject, internally filing that subject in his brain and never wanting to return to it ever. “What’s it like in the zone?” 

Dora's melancholic yet bitter smile shone even beyond the dim rays of the moon. “It’s impossible to simply describe it in words, simply put its chaos. Beautiful and unmitigated. I would like to be part of it one day. Alas the zone is one of doors and eternity. There is no end or start to it. It’s not one place. It’s many.” 

“Amazing”

“It is.”

The two looked up, with hope and resigned acceptance. It was nice to talk to someone who just got it. That’s when Danny shifted his form and tone. 

“Here.” He thrusted his fist with the amulet towards, apprehensively stating. “I don’t know if this is a good idea, but it was nice talking to you.” 

He smiled.

Dora could only copy suit, placing her hand on her heart, bowing as she gently reclaimed her amulet. “T’was the same for me.” 

Danny didn’t want this to end. Still curious about ghosts and loneliness for a friend. “Hey can you stay. Just a while”

“I don’t see why not?” Dora replied smiling brightly back. 

  
  
  


_________________________

  
  


Despite the fact it was late and any reasonable person would not be in school out of working hours. Penelope Spectra was a woman on a mission. Rather a ghost on a mission. Heh. It was hilarious she gazed out the window, in deep contemplation. Fresh meat on her turf. Sydney didn’t count, he was trapped in that mirror of his, of a hell of his own making, she simply made it better for herself by invigorating her youth from his despair. It was unfortunate. She was powerful and beautiful but the universe was cruel to her, trying to strip her of everything precious to her. Her looks and her youth. Yet she will be undeterred. It was a genius move on her part. Managing to escape the zone through the cracks of reality, leading her to Amity Park and in turn to Casper High. She’s been around quite a bit but Casper High was special. It was too easy to establish herself here. This town was blind to the underbelly of supernatural activity, hiding right in front of it.

While the peppy cheer and joy was the main focus of the evening dance, what is there not to say of the hidden juicy meat of breakups, falling outs between close friends and most importantly drama. God she loves this time of year. It was fantastic to see the broken up faces and teary-eyed teens. Delicious. She licked her lips contemplating her next potential prey. 

She had her eye out on the halfa called Danny Phantom, was it now. The little half breed freak was already invoking whispers from what Bertram was telling her. She tried not to enter the zone too often, not only was she disliked and often attacked on site. Her power was too similar for comfort with the soul eaters, The Dementors. Natural enemies of the zone inhabitants, once living or not. Even Spectra despised those revolting creatures.

Even she has standards, besides what’s the use of consuming souls when you can shatter them emotionally and drain emotions, it’s much more efficient and practical. And what’s even better you can do it over and over again. Take a soul and its gone. There were many whispers that those who underwent their kiss were sent to the realm of nothingness, purgatory. The orderly abyss. It’s a fate even she would not wish on her enemies. 

Though Phantom did he call himself now, well she knew the truth. Poor little icky, Danny Fenton, bustling with fear and self hatred. His anguish was tantalising, yet she couldn’t approach him yet. Drat! She will get there eventually. With enough sweet words and blackmail she will get another butterfly in her spidery web. Patience, Spectra! After all she often made her prey come to her in her web of victims and ever consuming prey, this one will be no different. 

________________

Sidney was sitting on the edge once more. Despite repeating this action countless times, it didn’t erase the pain and turbulence he went through. He couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forgive. 

Casper High. This place despised him vehemently, it didn’t matter how many times he tried to tell someone. If fact that made matters worse. He was mocked. Seen as weak. A cosmic plaything. 

Bullies the whole lot of them. Sidney prepared to fall. Maybe this time he will know peace from the taunts and jeers. The nodgies, the assaults, so called accidents. He knew different. The world was against him. His own brother despised him. He was unnatural. He spoke strangely and failed to make any connections with anyone. 

_He had no one._

He tried to make friends. The vicious shadows clawed and put him through the grinder. People could be so cruel. Even those he thought of as friends the second someone weaker and defenceless came along they turned on him. In fact they were probably the cruelest. Fair weather friends indeed. 

**_No more._ **

**_No more._ **

**_No more._ **

Guess what he got sick of it. Anybody would after being told they were worthless and treated more like a cockroach than a human. If they wanted to get rid of him, they needn’t have bothered, Sidney knew when he wasn’t welcome, besides he did it himself. 

He did it himself and no one cared. He jumped and said goodbye to everything he once knew and nothing changed. It hurts so much. To see those who abuse their power on the defenceless but he’s not the same as he once was, was he now. 

Yet...

Now he’s here. 

Again…

Waiting to let himself go and free himself from the pain once more.

Waiting to leap. 

He hopes it will set him free, where he can finally belong in the bliss and the peace. 

But it never does. 

__________________

On a silent bridge, a hooded man makes his way across, he’s been in Amity Park for three days for a quick stop before he drifted back to his duties. This Horcrux finding business was a nightmare, especially with a lack of leads, cold spots and no directions. He was fortunate he found as much as he did but progress was slow. Too slow for comfort. 

That diadem was his fucking nemesis he swears it. 

To top it on top he was wearing these infuriating constrictive muggle clothes to blend in. 

_Click Clack._

Footsteps. The thief narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and prepared himself for a fight. He prepared himself for every eventuality. He reached into his pocket to grab his wand and he saw her.

The old woman with the brilliant faded salt and pepper afro, waved her black hand with a massive grin on her face. Charlie relaxed, it was her. “Been a while Charlie”

“Same to you Felicia.” He lowered his wand and they shared a brief hug, he smiled curtosly, with a respectful and gentle tone, he asked her. “How’s living in Amity Park going for you.”

Felicia cackled and twirled in her jade dress and cloak. Her amber eyes twinkling much like the stars above. “Ohh interesting. Never a dull day here. Memory erasing a bitch but hey, I knew that coming here and I’ve been here for a while. Still these people are more observant than the normal non magicals.” She let a hollow laugh. “It’s funny they are probably more observant but they deliberately try and ignore it. We don’t even need to do much.”

Charlie let out a chuckle. Felicia was certainly one of the most interesting people he met thus far and was a joy to be around but still she was frustrated with the current happenings in Amity. He responded in a neutral voice trying to seem impartial. “It’s Amity Park Felica, this place draws magic and supernatural here. Even those that are muggles. They know deep down what’s living in the shadows.

“True. I still don’t know how the MACUSA or even the ICW haven’t found this place yet. Incredible isn’t it”. 

She quickly waved her hand as she spoke those words, leaning against the bridge’s handrail. She gazed at the stars, gorgeous weren’t they? She turnt to Charlie, his eyes not looking at hers, but at the brightest star in the Northern Sky with regret.

She sighed and closed her arms. “Some make it easier for us to keep living here. True we try and work together, to make the best of it. I still think it's one of the world’s greatest spots to live. Away from the horrors and the chaos of the wizarding world” 

Charlie’s gaze never faltered from the star. “It’s why you came here, isn't it Felicia?” 

She chortled and eagerly explained herself. “Of course. It’s why so many of us are here. It’s a fresh slate. A new start. Redemption.” She placed her hands on his shoulder, he finally peered into her eyes, hesitant. She only gently told him. “You can begin anew here too.” 

Charlie looked pained at that, he brushed her away, “I have a duty.” 

She nodded, understanding. She was one of the few who knew his true name and his purpose. “When you are done. How’s it going for you anyway?” 

Charlie continued to prattle on “I don’t know if I-” 

Felicia narrowed her eyes and whacked him on the head. Ow. 

“Kid. Take it easy. I know what working hard can do to a person. Another thing, your little saviour is here. Well more like he finally showed up. I honestly thought you were joking.” 

Charlie scowled, she was too carefree but that was expected of her. He placed his hands on the ledge of the bridge, gripping at it. Flowing like the river below them into conversation. “Don’t patronise me but I know. I’ve been waiting for him.”

“Are you going to meet him”

“Not yet.” 

“Still pulling that mysterious guardian sticht.” 

“It’s not time yet.”

Felcica then spoke with convection and seriousness. “I saw him in the mall the other day. He’s a kid Charlie. Too young to have died as he did if what you told me is correct. I don’t know if he has magic or not. We need to check on that. But not only that, him being as active as he is, puts us in danger. This town might not be the world’s greatest hiding spot any longer. Me and the others are going to try and contain it to Amity Park in the meantime, but I have a feeling eyes are going to turn our way soon. If not within the so-called normal world. Then definitely the magical one. ” 

Charlie nodded, telling not with words to Felicia everything he knew but simply with his face “...I know.” 

Felicia groaned, pinching her nose in annoyance. “What do you think of all this? Of what’s to come? 

Charlie didn’t speak for a while, both hands on the railing, looking at the river of stars below them. He finally replied factly, “A single flap of butterfly wings can cause some of the greatest storms to begin.”

Felicia fists clenched against the railing, teeth gritting together, her eyes leaking out terror. “I hoped this would end well but that’s wishful thinking isn’t it. Amity Park is under a gathering storm isn’t it.” 

“It is.” 

Felicia crossed her arms and bit her lip, hope longing to burst out. “Let’s hope we can weather it out. We might be able to keep our own secret but it seems the one about the ghosts will be ending soon.” 

Charlie mimicked her actions, and with an apprehensive and nervous shrug. “Let’s hope”. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah! Uni and moving away to a new place has really done a number on me. Plus I got into a bunch of light novels and manhuas. No regrets. A bunch of you guys can already guess who our thief is and if not well, you will see in due time. Sorry to fans of Skulker and Technus they will get their time to shine some other day. I also might rename a few chapters in the future to make it flow nicer in the story. But Splitting Images is my foe when I first saw that episode it didn't sit right and I hope to make Sydney as shown here more sympathetic and understandable. As well as not making Danny as too much of an asshole for the obvious double standards in that episode. Both those kids deserve better. Well until the next time. Slán go fóil.


	12. Splitting Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought the author wouldn't post this month. But it was I the author who did just that.  
> Happy Halloween. Oíche Shamhna. Samhain. Whatever.

Danny slammed open the door of his bedroom, threw his bag against the wall and collapsed onto the broken frame of his bed, bruised and weary. He had just about had it with these infernal ghosts. He traced the cracks in the wall from where he punched Skulker in. 

It’s been a busy couple of weeks. 

And it was still September! 

Danny has aged fifty years in that singular September alone. He began to float idly up above unknowingly carrying various objects such as his abused alarm clock and abandoned clothes with him. 

First was the hunter whose very presence invoked a paralysing sensation and claustrophobia. Skulker. He had a blast, literally firing all sorts of rockets and grenades at him and promising vehemently to skin and make him into some sort of pelt for his collection at the foot of his bed. Ew. Ew. EWWWW!!! 

Fun times being almost kidnapped and caged for some sicko’s amusement. He was still pissed that his rocket was destroyed. 

He failed that test in Biology but god Danny didn’t care about that anymore and what was the point! ARGHHHHHH! Thank goodness, he got that back up. He can write all the time managing and schedules all he wants, he just ain’t going to follow it. Why? Because he was his own worst enemy.

Then there was the whole incident with freaking Technus. Danny had regrets. Like a stupid amount of regrets. Why? Why did he have to open his big mouth and give the egomaniac megalomaniac ideas? Now he wanted to take over the world if only he didn’t bore them to death with his monologues first. 

The cherry on top was this annoying pest of a being. The Box Ghost. Beware! He was harmless but in Danny’s mind, he was the worst one of them all. Purely on how frequent and prevalent he was. HOW DID HE KEEP COMING BACK!?! He was the migraine that entered his brain and refused to leave no matter how much pain medication or his healing factor would allow. 

Sometimes he wanted to cry, these ghosts really tested his patience and will to not straight-up punch someone in the throat. Danny started to wallop his pillow. He needs a break. 

From everything. 

School has been quite frankly a shitshow recently. His grades were down in the toilet and unless Danny gets his act together, he wasn’t going to be able to unclog it anytime soon. 

Then there were the two people who just seemed to be after his blood. Paulina (she’s been relatively tame recently but there was no love lost between them) and Dash (the world’s greatest prick).

Dash had somehow grown in his usual levels of assholary and somehow ascended to a more advanced form. He had been over recently tutoring from Jazz, he also probably Danny noted distrubed, had a crush on his sister. Thankfully not only was his sister blindsighted to all this but she ignored Dash entirely in favour of tutoring him. 

Danny was quite frankly getting sick of Dash for multiple reasons, he knew the prick for years and just wanted Dash to leave him but everytime he tried. Well he knew the stories well. Zero tolerance policy. 

There was another kid who was bullied for some time and they complained multiple times to several teachers and nothing got done but when that kid finally snapped and started to wail on the bully, well both of them got suspended. It made no sense to Danny. 

Why should he suffer in silence when nothing he does changes a godamn thing. He can’t do a thing as Fenton but as Phantom….

Maybe some vigilante justice perhaps. He get to that but first he has to help Sam deliver her latest addition to some positive change to the school. He really hopes this time it wouldn’t end up splattering all over him. 

_________________________________

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!” 

Danny screamed as The Box Ghost rose his hands in a spooky manner and summoned the metallic frogs from the boxes. Sam’s idea was that she wanted a more humane solution and alternative to dissecting frogs. Hey, he couldn’t fault her on that, if it means Danny doesn’t have to smell frog embalmment fluids. He’s all for it. Seriously he can’t forget it. No amounts of his mother’s perfume or his dad’s stuffy deodorant will make that unforgiving stench leave his nostrils. 

Back to the fight. God, there he was that blight of his existence. The Box Ghost. Speaking of which.

“I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL GET MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!”

Does he ever shut up? Danny internally howled. ARGHHHH! Danny had to turn intangible, as the Box Ghost flung his reign of terror, i.e. a heavy box at him. It was simple enough. But then he focused his attention to the contents. 

OH SHIT! 

Danny narrowley darted away from the sharp and very pointy knives, The Box Ghost power diminishing as he gradually grew more and more exhausted, welding objects not within his obsession range. Danny turned his head and blanched. 

HIS LOCKER! It was destroyed from all those scalpels and the heavy dent in it made it unusable. Just his rotten luck. Still. 

“GUYS GET TO THE AUDITORIUM, COVER FOR ME AND I’LL HANDLE HIM”. 

The pair were getting to that but it was a bit distracting when a mental frog was gunking Tucker’s glasses and face up. Where did you even get these metal frogs from Sam? Sam nodded, grabbing Tucker's wrist, bolting down the corridor, taking the box that the Box Ghost didn’t get his grimy mites on with her. 

Danny cracked his neck back, feeling the rush flow through him, transforming was transcendence. He was drowning on the land and when he started to swim in the water he could finally breathe again. It was liberating in a sense. He grinned, his eyes bright green. 

“Now” he calmly muttered, cracking his knuckles, as stars embroidered his cyan skin shone and he began to ascend . “Where were we, ah right, sealing you up in one of your boxes. 

“YOU CAN’T CONTAIN ME, WHERE THERE IS A BOX I AM IN CONTROL, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!”

Danny sighed, chuckling maniacally from his lack of sleep, the lights flickering around him, darkness poling in, he rushed forward. “I CAN TRY!”

Unfortunately even the Box Ghost, which many residents of the zone would refer to as one of most useless ghosts still knew how to fight hand to hand and countered Danny, thrusting his weight forward in his elbow walloping Danny through the walls and into the auditorium. 

Danny hit the ground with a loud thud, but he quickly recovered, he had to keep this up a little longer. He was getting better at this but even staying in this form was draining. It felt like he was taking big large gulps of the drink of his power, when all he needed was a tiny sip. He needed to learn how to manage his powers. He handled so many already. The Lunch Lady, Dora, Skulker Technus and the animal like ghosts but this was only the start. Danny knew the wind blowing in his face had only just begun but the storm was yet to land. He needed to get and be better and quickly.

If he can’t even face this one. The Box Ghost of all things. What even is the point? 

The Box Ghost began to cackle, he tried to come across menacing, but honestly Danny would’ve died of laughter had the Box Ghost not annoyed so much in these past few days. He fumbled around his words, igniting his arms in the emerald fire

“TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE BOX GHOST AS YOU ARE DEVOURED BY” He quickly took a peek at the box. “COSTUMES AND PROPS FROM THE BROADWAY CLASSIC, MY FAIR LADY” 

Danny had no time to react as a tsunami of heavy silk and hair drowned him. The Box Ghost merely cackle maniacally to himself, letting out a short, beware and promptly phasing out of the ceiling.

…..WAS THAT IT? Danny threw off the odd frilly wig with the attached hat off in fury. Did the Box Ghost, seriously just show up, wreak his locker, hurled a bunch of dirty laundry at him and just left….

“WHAT THE FU-” Wait what are those lights and stunned faces looking at him like some alien landed on earth. Oh...Oh yeah Sam’s presentation. Fuck she was going to kill him again. 

“What” he dully defended himself, from the gapped onlookers and was that someone smacking their head in the wall, upon seeing him. “You ever not see a dead guy get thrown into some laundry, ugh I had enough of this”, he finished off nearly destroying a few drama costumes before flashing the peace sign, turning intangible and leaving elsewhere. 

He was not sticking around for that mess. 

____________________________

  
  


Wes was amply taking notes as per usual. Or more precisely notes on the students.

Wes was a natural at research and looking at old yearbooks for clues on his theories with the world around him. 

In fact he managed to find something on the ghosts, through an very old news article in the library about the old lunch lady. Turns out Casper High had a very disturbing period in the 50s with not only the lunch lady suffering a fatal heart attack but also a horrid bullying problem that led to five students committing severe self harm that left them hospitalised and one sucide. And that was what he found that was public!

Sydney Pointdexter who, it was reported, killed himself on the grounds. The bullying got so bad it was apparently said it was a sick new tradition to assault the poor kid. The school received a lot of flack but since it was still here, it obviously meant a lack of justice was carried out. 

How cruel! 

It was quite heavy subject matter but Wes was frustrated.. He found one of his ghosts with the Lunch Lady and his investigations into locker 742 have gone cold. But what about the Phantom. 

He was an enigma. Wearing something that looked like he just came out of a lab but he was a kid just like him. 

Did he die in a lab accident? 

Was it a halloween costume? 

How did he die? 

How recently did he die?

Wes had a lot of questions and even more when Phantom unexpectedly showed up in the auditorium. That was so weird!

Once was a coincidence. Twice was a pattern. And third! This was something more. There was a connection with Casper High and Phantom. But he could not connect the dots quite yet. He barely even knew what Phantom looked like, his face was mostly covered by that stupid hood of his and his googles. But the brief glimpses, it paralysed him. His face was a grainy photograph, spirling and shifting like a tornado. His eyes were green headlights in the dark, the eyes of a predator. 

But if Wes could make out his face, he could start to uncover this mystery surrounding him. 

Yet Wes shivered, he had to approach Phantom with caution and distance. Still. He had a duty. He couldn’t allow his fear to overrule him like this. No! 

He will figure this out. Phantom was obviously once human, if his joking mannerism and familiarity with this world were to say anything. Melissa would say he’s grasping at straws. “Correlation doesn’t equal causation” she would yell, smacking him with her newspaper. Wes knew that, but he had to start somewhere with his theory and the connection with Casper. Was it possible he was once a student here? Or Phantom was with them already. 

Maybe this Phantom was among them, masquerading as a student. Wes already knew that witches were among them, but there was no way to distinguish them out but a ghost. He was a kid, his age. That narrowed things down and this was different. No matter, he was going to find out which one of the students was it. First off he would have to be around his age. Second Phantom’s death. That would be the most difficult to pin down but Wes was determined. 

And besides, weren’t Fenton’s parents experts on the subject? 

_____

Well that was a bust! 

Sam's presentation on preventing animal cruelty hadn’t gone so smoothly, it was blindsided by the mess in the hallway, the destruction of a few lockers (his mainly) and the cherry on top a weird glowing child who nearly sweared in front of a whole crowd of people and straight up vanished. People were talking about that instead. Danny only just managed to sneak back in without being seen.

It was a gift. Still he could already hear the hushed voices mummering about the terrifying spectre who nearly destroyed the hallway. Please! The Box Ghost wasn’t scary in the slightest. (Of course that wasn’t who they were referring to, even covered in a sea of cloth and fabric still doesn’t erase the blood thumping terror that radiated from him and his wolfish grin)

  
  


“Danny what compelled you to do that.” Sam demanded resembling a vampiric demon who would slay him where he stood should he answer incorrectly. 

“Well Sam, a certain idiot rushed me into a wall and threw some costumes at me”. He stopped at his old locker, he hated that old rust bucket but still, seeing it plastered with yellow caution tape, Danny winced upon seeing it, visibly tense. 

“Trashed my locker and now I have been assigned a new locker, seven two four. I hope it is better than that suffocating rusty coffin. What!” 

Both Sam and Tucker gasped in unison and turned to each other with terror. Was this true? He actually got assigned to _that_ locker? What luck!

“Damn it looks worse than my old one and guys can you maybe clue me in, you look like you seen a ghost” He quickly flashed his eyes at that last bit and snorted at his very original joke but tried to wise up. “Or something scary that we don’t already see every day, quite unlike you guys?” 

Tucker slapped his face, disheveled “Em Hello?! Locker 724 You telling me you don’t know the legend behind 724”

“Look when it comes to ghosts or any supernatural crap I try to avoid it, but I now know that’s no longer an option for me.” Danny muttered, holding his locker combo in one hand and trying to decipher the code in the other. If he could get back to normal would he still do it? He took a good look at this battered and beaten down locker. God it was worse than his old one. He pried it wide open. A glint got his hawkish eye. A mirror? He stepped closer looking at himself in it. 

Was he still the same person he once was? He pondered pressing his hand against the reflection trying to gauge it, asking Sam and Tucker, whoever had the answer. He never noticed the gleam and the grey eyes that reflected back. “What the deal with 724?” 

Danny had no time to react before a massive hat wig was smashed onto his head. What the?

“Hey Fenton, nice wig isn’t it, it goes with your new locker, call it a gift from me, '' he mockingly said, snickering to his buddies.” 

Oh isn’t that hilarious he had no idea that he was Phantom and already wore that wig but still managed to make it hit in some way. That’s Dash for you. 

“Now let’s see if both of you fit inside.” 

Sigh. Seriously Fuck Dash. But at least he isn’t beating him up behind the school again. 

No he just liked shoving him in his own locker. Telling him he could hang or buzz off if he was kind. 

Sam and Tucker had to back off, the eyes of the other two were too powerful and strong for them.

_Funny isn’t it. Very soon these kids will be battling countless enemies even stronger than them and yet they can’t stand against their own peers. Tragic._

Dash shoved him in the cramped and tiny space upside down. Danny’s ire rang like those carnival games where you had to test your strength and lord was Dash testing his. His laughter and being trapped in the darkness didn’t help matter. Dash always had it out for him in some capacity but now with the dreadful spooky stories passing around school and growing atmosphere of doubt and misery wafting in the air. It was worse. 

It was almost like he was a worse version of himself. 

  
  


Thankfully Sam quickly twirled and got the combo, letting Danny free to flop onto the floor like a dead fish. 

Tucker bitterly murmured. “I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you figured that out.”

Danny was usually a calm and collected person actually no he tended to be a petty, insane and vindictive bastard, barely restraining his bloodlust through his fiery eyes.. Warning them all, “Oh I'll show you cursed. Cover me.”

_Make him pay._

Danny reached for Sam and Tucker, as human shields standing before him, he jumped the line and walked upside down to his Phantom form. He turned invisible and dashed towards his hated foe. 

_Make him pay._

He reached for him, taking over. He couldn’t do this usually, he tried once before when he was still human. _Do you still think of yourself as human?_ He got in trouble but now! Payback. 

He grabbed the tendrils of the strings and began to puppeteer this body, smashing his head against a locker at full force. Twice. Then he accidentally slipped into the nearby janitor’s mop bucket. Once he was certain of the safety he simply drifted back into the crowd, Danny had learnt a bit about transformation in the past few days. 

If he was going to fight ghosts he would have to last longer in it and one of the things he tried to learn was transforming discreetly. He wasn’t perfect, but when it came to destransforming for some reason, the electric bolt that struck his body no longer ignited if he willed it, but he found it was much harder to do so, than doing normally. 

It was great for moments like this walking through a crowd of people, their eyes looking but not looking. The more Danny looked at the supernatural he began to wonder how much he didn’t see before and what he did notice before. There was an entire world beyond what he knew. 

Danny didn’t notice or know yet but there was another reason why people turned away from him. 

He approached Sam and Tucker with a wry grin, shrugging. Tucker gave him a discreet high five but Sam wasn’t smiling, rather she was rubbing his shoulders apprehensively. Why was she?

“Danny” she admonished him but lost the words to further challenge him. Danny was about to pry into that until Tucker, came forward and slapped his back in congratulations at the vengeance, waving Sam to the side.

“Relax Sam.” He turned to Danny with an almighty grin. “Beside isn’t it time you used your little advantage from some ghostly get-back”. 

Danny sniggered before abruptly halting, and elbowed Tucker in the stomach. Tucker took notice and as did Sam, glaring at him. 

Wes. 

_No one noticed the locker behind them, glow a bright neon lime, or heard the call of a young child muttering_ . _Bullies. Bullies. No more. No more._

Wes was clutching to his personal notebook as if it was his bible and chatting to an exhausted Melissa, charging towards the trio. Oh no! Danny already knew what was going to happen. 

“Fenton” Wes bespeckled freckles splattered across his vision as he nasally opened up, much to his partner’s dismay, “I heard you got locker 724.” 

Yes Danny grumbled, “Yes I did Wes. What do you want?” 

Wes huffed, with great condescension. “Well for one I want to know more about that locker and as a side thing I want to talk to your parents, they are ghost experts right?” 

_No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!_

“Yeah…”

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!_

Danny shoved his inner screaming thoughts to the side, asking “And you want to know what exactly? 

Wes was unimpressed. “Fenton I just want to know more about ghosts. I have a few theories about the ghosts that recently propped up that I want to check.” 

That got Danny’s attention. 

“What type of theories?” Danny defensively stood to Wes prompting him to action. Wes raised a curt fuzzy ginger eyebrow at that, his ugly smirk remained plasted all the while he went on to Danny, prying his notebook and showing Danny a news article of what resembled a familiar old lady Danny threw down with. 

“Well for one the ghosts we have seen like the Lunch Lady were connected to this school.” 

“She was?”

“Yeah she was one of the old Lunch Ladies in the 60s or was it 50s? Whatever she died of a heart attack or something from high cholesterol.” 

“Anything else,” Danny asked drly, trying to keep his internal screeching that. Internal. Wes knew stuff about the ghosts. This was bad and Danny needed to gather as much information as possible about what he knew and what Wes was planning to do. Because if there is one thing Danny feared above all, is Wes having a plan and acting on it. It was funny back when it was innocent with Mr Lancer and the whole vampire thing, but things have changed.

What became a joke was very much coming to be a threat. If Wes found out the truth he will hound him down to no end and not rest until he exposed him. Danny had known him for a while, he always had a penchant for the supernatural. Claiming witches, aliens and ghosts were among them. But wait, his rational thought emerged battered and valiant, who would believe him? About Danny being a ghost, even Danny still struggled to comprehend his new state, Wes couldn’t exactly prove he was Scridhoner’s boy. That’s true but right now Danny needed to keep him off the trail until he got this figured out. Melissa maybe. Kyle definitely. 

Kyle was Wes’s twin and those two were as different as night and day. Even upon witnessing the Lunch’s Lady’s rampage, he was still adamant that ghosts were not real. Said something about special effects and a practical joke. 

God Danny wished he had that amount of self confidence but he nearly Kyle the other day over a stupid conversation about the moon. Unlike Wes as well Kyle was generally well liked and chill, while his brother was a gasket case and mostly seen as a joke. They were a strange bunch, The Westons. 

Wes got straight to work. Finally having something to yell at someone. His weakness.

“I shouldn’t be telling this but there’s also rumors about that locker belonging to one Sydney Pointdexter.” 

“Whose that?” 

Wes glare grew slightly misty, as he respectfully told the trio. “Poor kid who committed suicide in around the 50s from all the bullying he endured. Said he haunts locker 724, shoved in there so many times. He jumped off the roof on school grounds. And it’s not just him. I think Phantom was also a student here, or is?"

“Is?” This was bad. If he was insinuating what Danny was thinking. This was very bad. 

“There’s a ghost among us Fenton..” Wes muttered darkly, the lights going dim, reflecting cold sapphire eyes at him, the air crackled dangerously, flickering alongside the lights. “And I’m going to find out who?"

Melissa stepped in, clearly gauging Danny’s discomfort, Sam’s shock and Tucker’s traumatic gaze staring back at them. “Wes, class is in two minutes we should go and you got to stop it with accusing people of being supernatural beings.”

Wes snickered, humphing to himself. “ I wasn’t accusing anyone but I gotcha Lis, keep that in mind Fenton, if I should come over, I would like to hear more from the experts” 

Danny burst into shocked giggles. “My parents are nutcases Wes, but you can try.” 

Wes left and Melissa followed mouthing “I’m Sorry” but Danny was left with dread, biting down on his lip and bringing his thumb to his mouth.

Fuck. 

________________________________________________ 

When Danny went home that day he knew fear when his dad gutterly uttered in his cherry voice. 

“Danny I hear you got a new locker.” 

Danny nearly ran for the mountains, there was no need for him to find out that his locker was “supposedly” haunted. 

_It was. Like it was so haunted. ._

“Yeah I did nothing for you and mom to get worked up over.”

“Why?” Oh, why did he have to go on detective mode now? “Is it HAUNTED!” Jack practically yelled out.

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, you won’t even notice as we are sticking up that locker during school hours.” His mom was just as positive, honestly, it creeped Danny out how nonchalant they could be but then again. They were insane!

The best scientists often are I’m afraid. 

That, fortunately, brought Jazz to attention snapping out of her book, like Danny’s vengeful clumsy, innocently insensitive guardian.

“What no. Danny’s a critical stage at the development of his peer group. He’s already considered a clumsy nerd. The last thing he needs is you two confirming it”. 

Jazz you are the best. Annoying. Yes. Obsessive. Yes. No personal boundaries or understanding of personal space. Yes. 

But today she was his saviour. Thank whatever gods existed or not. Still... Danny wasn’t going to lie, she could have phrased it better, he deadpanned that sentiment. 

“Nice defence Jazz. Total confidence builder.”

His mother perked up, and flung off her goggles, she was working on welding the wires of the strange metallic gloves all morning. Danny had to swerve as his dad bounded over the table like he was some kid in a candy shop, shoplifting all the sweets. 

“And the best part is, thanks to the new ghost gloves when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono à ghost-o.”

Jack threw some mock punches and both Jazz and Danny facepalmed. 

________________________

Danny really hated this locker. It was worse than his previous one. He hated this stupid school. It was a curse all right. A curse at how badly maintained it was. It was one step away from falling apart leaving nothing behind but rust and bolts. 

C’MON GUYS GUYS GIVE IT BACK PLEASE!

And there’s another thing he hates. That. A chubby band kid practising for the upcoming Spirit Week coming up soon and probably for the next football game while two guys taunt and jeer at him. Dale and he didn’t know the name of the other. Wow. How pathetic can you get taking amusement out of others' suffering? Sure the band outfits were shit but still. He didn’t get that and Danny was himself often the recipient of the abuse. 

They say don’t give them a reaction but Danny couldn’t help it, he didn’t play by those rules. He didn’t even know the rules of the game he was supposedly playing. He was an easy target and so was that kid over there. Danny was often this due his ASD and contrary to the popular belief that people with Aspegers were emotionless geniuses. Danny found that very much not the case. He felt the world too much. It was overwhelming. He was anything but emotionless and sometimes it sucked. There was also probably the other reason but for the most part even Dash had standards on that front. 

Danny didn’t feel smart most days either, then again growing up in a family of genius inventors and Jazz would probably do that to you. Something always felt lacking and frustrating and it was moments like this. 

He looked to see Dale (one of the jocks) taking the band kids tuba and the other jock mocking his weight. 

It made him feel like the world was so very wrong. Nonsensical. Even if he told a soul would it change things? 

He growled, slamming the locker door shut and bringing a storm of fury with him as he left to release his anger in a more productive way. Namely through hiding in a bathroom stall and having an impromptu mental breakdown on the logistics of the universe again. 

He never noticed the frost tinge at his lips and escape into the world, nor the ghostly vengeance that was invoked, with the spectre living in his locker. 

Nor the fire extinguisher backfire on Paulina later on, who was planning on playing a little prank with Kwan on a kid from the film and drama club. And Kwan landed flat on his face, the laces that he tied together miraculously unfolding, and tied back in place. 

Still whispers grew especially surrounding the mysteries of the school. One that Danny eventually heard. 

_______________

When lunchtime broke out even Danny, as ignorant as he often deliberately made himself to the vicious gossip mills of the school, heard word of the supernatural reckonings going around the school. 

“What did you do.” Sam bemoaned to him demanding to explain his actions. Danny shrugged, on the verge of cackling. 

“Me” He gave a sly smile and pointed at himself incredulous, at the accusation. “I didn’t do that.” 

Danny fell and split silently out of the world, with nary an eye to behold him and danced into the next realm becoming Phantom. He quickly approached a grumbling Dash who was in front of Paulina furiously brushing her dark locks from the foam that was captured in it. A dark consumed him and he shoved Dash forward. Dash yelled like a chihuahua as he dropped his lunch forward and onto Paulina. Not much loss there thought Danny. Rather he killed two birds with a single stone. 

He returned none the different, coyly stating. “Now that was me.”

Sam massaged her brow fed up, taking her time to explain it to him with care, “Danny I know why you are using your powers against Dash and all but just a reminder to watch yourself and try not to go too far. There’s a fine line between payback and abuse.”

Sam suddenly jumped up from her seat, moving as soon as she saw her opportunity to further try and convince Lancer or replacing frogs with metallic ones. “Gotta go. Lancer’s distracted. Watch yourself Danny and ask yourself this, where do you draw the line.”

Where does he draw the line? Danny hadn’t thought much about that. Was he a still good person, even after he changed? 

Was he going to have to reevaluate his whole morality, goodness, this was already a rough month. He just wanted to sleep through the rest of it and be left alone, but no. Ghosts and society can’t very well leave enough alone. 

He didn’t understand but he was just so angry at the moment. On the verge of snapping someone up verbally or straight up misplacing his aggression on the ghosts during his fights. He didn’t like it and he hated thinking about these thoughts that slid and strangled his mind. 

“So Tucker did you check up on what Wes said?” Danny uttered, mashing at his cold tuna pasta. Honestly didn’t know what he was expecting but having to deal with Wes so soon, was not ideal. Tucker was in deep concentration, sipping ideally away at his Coke bottle, nodding after a brief period of time. 

“Yeah Wes’s story checks out mostly it was the fifties actually both of them were from. It’s actually worse when you consider if it was a right of passage to bully the poor kid.”

Both Tucker and Danny were horrified at what was just said and Danny told it as much. 

“What sicko would do such a thing and why isn’t this talked about? 

Tucker shrugged and chewed idly at his strawberry muffin. “I don’t know much about it, Danny, it is a he said she said story.”

Danny placed his hands on his head and groaned in dismay “So we don’t know if it's true.” 

“Well we do know the kid Sidney Pointdexter, he’s real and from looking at the old records of the Lunch Ladies here, we find Mrs Agatha Fletcher, look familiar?” 

Tucker brought his PDA up to Danny's face, Danny gasped, it was her. He knew from Wes earlier with the newspaper clipping but still!!! It was the lunch lady, in black and white and a bit younger than when he last saw her here but it was undeniable. That grandmotherly smirk, that manic eye. No doubt.

  
  


“No way….” Danny mumbled off but Tucker wasn’t done crossing his arms and raising his brow. 

“Soo... What happened to that amulet? You said you had it handled.”

Danny stammered. “Well, I talked to the dragon ghost, Dora.” Tucker was incredulous. 

“You did what?!? Ok. Ok Keep calm at least you didn’t give away the amulet or….” Tucker came to that painful realisation of his friends lack of brain cells and honestly wondered how he functioned at times. “You gave away the amulet.” 

“I gave away the amulet.” 

Tucker slapped himself in the face. “Godamit Danny. Aren’t ghosts violent?” 

“Here’s the thing, she wasn’t.” 

It confused Danny at first too, but ever since he saw that pained look from the Lunch Lady, it made him question a lot about the ghosts and what his dad told him from childhood and what his mother said the other day. 

Danny didn’t think they were quite so evil as they said they were. Dora even more so. With Skulker and Technus it was easier to distance himself from that and he wasn't even getting into the Box Ghost. 

Talking on the roof that night with Dora and the stars guarding them...It was nice. He felt like he was talking to someone who got it. What it meant to be what he was.

“Once we agreed to a standstill we talked about our lives. Including… you know.”

The portal. Tucker knew immediately and gritted his teeth and his PDA close to his heart. Oh how Tucker will never forget that day, that occurred not even two weeks prior. Tucker dreamt of the what-ifs.

Danny collapsing on the ground, in his hazmat suit, him and Sam rushing up to him, shaking him and Danny _never_ waking up again. _Still. Unmoving._

That wait in the hospital nearly killed him. Danny slumbering, twitching ever so slightly, the horrific scar ladden on his left arm, from where he turned on the machine. 

_Danny’s death. The accident. The portal. Twirling and unforgiving._

He feared that more than anything. He regretted pushing Danny that day, he never should have, but still how come he got power. Why was it that Danny got so much stronger? Leaving Tucker his best friend with nothing but jealousy and regret. 

He couldn’t let that be known to a single soul but himself. Danny needed more help than himself at the moment. Tucker had to be considerate for him. 

Tucker forced himself out of that train of thought. “Yeah” 

“She talked a bit about the Zone itself. The other side of the portal.” 

“The other side.” Tucker blood froze, he didn’t even consider the other side of the portal, but he saw it for a brief second and it terrified him but in a strange way comforted him. He didn’t have much time to consider it before but now it was all he could think about and apparently so did Danny. 

“Yeah what about.”

“What did she say about” 

Danny’s eyes grew toxic, his teeth flashing fangs and his face jumbled in space, wistfully _“Chaos. Unmitigated and beautiful chaos.”_

Tucker swallowed his donuts and terror at his friend. Some days Danny just terrified him. “What did she think of it?” 

“She wanted to join it one day and honestly from what little I saw of it.” 

The swirling abyss came to Danny’s mind; it called to him, to drift and be with it. The horrific and comforting green light embraced him as he died as he came into his new lives anew and crept with him, a haunting familiar stranger then sang him to sleep and woke him up again.. 

_“I know why.”_

__________________________________

_Wrath._

He couldn’t explain it, but it probably was to do with all the ghosts from late and ...the portal. Danny hated to think about it, he just wanted to numb the pain. He shivered from the convulsion that went through him. He hadn’t talked much to his therapist. So what if he might have PTSD or Depression! Wasn’t that something only soldiers had? He couldn’t possibly have something like that. He was a kid!

The only things he discussed was about his family and his current progress but even still Danny felt he had a hard time trying to divulge that information. More than that he didn’t know how to speak it. 

_Dash._

Danny's vision flashed and was smeared with bloodlust. 

Why does he go out his way to inflict pain and suffering? Why is his actions commended by some of his peers? Is it alright for him to do the same. An eye for an eye. Is that right?

The world is already blind to injustice. Danny cooly noted as he watched Dash punch a poor kid in the face, giving him a black eye. He noticed Dash gain a sick grin as he shoved him into the locker and the world seemingly froze and sparked as Danny’s shadowy fury built. 

_Why must that kid be the victim?_ Danny turned intangible and opened the locker, leaving the kid scrambling for the nearby exit. 

_Why should Danny?_

Danny didn’t feel so much as human these days, he felt like he wanted to enact vengeance and retribution, nothing had changed, even with his accident. He constantly questioned and doubted himself. It infuriated him. He numbly drifted towards Dash’s locker, peering within. What would be some good payback? 

Should he decorate his locker full of merchandise full of his guilty pleasure? Nah he could pass that off. What about graffiti? 

“What are you doing?” Danny was petrified. How could they see him, he should’ve been intangible, only ghosts were able to? The frozen mist wafted in the air from his freezer breath. 

Danny turned to face him. 

It was a kid. It was someone his age, dressed quite smartly, wearing a nice but scruffed t-shirt and bow tie, his round face was eclipsed by his large spectacles that were held together by tape, he had big buck teeth protruding from his nervous grin. But the most unusual thing about him was well the same for Danny, except more poignant. 

He was dead. 

His entire colour scheme was straight out of an old-timey photo, blurred and hazy. 

“You’re.”

“Golly, jeez you look like you just left a lab?” The child explained excitedly not giving Danny room to state what he saw. 

“Huh?” 

“What’s the matter?” The kid began ascending in the air playfully, it’s probably been a while since he talked to someone proper. 

“I’m handling something.” Was the curt reply Danny gave back, still looking at the locker. 

“Is that your locker,” the kid called out, he was resting in the air, but his eyes were dead on Danny, watching him. 

“No.” Danny saw no point to lying. Danny was at a loss of what to do, what the kid could do. That was his mistake. 

“So why are you there? Wait don’t tell me.” The world flickered in snapshots of black and white, as invisible hands slammed Danny against a wall, Danny jolted back up in amazement and deliriously. What just happened? This killing intent it can’t be. 

The child’s silvery eyes judged him severely. Changed. He gradually became more distorted, it was difficult to make him out. “Are you planning on destroying it? Taking some poor kids belongings, well Mister…”

“Wait.” Danny tried to stop the kid or calm him down but it was too late for that.

“I WON’T HAVE IT!” 

That’s when everything went sideways...Again. 

If Danny had a nickel for everytime the damn lockers opened and ghosts made missiles and projectiles out of the objects in them, he would have two nickels. Not enough but it’s still weird that it happened twice. 

Anywho. 

The kid freaked out and Danny had to bolt out of there to even consider his next move. It seems he will not listen to reason. Rats. Not just that but he was strong and not in the way Danny expected him to be. 

Sidney had an entire grasp on the school, he was connected to it, Danny assumed as he heard nearby shrieks from the cafeteria and glass shattering in the lab, with the cry of “GREAT GATSBY”, following up. 

“Calm down dude”

“No way! I know a bully when I see one”

What’s wrong with this kid. Danny wondered. He went from fifty to a nine thousand in less than a millisecond after he thought he was “bullying” Dash. Ironic. 

OH SH- 

Danny saw it too late with Sidney’s beam of power wallop him through the walls and into the library. Danny recovered quickly enough but it was rather inconvenient and he rushed back to the hallway as he could see Sam carrying a not so subtle box of croaking because of course she was. 

Sidney too stood there yelling, “Suck an egg and beat it. My name is Sidney Pointdexter and wherever there was a nerd in need. I was and I will be there.” 

“Who the fuck are calling a nerd” Tucker insulted, pointed at him. 

Danny ignored that, choosing to try and zerg rush the Sidney. It didn’t work as Sidney turned intangible leading Danny and Tucker to accidentally collide. Ow… New plan. 

“Wait… Sidney? That’s the kid who used to have your new locker.” Tucker cried out. 

Used to. If so is that the kid...Nevermind that right now, Danny had a fight to win, Second’s time’s the charm right, he hoped as he crashed in Sidney once more, both of them falling in the boiler room, which smouldered and crept with smoke and ash. Danny smashed his face into the ground and he felt his power drain as his wounds panged slowly away and kept up the transformation itself. 

Urgh. Danny wiped his brow both from the head and the exhaustion sliding into his life, like a semi going out of control and soon to crash into him.

“HOLY SOCKS!” Sidney shrieked in alarm, sitting upright pointing at Danny like some creature in a zoo. Danny narrowed his gaze especially after Sidney exclaimed. “YOU’RE THE HALFA” 

Danny already had enough of these halfing comments especially since most of the ghosts he encountered were from less accepting and progressive times and admittedly went a bit berserk. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!” 

Sidney was flabbergasted. “ Language. Everyone in the ghost zone is talking, screaming, whispering. We’ve heard of you. Half boy, Half ghost”

Ohhhhhh. That made a lot more sense than the other thing because if it was that Danny was going to throw hands even as a human and probably shoot Sidney. Wait shoot. He didn’t have his thermos on him, frick, but…. He did have the mini Fenton ecto ray gun with him. Good he still had a backup with him but how was he going to get out of this. 

  
  


Sidney rambled on. “I can’t believe it, I thought, you have all our powers on the human plane and you’re…” He turned dark. “You're using it for evil, aren't you.” 

“No wait, look I took over Dash’s body cause-”

Sidney stopped him right there. “Wait, you can take over bodies. Jeepers creepers.” He went contemplative and once again vanished from sight. 

“HEY!” .

Danny yelled, brandishing the ecto ray, dammit he should’ve done it earlier. A horrific viridian light overwhelmed him, his body turned against convulsing. Danny fell to the ground, to an outsider it would look like he was having a seizure. Internally Danny was fighting and struggling to ward Sidney away, he was exhausted and was losing his grip holding onto this cliff of responsibility. 

The whole world was out of sync as Danny’s body stood up but Danny was dragged out. Danny tried to swim back but he was dragged away by this strange current. What was going on? 

He could hear Sidney’s distant words and his own body taunting him, the only difference his eyes were a piercing pearl. 

“Let’s see how you like being bullied for a change” 

___________________________________________________________

Danny drowned in confusion and doubt. He was livid. The floor under him vanished and he fell into darkness. Then.

“Hey Pointdexter.” 

An unfamiliar face waved at him and gave a predatory grin. What the? Danny never met him before what more he examined his surroundings, it was a world of black, grey and white. The only colour came from his eyes and when he looked inside the locker he was trapped in and beside him, the mirror, he didn’t see his face. 

He saw Sidney’s Pointdexter’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god didn't think I would post this month. Next month might be the one that breaks me. I got three assignments. Meaning I got an assignment a week in November. Good news is an attempt was made on the next chapter Parallels and Divergence and to really rewrite than entire part cause god rewatching Sidney was torture. God the double standards made me wanna die. I've already concocted a reason why he doesn't listen to Danny or to reason but yeah... It's some rough shit especially with how young they are. Danny is angry and rightfully so, he's still struggling to comprehend the accident and already had an identity crisis with finding out he was abandoned. He doesn't know how to express that properly. He definitely has serious PTSD, Anxiety and possibly Depression. But enough about that for now. I found out about Kyle and fuck it he's here now. Canon is what I make of it. 
> 
> Tumblr :https://mightydragoon.tumblr.com/  
> Leave me any asks or anything about the story and I will try and get back to you.  
> Slán go fóill


	13. Beyond the looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Sidney yell and discover shit about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true treasure was the friendship we made of the trauma along the way.

Danny drifted in this new world so baffled and horrified. It was not his and he clearly didn’t belong. It was some sick parody of the Casper High he attended on a day to day basis. More than that. Danny kept twisting and turning these white hands that weren’t his. This wasn’t his body. It was wrong. 

Even as Phantom. The distorting yet calming transformation. Danny knew it was a part of him. A liberating part of his soul, yet a part of his soul that he feared. This. No! 

“It looks like I stepped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook,” Danny mumbled searching desperately for answers. Sidney Pointdexter. He heard that name earlier today, both Wes and Tucker mentioned it. Sidney was the one who did this to him. Danny was pondering the extrinsics when he was stopped in his tracks. 

“Hey, Pointdexter” The brute stepped forward, a grin laced with sick amusement. Danny knew that look. He saw it on Dash all the time. He felt a heavy nudge on his chest “You got a spot right there.” 

Danny knew what was to come and tried to keep it lowkey but still the brute, flicked his finger harshly against his nose, chuckling as he headed away. “Made you look.” 

Danny sighed. Deep breaths. One two three. Four five six, seven, eight, nine. And again. 

Danny barely stepped away before he tripped and nearly smashed the glasses he wore but it was not by accident. A snotty giggle was heard above him, it was a girl in a poodle skirt, cruelly telling him. “See you next fall Sidney” 

One two three. 

He could hear several snorts in the background and Danny was left to the imagination of the mutterings and cackling were subjected to as he struggled to pick himself up. 

Seriously! Fifty years, same tricks, same outcomes. Well, the victims have changed Danny supposed. If Sidney was living in his time he would no doubt be mocked but for some other people….Well, things weren’t exactly the same. 

What more, in the corner of his eye, could peek at the faces and they disturbed him. They didn’t look right. Danny couldn’t make them out, either they were masked in shadows, people’s eyes were never shown or outright distorted. Danny was never good with eye contact and evidently so was Sidney if he was reliving them or going through some sick exaggeration of his life. 

_Why would Sidney go through this?_

_What more why wouldn’t he listen?_

_Did no one listen back then?_

Danny tried to go towards the exit and open the door to escape but upon seeing an endless void and no end or reason. He promptly shut that door. 

  
  


Danny mentally jotted everything he already knew about this. 

  1. He was in some weird fifties version of Casper High (also obvious from the banner saying 1955) 
  2. It was either representing a day in Sidney’s life (the ghost who sent him here) or was Sidney’s personal form of purgatory or something like that
  3. Sidney committed suicide. It would make sense why he would react so harshly against bullies but refusing to listen or to get help?



That was something Danny needed to find out. Why was Sidney like that? 

It was hypocritical if you ask Danny. Regardless. 

If Danny could figure more about Sidney, the truth that was. Rather than some sick twisted second-hand version. He might be able to talk down to Sidney and get out of here. 

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


Sidney was having a doozy. 

He was currently in the bathroom reflecting on his new form. 

It’s been a long time since he walked the earth like a human. Or well as close as it got. He had to admit it was amazing to see Casper High, years again. For decades he was trapped in the past, with only his past tormentors to keep him company. He did the best he could as an agent for justice for those abused and bullied like him. 

He couldn’t believe it. A Halfa. Still, Sidney pondered slightly confused, he heard the halfa was much older. In his thirties or forties wasn’t it. Active for at least twenty years. Sidney shook this new head of his. He had other things to consider, namely another new thing he discovered of late. Possession. 

Jeepers this was so much fun. A way to pay back on that Halfa for trying to bully a kid. 

Sidney knew what it was like all too well. 

Crowds of people hushed but giggling behind his back. 

The fake smiles and so-called concerned grins.

**_Sidney, seriously you need to man up_ **

**_Don’t talk to me EVER in front of my friends_ **

**_I just wish you weren’t so much of a sissy_ **

  
  


He hated his old family. Except for…. His mother but even then she didn’t really help. She gave him a mirror. She wanted him to love himself but all it did was make him hate himself even more. 

It was funny Sidney admitted to himself. He initially drifted up and nearly got caught before Tucker, (a friend of this body) hid him from detection when the kid’s parents abruptly arrived before leaving to investigate the grounds itself. They wouldn’t be out of place out of a Loony Toons skit. 

Sidney was honestly relieved with how things have changed even in subtle ways. He died during a time of great upheaval. He was too young to recall the forties but he knew of war and of his uncle who was drafted and never returned. Of the many men who were shaken and never the same. He never lived to see the sixties but even so, he recalled the growing fears of Communism, the Korean War and the countless boycotts and sitins for civil rights. 

Then the years of living in the zone. Alone. In his lair. 

It was strange. So very strange. 

He missed so much out. 

It would only get stranger. 

This boy. Danny. He had quite the outlandish parents. Sidney was shocked they haven’t been sent to a loony bin and lobotomised, to be frank. Not only that but he didn’t quite resemble them. In the boiler room, the ruby rays distorted his vision and the view but now in the clear. It was obvious. The kid was different. 

How unusual? Still different times Sidney reckoned he had to get a bit used to that culture shock. Still, why was he wearing fingerless gloves and the teacher allowed it? Sidney unveiled and was aghast at the sight of the ugly lightning scar in a spidery web that spun up all over his left arm and as Sidney subtly lifted the long sleeve, the scar continued upwards. 

Holy spooks! He promptly covered it back up. 

Just what happened to the kid? Before shaking his head. He couldn’t feel too sorry for the bully he was possessing. He was cruisin’ for a bruisin.

At least that’s what he told himself. 

_____________________________________

There was nowhere to hide. All around him there was always someone or something that was out to get him. 

Their faces were distorted but Danny could hear a whisper. 

_Are you sure you don’t want to join the band, I mean you are pretty good at music?_

_“I’m fine”_ Danny replied unconsciously, freaking out. 

_Sidney. Do you wanna hang and talk about these latest baseball cards, maybe trade?_

_Sidney do you want to join in?_

_Are you sure you don’t want to take part?_

Danny theory about this place is some sort of self-made torment was proving to be more and more accurate. Sidney probably felt like he couldn’t open or confide in anyone. He was bullied sure but he also turned away from those who might’ve helped.

Also from Sidney’s parting words. _“Let’s see how you like being bullied.”_

The problem with that Danny already experienced daily, the difference being it wasn’t usually as physical and more psychological. Honestly, this was more of an inconvenience. 

_Did Sidney really see these people like this?_

_Did he really see the world in black and white?_

_Surely not all people were like this?_

Danny admitted he met more than his fair share of horrible folks but there has always been an abundance of kindness to be thrown back. 

There had to be more to this. 

This world was Sidney’s lair. He understood some of that from his dad’s rants and theories about the zone when he was off for the week after the accident. 

It wasn’t Casper High in the true sense. The students had long passed and were out in the real world, moved on, many of them raising families of their own and doing great and horrible things. Sidney couldn’t move on. He wouldn’t. It was Sidney simmering resentment and guilt with the world that held him here. His own lair kept him, prisoner, in a sense. 

Danny felt he gained a greater understanding of the boy who hijacked his body and left him in this world. Of course, he would be reactive against bullies. Not only that even when people tried to help he thought it was people using him 

A voice on the intercom fizzled on. Wait, were there any intercoms back then? Right in a ghost lair, anything can happen here!

**“DO YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE LIKES YOU. WISE UP SIDNEY!”**

This was part of Sidney’s powers. Sidney may have gotten his but it was mutual trade. Danny got his too and he knew better how to use them. He will stop this! 

_______________________

It was cool having friends Sidney reckoned.

Sam was a forceful spitfire who always had to make herself heard to the world, an advocate for what is right and wrong in the world.

Almost like his estranged aunt he met once and who his father hated. A “communist” he said. Then again he said that of anyone who was different. He wondered how she fared without him?

Tucker was laid back, yet intelligent, he was always on his PDA, playing some game or witty spouting one-liners and comebacks. It amazed Sidney how different and yet how much the world stayed the same. People seemed to care more and people that he never thought possible had a chance to do great things.

Sidney relished that change. It was a long time coming but he had to shut up about it out of fear of making himself look like an even greater outcast than he already was. He bitterly noted bullies still prevailed. Regardless he liked these two he actually enjoyed their company even though they gave him some odd looks at his words and phrases. 

Maybe it was part of Danny’s obsession but Sidney liked this feeling. Sidney still didn’t know his. Danny’s friends Sam and Tucker all too well, only that were so considerate and helpful. It seems Danny’s status as a halfa wasn’t public and they did their best to cover for him but Sidney honestly didn’t know how he was going to explain his new behaviour. He’ll make it work. 

**_He had to._ **

He liked the breath in his lungs, the beat in his heart and the blood flowing through his veins. If he were honest he would love to stay like this for a while. He never had this before. Also this power. 

Sidney couldn’t access the song in this body, that sung to the world of the vengeance and power it promised but he heard it. He felt it. It was intoxicating. He had something more than just the powers but what? He never had such a grip or strength before. It was cathartic. 

“Fenton” a nasal voice appeared behind him. It was a ginger kid, Sidney didn’t know him but hopefully play it cool. 

“Yes”. 

Nailed it! 

The boy shrugged brushing aside Fenton odd mannerism for the moment for cold-blooded interrogation. “Fenton do you recall the discussion earlier about the-” he started waving his hand with the pen fumbling around. Sidney froze. Keep calm Sidney you can go through this. 

“Locker 724 and your parents.”

“My locker” Sidney couldn’t help but blurt out and immediately blanched which gained a curious brow from Wes. “Sorry I mean Sidney Pointdexter’s”. 

Hopefully, Wes brought that up around and sure enough, Wes nodded. Wes brought up some documents with hastily written testimonies. “Do you know where your parents are? I kind of need to give them this. I got a bunch of stuff today from a bunch of people. With a fire extinguisher backfiring suddenly, the weird ghostly child, the mysterious suddenly tied laces. Fenton, you really should let them know that this place is haunted, or at the very least. That locker.” 

Sidney internally screamed. That was him but it was for the best, those people, they were bullies. Wanting to disrupt people’s lives. What more he couldn’t let anyone touch that locker. 

_It was his._

“Uh-huh, anything else, or do you suck an egg and beat it”

“What the hell are you talking about.” Wes quizzically responded Sidney could only nervously laugh and try to brush it off. He messed up there. 

“Forget it”

“You’re acting strange Fenton.” Wes curiously stated, closing in on Sidney, Sidney was about to just walk off. When he spotted Wes paused, his eyes wide, in barely a whisper, he uttered. 

“Your eyes”. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Have a nice day Fenton.” 

_____________________________

  
  
  


Wes took a stumbling start away in the corridor before running off in a massive job to find Kyle or Melissa. Preferably the latter. At least he didn’t actively have to tell her ghosts were real. 

Who the hell was he talking to? Wes didn’t consider himself an expert on people. Far from so but Wes had a talent for being observant and noticing things that normal people wouldn’t dare look at. Those eyes. Those weren’t Fenton. 

Sure he knew Fenton since before in Kindergarten and it could've been his eyes playing tricks on him but Wes was pretty sure Fentons eyes weren’t that pearly whitish-grey colour. Especially with the amount of tired bitch resting face giving his cold icy glare. It was his most distinguishing trait, especially against his brown skin. 

Something was up. Also. Wes realized. He didn’t hold himself as per usual. He actually looked excited to see him. Fenton usually only gave him looks of pure annoyance, trollery and exasperation.

_“Suck and egg and beat it”_

Danny had said many things in his life. _That_ wasn’t one of them. 

Wes knew many things were wrong at Casper High. Like how every student who ever visited Penelope Spectra came back worse. How even after the Lunch Lady's appearance, the meat (didn’t matter if it was homemade or the school made it) either was the best you ever had or a rotten mess and the whole A-Listers group, whom he admitted could go too far in their jokes, suffered a series of accidents and wild coincidences. 

And he wasn’t even getting into the rest of the town, there was an abundance of wild animal attacks from all over Amity Park lately and so-called anti-social, cultish behaviour from strange individuals (probably the coven). So….

What if Fenton was possessed? 

The broken clock was approaching the correct hand, yet remained destroyed. What a travesty! 

Wes practically burst into manic laughter. Fenton was always a weirdo, especially during this month. When he just left near the start of it and came back refusing to talk to anyone about what happened. He also wore those gloves and the teachers seemed mournful and went easier on him. Sometimes Wes realised he shivered all of a sudden, his entire body convulsing and spazzing…. He did have ASD, but it was still possible he could've been involved in an accident, but he needed more evidence. 

Wes drew the connection and instantaneously was hit by a bolt of realization. He knew it had to do with locker 724. 

Wes grinned what if Fenton was possessed by Phantom? 

The broken clock finally reached the right time. Alas, it was still damaged and the moment immediately passed.

People don’t usually trust clocks that are faulty but they do say they are right at least twice a day but moments are fleeting and they are back to being wrong. 

_________________________________________

Danny raced through the school, skating towards the old school library. While the rest of the corridor was the same, here, it was a complete labyrinth and puzzle. Obviously, Sidney didn’t go here much. Parts of the bookcases were upside down. There were books in the air, some dive-bombing and trying to eat the other. The closest thing to a librarian was some weird mannequin and the pictures on the world were the only thing with colour. 

Danny was nearly about to give up, this world was already so weird before he saw a newspaper clipping in a photo frame. 

Huh?

It was the same one he saw this morning. There was no way it existed until after Sidney’s death. 

Danny knew this because this was the newspaper highlighting his suicide at Casper High. 

“Oh shit.” Danny couldn’t help but mumbled as he stepped away and beheld even more photos on the walls. He didn’t notice before but they were of the real world, Sidney’s life. Not of his school life. 

No! These photos were more personal, of Sidney, and by Danny’s deduction, his family. 

He hadn’t changed but what struck him as odd were the demented look on Sidney’s brother’s face and the monstrous form his father took. His mother alone was the only one who even resembled her real form but it was difficult to make out, her entire form was obscured by tear streaks all over the picture. 

Danny took the photo and stuffed it into his pocket. This meant something he could tell. 

He had to find more clues here. 

______________________

  
  


Danny continued and began to ponder on how long would he be here? Would Sidney really take over his body for good and leave him here? Frick! He might just do that. Still Danny asked himself why did Sidney do it. Why did he feel like death was the only way out? 

Danny drifted until he came across an unfamiliar corridor. It didn’t look part of any school hallway he knew rather it belonged to a house. 

As he stepped forth down the corridor he heard voices, shouting, swelling with anger and injected with bile and hate behind a red door that led to the living room.

**THAT CHILD IS NO SON OF MINE! I WOULD BE FINE IF HE WAS GOOD AT ANYTHING BUT HE DOESN’T TRY ALL HE’S GOOD FOR IS THAT NO GOOD GUITAR AND HIS HEAD STUCK IN BOOKS! HE HAS NO FRIENDS, HAS LOW GRADES AND WHAT’S WORSE, HE CAN’T BOX OR RUN TO SAVE HIS LIFE. HE’S WORTHLESS!**

**HE’S YOUR SON MARK!**

**CAN IT LISA, HE’S NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF SPACE AND AIR! HE’S A DISAPPOINTMENT!**

Damn… Was that Sidney's parents? Geez!

Even at school, his issues followed him here. Danny could get why he would want to get away from all that. Looking at the pictures in this weird section where the school and home were merged, Danny could see more pictures of Sidney with his father, Sidney didn’t look too pleased, uninterested. His father resembled a demon, marked in shadows, his eyes glowing yellow with disappointment. It hit pretty hard for Danny. 

Having a family like that. Danny would probably break too. 

One where they hated him. Saw him as unnatural. 

He would leave those emotions simmering, building up, he would repress what he had, so no one knew, leaving him a ticking bomb until he exploded from everything crashing down on him. 

Danny was kind and caring but he was also petty and vengeful. He knew himself. 

Even with the Fentons as cooky and outlandish as they were, they always encouraged him to reach the stars, even with great difficulty.

_Ad Astra, Per Aspera._

They told him they loved him. Even with all that has happened. 

Did his biological ones love him? Probably not to be honest but Danny couldn’t let that define him nor dwell on it. 

His mother made it her mission to say “I love you sweetie”, every time they talked. She confessed after the accident it was an eye-opener for her, she might not have always expressed it beforehand and before made Danny feel confined but now she tried to make Danny feel at home. Even if she didn’t quite understand Danny felt the intent. 

_He was her son._

His dad told him he was proud. Even when they tinkered together on that ecto ray he brought with him and as he tried to bring his grades up. He tried to connect with him over ghosts and tried to bridge with space on occasion. 

_He was his son_

His sister. Jazz did her best to educate, inspire and go through his issues, even though she didn’t understand the truth of it all.

**_She will_ ** **.**

_He was her brother._

They were and still are his. 

He loves them. His family could be overbearing and terrifying especially with how they viewed ghosts but they and still do love him. Danny had a feeling Sidney didn’t have anyone. 

Did no one care? 

**DON’T EVER TALK TO ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS, YOU WILL JUST MAKE ME LOOK BAD. HONESTLY, SIDNEY I’M ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!**

**IS THAT SIDNEY POINTDEXTER REALLY GOOD AT ANYTHING? I MEAN HE’S BARELY KEEPING THE PACE WITH HIS SUBJECTS AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON HIS GRADES!**

**JUST TAKE THIS ROPE AND MAKE A NOOSE, IT WILL DO US ALL A BIG FAVOUR!**

Was this just an amplification of Sidney’s emotions? Every single bad thing coming back to haunt him. Maximised to torture or to remind him? Danny was starting to unveil this thread of mystery but he had to go back to the locker if he wanted any chance of going back. 

  
  


_____________________________

When Sidney went to class he was flabbergasted. Charlotte’s Web. Ha! He read that the year he died, it was a gift from his mother. Thus it was easy enough. The teacher, Mr Lancer, droned on, clearly invested and caring a lot more than humanly expected about the piece. Especially as it was going to be on their exam.

Sidney bitterly and humorously jotted, he was older than Lancer yet only lived part of those years. 

Sidney took his time to watch people, as the rest of the class was reciting out passages, some were fantastic orators whose voice was syrup to the waffles of his issues. Others well, uttered in the most jaw-droppingly bored and nasally sound, like nails screeched up against a chalkboard. 

It amazed him still. From his locker he saw dozens of youth subcultures grow, mods and rockers, hippies, punks and now goths. With their rebellious attitudes but yet there was obviously a distinct there. Civil Rights had also come a long way Sidney observed. As he spotted Sam and Tucker speaking with one another. The simple fact in Sidney mind, in his time neither Tucker and Sam would go very far in the world of work or with one another. It was very much taboo. In fact, they would be teased if not much worse for pursuing the talents they wanted or be friends.

Outcasts in his time weren’t so much anymore but Sidney could tell the simmering resentment on some students faces and long history that carried. Part of it prevailed and still was prevalent. Sidney decided to shut up about it and just look. He would say something wrong and get beat up for it. 

Sidney watched the world grow from his locker, the school itself metamorphosed into different scenes of fashion and attitudes. It was the closest thing he could do to feel a connection. To pass his torment. Sidney felt so helpless, so weak. 

He nearly faded. A fate worse than death for a ghost. It is said ghosts who give up their obsessions or complete them either find bliss in the land of peace and harmony. Some sort of elsewhere. A better place. A paradise. He wasn’t sure. There was a lot of debate even in the land of the so-called dead. However, the general belief and consensus was that of some unworld or torment. A world of nothing. No hope. No peace. No future. Nothing. Like Sidney said there was a _lot_ of opinions on _that_. 

With the zone, there was a second chance. Elsewhere, there was peace. With the Unworld, there was nothing. 

Only oblivion. 

Sidney regretted what he did on the rooftop, all those years ago but the Ghost Zone granted him a new life. Eternal as long as he made it his. He squandered it though. 

Stuck in his lair and with his memories. 

Was it really right to take this kid’s body? 

Sidney shut his eyes and drew himself back. If one managed to complete their obsession, though that was rare. Many ghosts who materialised especially in the zone had continuous obsessions, one’s that circled back for eternity but those that did or somehow managed to map their way and ascend, were noted as legendary. They were to ones to discover truth. As Sojur and Godot once were. 

His obsession he began to piece together, was simply from his old life and the regrets that followed. To continue existing. To keep going. 

Ironic. 

He didn’t even know why?!? 

He was so close to infinity. To the other side. He knew it. To reunite with those he lost, he felt it but the zone’s tendrils emerged and suckered his soul, whispered sweet delights and broken dreams. 

It spoke of truth, change and chaos. 

Why did he choose to come back? 

He couldn’t look away. It was not who he was. 

The bell rang and Sidney drifted, steady eyes from Sam and Tucker still on him. Sidney was about to pack up and leave as Mr Lancer left the room when he was stopped by a massive bear of a boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing a purple and black leatherback jacket. His grin was obnoxious and all of Sidney’s memories told him at once who he was dealing with. 

Has anything really changed at all? 

_____________________________

Danny made it, but even still the people of this world seemed to despise him. Physically he got no less than five accidentally nudges, 3 accidental trips and 1 explicit wallop to the stomach. The worse of all was the silent annoyances. Students blocking the doors and refusing to move. Occasional paper aeroplanes and pens being thrown at him. The snickering.

All of that just trying to get back to this stupid place. 

He slammed open the locker. He was getting out of here one way or another. 

If, what his parents told him anything is that ghosts sometimes have objects or places important to them that chain them to the human world and if Danny knew well. Locker 724 and Sidney were well connected but what could Danny use to….

He was an idiot! 

The mirror! Danny pressed his hands against the looking glass. C’mon. Huh, would you look at that? On the other side of the mirror was the world. His world. In every colour of the rainbow and more. Those familiar faces whining and scattering around, before leaving for the day. 

Danny took a breath of relief. Home. It was still in his reach but as Danny whacked his hands against the glass. 

It was so far away.

He could see the imposter using his body peeved as he left Sam and Tucker in the dust, his friends stood idly outside the locker. To his amazement, Danny could make out some of their conversations. 

“Don’t you think Danny’s acting strange?”

“Yeah, there’s something about that fight with Pointdexter he ain’t tell us”. 

“GUYS!” Danny shrieked desperately. “IT’S ME PLEASE LISTEN!” 

They didn't; they looked around their shoulders in confusion. Was that the wind? When the imposter returned and slammed the locker back closed. Danny fell to the ground from the shockwave. 

Danny felt all the frustration from the last month swell and explode within him. He was angry. Tired and didn’t want to fight forever. He wanted to keep people safe but not like this. God maybe he did go a bit far today but he had to focus on this. 

Danny felt the cold reflecting glass against these palms. Focus. He closed his eyes and with what little power remained within a cacophony of cyan and lime ignited and transcended the world he was trapped in, he felt it flutter and expand. 

_Found them_. 

Both were sitting in Mr Lancer’s class, listening to Mr Lancer giving out their homework. Yelling “WAITING FOR GODOT!” as he tried to break off yet another fight in the back of the room for the umpteen time, silently praying this day would pass already. He missed nothing there from the sounds of things. 

Seeing a page beside Sam, he left a message. 

**_TUCKER, SAM, OPEN LOCKER 724._ **

Danny felt the power rescind back into him like an elastic band being stretched and suddenly returning, giving him some emotional whiplash. It was done. Hopefully, Sam and Tucker got the message and with the class ending, they would get here in a jiffy. 

Sure enough, he spotted two familiar hands open the locker. It was Sam, with Tucker darting beside her. It was now or never. 

“Sam! Tucker!” Danny cried, scaring the bejesus out of them. 

“Pointdexter.” Sam confusedly spoke trying to understand the situation. 

“No,” Danny rapidly explained. “It’s me, Danny, Pointdexter took over my body and trapped me in this bizarro spirit world” 

“Prove it.” Sam coldly announced folding her arms. Danny gave her the best deadpan expression he could with the face he had currently. 

“Last year Tucker threw up in your lunchbox and blamed Ricky Marsh for it” 

“Wait, that was Tucker?! Shit, I kicked Ricky off the monkey bars for that.” She approached Tucker with every inclination to throttle him. While Tucker guiltily smirked and tried to widely declare Danny’s innocence and to please move on. 

“Guys” Danny exasperatedly spouted, tangs of defeatism creeping in. Tucker and Sam give him two shared expressions of shock and concern. “The mirror acts as some kind of portal but I can’t phase through or anything.” He started to pace and hyperventilate, “I'm going to be trapped here for the rest of my life!” 

Sam started off slow. “You might not be able to escape but…” Tucker and Danny hung onto her words as Sam was trying to conjure her plan into being. “That doesn’t mean Pointdexter can’t go back in” 

That got the ball rolling. 

“He wouldn’t be in such a big hurry to return” Tucker pointed out as a matter of fact. 

Danny thought for a moment when inspiration electrified him much like how the portal did. 

“Guys listen up. I think I got something” 

Thus the plan was set in motion. 

_____________________________________

Danny knew Sidney couldn’t leave someone in trouble. Thus is why they came up with a scheme involving bad bad acting and the Fenton Gauntlets they borrowed from his parents fortunately for them they succeeded, 

“GOTCHA” Danny cried, dragging Sidney back into his lair as Tucker held him in place for him to do so. 

“You” Sidney offended gestured with his body. Danny smirked and snidely remarked. 

“Me. Did you really think I would just let you prance about in my body” He cackled widely. “Not even for a moment. I want my life and body back. You had your fun.”

Danny went silent as did Sidney, neither shifted an inch or whispered a word. Their gaze focused on the other. Danny closed his eyes trying to find the words to describe his experience and what he knew of Sidney. It wasn’t easy as he stated gravely. 

“I know what happened to you.”

Sidney made no reply but Danny could tell, he knew too well. Danny saw his body twist and turn his head, his face melting with fury. 

“What does that have to do with anything”

“Everything” Danny hissed, questioning everything Sidney stood for, Sidney rushed to defend what little he had left. 

“You don’t know me”

Danny shrugged, his gaze never wavering. “I know more than you might be willing to realise” He took out the photo in his pocket. “Look familiar” 

Indeed it did. Sidney turned grey, horror-stricken, looking at the picture he hadn’t beheld in decades, almost forgotten in the vestiges of time, before Danny dug through the sands of it. The effect was instant.

“Shut up.” Sidney’s ire rose and Danny could feel the air grow tight, the lights even in black and white flicker and the lair churned. “If you don’t stop talking I’ll make you.”

Danny grinned sarcastically. “Now look who’s the bully.” 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” 

Danny gritted and prepared for a brawl, he was ready. Phantom or not. He still knew how to fight. 

Danny jolted to the side as he Sidney rushed forward to fly into him, but his movements were jerkily underscored by Sidney's inability to use them was displayed in full glory. Danny grinned darkly and sadistically even as Sidney slammed him against the wall and dodged the bullet of himself sinking in the wall behind him.

He had no idea how to use his powers and Danny did! 

“Ain’t that something. I might not be able to use my powers all that well, but at least I have some ability to control, you don’t even have that!” He mocked Sidney all the sliding to the right to avoid another attack. 

Danny jumped back and started to duck as Sidney continued to aim for his head. Not even bothering to turn intangible. “You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, actually you can’t. In fact, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!” 

He ducked another hit with finesse. This was child’s play. 

“HOLD STILL!” Sidney cried frustrated. 

“And let you hit me, no way buster.” Danny mocked him, currently, there was no one with them but Danny knew he couldn’t afford to mess up, he had to return home. No matter what. He was still not done. Becoming a halfa was his second chance. He should’ve died, he long-accepted but he will not let this hypocrite, trap him here. 

“Why can’t you let me have this.” Sidney coldly stated, trying to kick at him, which Danny sidestepped and leapt over with ease. 

“Because I need to go back and it's my life.” Danny definitively announced, wincing out. “Sidney I understand why you died. I’m sorry you went through some of the worst shit unimaginable but you don’t have to take it out on others and maybe I should follow some of my own advice. 

“You’re a hypocrite” Sidney argued at him grasping at his locks. “I saw what you did?” 

“AND SO ARE YOU!” Danny screamed, gesturing towards Sidney. Around him, the world distorted and curled in on itself. The mayhem of the screaming match between was starting to shift the lair. No students remained in their zone but them and them alone. Yet cold unblinking eyes started to open and judge them. 

“You call me the bully but you didn’t even bother to figure the truth of why I was in front of Dash’s locker, Dash has hurt me and made me feel like shit for too long. I’ve known him for a long time, Sidney and he's gotten worse with each year. Did you not see him assault that kid, giving them the black eye or did you purposely ignore the part he shoved me in your freaking locker. 

“I…” Sidney spouted dumbfounded, halting his attacks. “I didn’t know.” 

“Neither did I.” Danny bitterly murmured whilst brushing his hair back. “Now I don’t understand why people are like the way they are. Why some people derive some sick pleasure off of the suffering of others. I was born different and I became even more so with the accident and I think so were you. To an extent you didn’t understand how to fit in, you tried repressing what people didn’t like about you but even still it didn’t work. It sucks doesn’t it.” 

For the first time since Danny had entered this world, silence sang through the air. The eyes glowed ominously still watching.

**_History will continue to have its eyes on him_ **

Before there was always some kind of whisper, doubts, destroyed dreams and promises lurking the air. But now. Silence. 

It terrified Danny, he had no idea what this volatile child would do next. (He too was a volatile child but that’s another story) 

Danny, muscles clenched and clearly prepared to throw down, saw Sidney raise his arms, in surrender. 

Was it over? No, it’s only just begun. 

“Are you really like me?” Sidney asked, hinting of curiosity and exhaustion. For too long they’ve been at this. 

Danny gave Sidney a slight shrug, his eyes wide with understanding and empathy. “I’m tired, Sidney. I’m very tired.” 

“I…” Sidney started but could not really finish, trailing off before laughing. “I want to go back and tell my mother I’m sorry”

Danny nodded but muttered. “It’s been a long time Sidney”

“I know. I just want to see her again” Sidney mournfully muttered slinking to the ground detransforming from Danny’s form as Phantom. The corridor melted in a strange in-between place between Casper High and a strange homely place. 

Danny closed his eyes, trying to recall a feeling like that. Everything he did remember from his time before, it was with flashes or nonsense. It made him question a lot more about himself and his memories. He didn’t trust it. 

About his birth family, he hated contemplating on that. He knew he would not have any answers any time soon but still, it invaded his mind and made him doubt his purpose and everything he stood for. No. He told himself. His current family was much easier but even now. What would happen if Danny came up to his mom and told the truth or died fully during the accident? His dad? His sister? How would they react? Using this he tried to understand Pointdexter. 

He sat beside him on the freezing remorseless ground. Both sat in growing solitude and connecting with the other. 

“...It was an accident you know. I always had the scar on my neck as long as I could remember but when I became... A Halfa. I changed. I might heal better and I might be stronger but that right there on my left arm, it never left. I died with it. I was stupid, so stupid, I entered my parents portal and did what they couldn’t. I activated a portal between worlds.” 

“Ha..” Sidney chuckled before turning serious. “It was no accident but I regret it, it was a long day and a very bad, no good, horrible day at that. I woke up with my brother screaming at me, ragging how worthless I was and to stay away from him. The day before I humiliated him in front of his buddies. He didn’t like that. My dad well, he belittled me.” 

Danny sat at full attention, enraptured and horrified. Sidney bitterly continued. 

“Always making comments, about me playing guitar and sissy or satanic songs. Always so negative. He honestly thought I was a pansy. I couldn’t run to save my life and trust me I paid for that or fight back. When I entered middle school I thought things would change. They did but for the worst. I might’ve been smart but I couldn’t keep up with what they were asking for. I heard them behind my back.” 

Sidney air quoted, paraphrasing his taunts and experiences sarcastically with rising fury . “Shame about that Pointdexter kid, he used to be so good, now he doesn’t have grades to back him up and sleeps in class, all the time. Shame about that Pointdexter kid, he’s the son of a Captain who served in World War 2 and he can’t even fight back. Shame about that Pointdexter kid, no one really likes him you know what would be fun, playing a few jokes and pranks on him” 

Sidney turned to Danny, who never looked away. Sidney creepily twisted and cackled. He was tired and sick of it. 

“One papercut isn’t enough to do damage but thousands if not millions will bleed you out, I never got the joke and when I did try to tell, all I got was. “Sidney learn to take a joke. Sidney learn to fight back. Sidney learn to ignore it.” How could I?” 

Sidney wiped his brow, fluctuating between madness, sorrow and the comedy of it all. 

“It got worse. No one cared and I knew the world would be better off without me. I would get no justice there. I… just wanted to be free. Free.” 

Sidney stood repeating. _Free._

“That night I didn’t go home, I stayed behind and watched the stars one last time on the roof”. 

The world jerked and tumbled, Danny nearly slipped but Sidney stood firm in his lair, even in Danny’s body, Sidney had some semblance of control of his lair. Maybe so did Danny. 

Before them, there was a strange memory, an illusion above them, the locker behind them. Jarring in where they were. Before them there was the railing, a vision flashed of Danny/Sidney sitting on it, looking at the world around them and below and panic-inducing terror of the final plunge. Jump! Seconds all it took but seconds of terror. Everything else was off the roof at Casper High. Danny knew what was coming and even still, nothing could prepare him for the rest of Sidney's tale. 

“I thought I would have peace but I remained, I went to the zone instead,” Sidney screamed frustrated. “Nothing changed, did it. I met your bully I believe, kids like that have existed back in the fifties and they still exist fifty years later. So why? Why? Why do I just want to go back.” 

Sidney broke down in tears and Danny couldn’t help but join in and grow closer holding his hand. Danny’s hand. This whole-body swap was an odd situation and nightmare.

“I hated living before, every day was a nightmare, so why do I want to go back. “ Sidney incredulously stated gesturing at everything around him, struggling to understand his wrath, his loneliness and love for the world which rejected him. 

“I think it was because nothing changed for you” Danny replied, tracing circles beside him. “When you were alive you had some choice, some semblance of difference. Something to make it somewhat worthwhile. Here… Not much. You’ve been here for a while haven’t you” 

“I never left.” 

“Do you want to?” Danny asked before he could help himself. “Maybe that's what anyone needs a second chance”. 

You would help me? Sidney cried incredulously. “Even after everything I have done to you. 

“Yeah, I will” 

“Give me your hand,” Sidney said suddenly. Danny hesitantly raised his hand, shaking his own with Sidney’s, there Danny felt a divergence of wavelengths and resonance within, Danny felt like he was falling, rising off a tall building, halfway he spotted Sidney hurtling in the opposite direction. Danny saw his reflection in the glass and reached for it and awoke as himself. 

He had returned to his own body. 

“I’m sorry,” Sidney stated, watching Danny as Danny stretched his limbs and observed his own familiar brown hands, Danny finally breathed a sigh of relief he was suppressing since this whole day had started. His hand drifting towards his white lock and curling it whilst Sidney started to explode into a flurry of tears, dropped to his knees and slammed the floor beneath him as he begged for forgiveness. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“For crying?” Danny observed, tilting his head. 

Sidney dried away his tears with his hands. Incredibly both remained on the strange imitation of the Casper High rooftop with a notable locker addition. “My dad hated it, I was always so emotional and he hated it.” Sidney guffawed mourningfully. “I shouldn't have done that, I was an idiot!” 

“You didn’t know!” Danny screeched trying to comfort him. Understanding his rationale. “you dealt with people using you and pretending to be nice before. It was only natural you were suspicious.” 

“But the degree I was!” Sidney spat appalled at himself. “I rose to the top of the pops and fizzled out quicker than you could say, Marlon Brando. No wonder people hated me.” 

“They didn’t get you and they failed you, Sidney.” Danny scornfully noted. “You were a kid like me”. 

Sidney snickered at the absurdity of that. “Yeah, I was!” Danny turned his head to the side, really letting Jazz’s influence and nagging really guide him and counsel Sidney. 

“It’s ok to be angry. I’ve been angry for a long time now. Just don’t let it consume you.” 

Sidney nodded “It can’t erase what I did but I hope things will turn out better.” Sidney flicked the locker open, the mirror shone and within it displayed the world beyond. “I mean from what little I saw it’s better. I mean my parents weren’t exactly the most tolerant but holy moly I didn’t expect to see Coloured and White students in my lifetime walk the halls of Casper High, in any lifetime. For a woman to be principal. Much less an Asian woman.” 

“Black students”. Danny quickly corrected, internally relieved Sidney didn’t say worse. “But yeah incredible isn’t it? “

“Outstanding.” Sidney looked at awe and before them, the mirror switched to the early seventies and eighties. Sidney pressed against it, as students of all ages, race, gender and creed walked side by side. “It was frustrating you know. I saw so many of them attacked and reviled. I could do nothing at first but watch. Then I got stronger and I felt my reach extend. Knowing that some people didn’t even see you as human and I felt for them. I felt that with them. Though they probably had it worse than me.” 

“There’s still a long way to go.” Danny noted.

“Yeah.” Sidney nodded, he cracked his fingers behind his back as he introspectively questioned. “Though I have to ask? How far are you willing to go. 

“Me.” Danny pointed at himself not fully comprehended the question. 

“I know what I saw today was a misunderstanding but I have to ask, where do you draw the line if someone is bullying you or rather annoying you? Where do you draw it?” 

“I…” Danny didn’t know. 

Sidney chortled coldly. “It seems we both have things to learn, sure you might be justified with Dash but how far are you willing to go for revenge. To seek retribution?”

Danny didn’t reply, he never really thought of that, except from Sam words early today. 

**_“Where do you draw the line”._ **

Shit…

All of a sudden Danny looked at himself again. He felt the frozen lake that was his power, expand and creep, exploding with unchurned potential. He was dangerous. Very much so. 

“Watch yourself Danny” Sidney warned even as Danny paid him no heed, lost in fear of himself. “I have a feeling you will be more powerful than you will realise and you need to know how to regulate and control yourself.”

“Thank you,” Danny sincerely told Sidney, he smiled genuinely almost at peace before Danny jolted to remember the other important thing. His parents. 

“Wait.” Danny stopped him. “Ermm you might not be so safe or even come back here.”

“What.”

“My parents aren’t exactly the most accepting towards ghosts but one last thing. I can introduce you to someone who might be able to help out. I think you’ll get along.” 

“Happy to hear it, now do you want to leave this hellhole or not”

___________________________

Danny tumbled and rolled onto the ground as he escaped the locker. He started to gag at the absurdity and lunacy of his day, before Sidney did the same.

_He was free. They were both free._

______________________

They were lucky no one else was around, thanks to Sam and Tucker keeping guard and an inadvertent Mr Baines grumbling as he had to cast some temporary muggle repelling spells to give these kids some time. He only saw it once before but he was glad it ended as well as it did. It usually didn’t and he definitely didn’t want that to be a constant. He nearly had to call Felicia or some other more competent witch or wizard like Charlie, who was recently in town, because that was not in his pay grade, nor ability, dealing with possession. 

To put it frankly, witches and wizards (if you want to be technical) weren’t exactly capable of dealing with the threats of these ghosts which made it so incredible that the Fentons, Phantom and later, The Red Huntress and Guys in White would accomplish. 

_______________________________

Danny continued to cackle even after Sam and Tucker looked over him in alarm, gazing at his eyes now returned their icy flare before quickly embracing each other. 

Sidney floated idly by, solemnly observing before Danny nodded and unhooked the mirror in the locker and placed it into his bag. 

They had places to be. 

___________

Danny strode down the steps and unravelled the mirror, from which Sidney appeared beside him, cackling and awing over everything, from the simple lab and testing equipment to the more complex and finely engineered weapons to the biggest achievement of them all. 

**_The portal_ **

“Jeepers is this”

Danny quickly replied, throwing his bag aside and preparing to give the mirror back to Sidney. “The room where it happened, yeah, we’re waiting on someone. “

“Who?” 

Danny smirked, hopefully, this will turn out well. “I think you might like her, she doesn’t really have a lot of friends either.” 

They needn’t wait long, as the portal cast a shadow over them, a light emerged and a tiny figure emerged, finely garbed in the latest of medieval fashion and a familiar amulet. 

Princess Dorathea. 

“Princess Dora” Danny shrieked in glee. She was literally one of the few ghosts that didn’t want him actively dead. The bar was that low. 

“Phantom” She kindly smiled, only fitting for a lady of high standing and respect. 

“Call me Danny.” He waved aside. “Erm Dora sorry for asking but…” 

“No need” she turned to Sidney who up to this point was using Danny as a shield and asked him directly. “Greeting it is nice to meet you”.

Sidney hesitantly grinned and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too, wowsers you look something right out of a Shakespeare play”. 

Dora japed. “Let me tell you a little secret. I’m older.”

Sidney could only stare in awe, trailing off. “Cool…” 

“So why are you here?” Dora quizzically asked Sidney. Danny leapt in. 

“Well I can’t really speak for myself but if you don’t mind, would you guide Sidney around the zone. I don’t think I’m ready yet but I would love to see the chaos, the infinity and belonging that is out there one day.” 

“Hrmmm. I guess” Dora contemplated floating above before changing her gaze to Sidney. “So what do you say?” 

Sidney fumbled but managed out “I...I was in my lair for so long, I never really saw the zone itself. Especially since this strange afterlife has been granted to me. I never really felt free there. 

“Free.” Dora, chuckled at that, mimicking Sidney not out of spite but out of shared experiences. “I was the same, I never left my castle until several hundred years after the fact, I missed so much and so has my kingdom. We haven’t seen the sun for a long time. Alas, I’m still trapped, trapped, in my brother’s way of things. The zone itself is my escape. So I ask you again. Do you want to see the zone with me?” 

Danny bit his lip at that, knowing he was unable to help her as he stood currently and at the tension between Sidney’s choice. There was really no other. 

Sidney started to tear up. “That was the kindest thing anyone has ever offered me. Before I never accepted anyone, I thought them differently but you! You are like me? I hope we can be friends. 

“My sentiments otherwise. My offer still stands Danny.” 

Danny shook his head, “Not yet, one day but not today.” Before suddenly hugging her. She shared it, Danny gestured to Sidney to join in which he did. 

The three meet at the crossroads. What an odd group. 

A princess that can turn into a dragon from medieval times, a bullied nerd who committed suicide from the 1950s and a kid who died in a lab accident and whose’s half-ghost. 

“Sidney” Danny called before he left. “What do you want to do with this?” 

Sidney stared at it as if it was the poison that left him dead. He was conflicted. It was a gift from his mother but the pain it made him endure. There was only one option. 

“Destroy it” 

Danny promptly obliged Danny by taking the mirror and slamming it onto the ground in a grand slam dunk. Good thing he was never superstitious. Sidney cracked up, finally at ease and peace. 

Danny gave him a salute which Sidney copied before he took Dora’s hand and left to the abyss and home. 

  
  


Danny simply took this as his chance to close the portal off and gather a duster and pan to clean up the shards. Today turned out better than he expected and what’s better he knew for the three of them. 

_They won’t be alone._

_______________________

  
  


Wes Weston was a busy person, unfortunately, his annoying brother/ bother Kyle was lying on his bed, throwing a bouncy ball up and down, in a serenity only obtained by stoners and monks, jabbing his carefully put together and assigned corkboard of his theories. In reality a mess of red string, newspaper clippings and insanity in one sitting. 

“Aren’t you sure they are not just special effects or makeup, people can do wonder with them?

Sometimes his patience was really tested on annoyances like him.

“FOR THE LAST TIME KYLE, GHOSTS ARE REAL! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MISS THEM!” 

“Look I had better places to be, plus I wasn’t involved in the food fight or your stupid skint at the mall.” 

“KYLE YOU SAW THE LUNCH LADY AND THE GHOST KID”

“Could’ve used some flying machine, jetpack, I know the Fentons are capable of making shit like that, the so-called ghost kid would have escaped through a trapdoor, it was just some prank on the faculty, their makeup is fantastic, I wonder how they get it done?”

Some days Wes wondered if his brother was serious or messing with him. Knowing him though it was probably both. 

“Shut up Kyle, I’m 80% certain Fenton is possessed. His eyes were grey.”

“Trick of the light or contacts”

“His vision is twenty, twenty and his eyes are the most piercing shade of blue you will ever see, the number of times he glared at me made that clear and his speech was different. What even is suck an egg and beat it? He never even referred to be by any name” 

“ Yeah suck an egg and beat it, Wes, your theories are wack, he might be in a play, read literally anything Lancer set or trolling with you” 

“KYLE I’M SERIOUS!”

“Yeah and I’m not”, mockingly gestured at Wes and his manic energy, calling out his shit. ”You have been at these for years when are you going to admit witches aren’t real and nor are ghosts” 

“I have several reasons to believe why witches might be among us but that’s beyond the point. Fenton is possessed, possibly by the ghost kid or Pointdexter, considering he got his locker recently. “

“Wow do I even need to bring up the Lancer incident or the 4th Grade incident with Mrs McCann”

That was not his proudest moment Wes admitted, but Wes could feel it he was right this time. 

“Shut it, Kyle, Fentons been hiding shit, he’s been wearing those gloves ever since his impromptu week off, people were saying he kicked the bucket. It’s possible he did so. He’s been acting strange”

“Oh god here we go again and besides I’m pretty sure Fenton has ASD, it’s not his fault he might act a bit strange, he tends to be private on shit like that and does the so-called Ghost Boy even look anywhere near him. No. Just leave it, Wes.” 

Kyle stood up, catching the ball and finally retreating to his room. 

No Wes thought to himself as he pinned up a blurry barely described photo he somehow took at the auditorium and one of Danny in a past yearbook of theirs. There was a link and he will die on that front searching for it. 

There was more to this than met the eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the 4500 hits and dozens of kudos and comments thus far. I really appreciate them. I honestly didn't expect to finish this as soon as I did. But hopefully, I succeded. I've been working on Splitting Images for a while and I think it turned out alright but I don't have a beta reader or anyone to yell t me for my mistakes. So I'm making shit up as I go on with this. It's nearly been a year since I started this and I'm honestly amazed I made it this far and with a consistent schedule of monthly updates thus far. Let's hope it sticks but University will find some way to mess with me. 
> 
> Sidney is very much traumatised and trapped in a loop of his own, I honestly found Sidney suddenly being greater than Danny and more popular dumb, and I thought this would be a nice way to parallel that even as Danny he still has to face with issues he never recovered from. Also Sidney's is dealing with culture shock at the technology, social and cultural changes. Sidney in canon was unintentional unsympathetic and it kind of came across as he deserved his shortcomings but here it's a mixture of his own lack of attributes and personality which gain to his bullying. Those from home came to play and really impacted his schooling which spurred others to bully him there too. He's quick to judge others, petty and wrathful a bit like Danny but where Danny tries to understand, Sidney jumps to conclusions. It's about facing your demons, knowing how far are you willing to go for retribution and burying the hatchet and making friends. Hopefully, it's better than the original Splitting Images and if not. I'm sorry. 
> 
> The thing with Dora was also an excuse to justify Dora and Sidney teaming up in Reign Storm and honestly I need more ghost friendships and both have lots of similarities to them as well and can learn from the other. .


End file.
